Lovely Things
by Buffychick
Summary: Rory and Jess run into each other, two years after she graduates college. They've grown up, but have they moved on?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

The smell of coffee always reminded him of her. How could it not when she'd consumed more coffee in one day than he'd known Folgers was able to produce? Like mother, like daughter in that respect. But still, there it was. Just one more thing in this world that constantly reminded him of her. His one. 

One day, just one damn day, he'd get a cup of joe without thinking of her.

Today was not going to be that day.

Shelling out four dollars for his morning cup of coffee, and griping at the barista about the highway robbery that was the coffee industry, as he always did, he threw his change in the tip jar on the counter and turned without looking toward the door. He was going to be late for his first class, and if he was late, per the deal with his students, no pop quiz for them. Since this deal had been struck they hadn't had a pop quiz in over a month.

Today was not going to be that day, either.

He sighed, shifting his messenger bag and hipping open the door of the coffee shop, stepping out into the crisp fall air. The wind lifted his hair, his longish bangs (did you call them bangs on men?) falling into his eyes just enough that he later blamed them for the reason he ran into her.

"Oh, crap…Sorry…" he muttered, as coffee sloshed all over his brown suede jacket and splattered over the person he had crashed into, a person in heels that appeared to be entirely too high for a human to actually walk in…which he then noticed were attached to legs that could be described in the same way.

"Man, I'm---"

"Oh jeez…are you okay---"

Brown eyes met _((blueberry))_ blue and both stopped short though his mind kicked into high-gear, chattering away like a maniac. _Holy-shit-No-way-Not-like-this-Christ-she's-beautiful-I-ruined-her-shoes-Stupid-damned-cup-of-coffee-God-she-looks-great-Man-you-need-to-say-something…_

"Jess!" she said with a smile on her face that he thought might actually indicate genuine happiness to see him.

_Speak, dammit. Pretend you're an actual human. _"Rory…uh, hi."

"What are you…oh, your jacket…Um…let me get some napkins…" she fumbled for the door as he tried to gallantly open it for her, only to knock into her again and send the papers in her hand, a magazine, and a package of Ding-Dongs sailing to the ground.

"Oh Jesus," he swore, dropping his things onto the sidewalk and throwing his now half-empty cup of coffee into the trash can next to the coffee shop entrance. "No, _stop_," he ordered as she bent to pick up her things. "I did the damage, I'll get it. You just…stand there."

A bemused grin played on her lips, and her eyebrows raised mischievously, but she did as instructed while he stomped around, mentally damning himself to hell and trying to save the work she was planning to go over while sipping a nice latte, out of the chilly morning weather.

A moment later he stood straight, papers completely askew, his hair mussed, and slightly out of breath. And he was just…Jess.

"So…how've you been," she asked, grinning viciously.

"I've had better mornings," he told her with a slight glare, friendly as ever, and nodded toward the door. "Go in."

"Oh, no…" she protested, eyeing the shop. "You were on your way out. I can handle this…"

Chocolate eyes rolled. "Come on. I'll help you sort them out. I have a minute." _No pop quizzes for another month._

"Well…if you're sure…" She opened the door for him and followed Jess into the coffee shop, waving at someone behind the counter before finding an empty table. Jess unceremoniously dumped her paperwork onto the round table before staring at her without a single clue of what to do or say next.

She opened with, "It's…ah…funny running into you like this."

"Yeah…it's been…awhile," he nodded. "Couple years, I guess." _Or 2 years and five months, gimme a minute and I'll figure out the days…_

"Yeah, the wedding. I'm sorry you haven't been able to come in for Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"Well, you know…busy," he told her blandly. "I came in for a few days last summer. Stayed with Luke and your mom."

"Yeah, I remember her telling me that. I was on assignment…somewhere."

_The Ukraine._

"I'm only here for a couple days," she told him finally, when it became apparent he wasn't going to speak. To give her hands something to do she began straightening the article she was currently working on, which Jess had knocked out of her hands and scattered all over the south sidewalk of Crestwood Avenue.

He shifted his stance, hands clutching his bag for dear life. "Yeah, well…I'm usually here earlier. Or I'm supposed to be. I teach not to far from here."

Rory stopped organizing her papers and looked up at him, her face a blank. "You teach."

An eyebrow went up at her tone.

Her face remained skeptical. "You teach…people?"

His head shook, his dark eyes completely serious. "No, monkeys, actually. I'm part of a research group that strives to teach them a Purists viewpoint of Eric Clapton music."

Amusement shone in her sparkling eyes, eyes that had once looked into his with love. "Well, I'm glad you got into such an overlooked field. It's about time someone put energy into teaching primates about classic rock."

He grinned, remembering how much he admired her wit, and her ability to keep up with his. "I teach English," he admitted with a shoulder-jerk. "Community college. It's nothing big. Pay sucks. But I got dental."

"And your teeth are fabulous," she told him appreciatively and put a hand on his arm. "Jess, that's so wonderful. Really. I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that. I knew you always could do so much more if you just tried…." She cut herself off. "And you don't need me to lecture you anymore, do you."

Through his coffee-stained jacket, the heat from her hand scorched his arm. He missed a beat in the conversation, startled at his reaction to her touch, before coming back to Earth and smiling his faint Jess smile. "It's okay. I like teaching. Even if half my students don't know Charles Dickens from Charles Schultz."

"Never underestimate the lessons found in Peanuts." She finished organizing her article and tapped it on the table to even the pages.

"I'm sorry about all…that," he said, gesturing to the table and her work.

"No, it's fine, really. I usually keep things on my laptop, but it's in the shop right now and I needed to proof this before turning it in to my editor. Nothing like getting out the actual red pen to your own work."

They stood for a moment, nodding and letting their eyes move over anything in the shop other than each other before he thought of something semi-intelligent to say. "So you're writing, that's great."

She nodded, relieved at the topic. "Yeah…I love it. I'm just here for a few days…I guess I already said that…I don't get to Philly that much. I'm covering the governor's debate with the National Education Association tomorrow."

His eyebrows rose. "Ah…something near and dear to my heart."

"I bet," she smiled facetiously. "I'd love to get your opinion on his proposed budget cuts for state schools."

His eyes surveyed her, to the point of almost making her uncomfortable. "Fun as that sounds…"

"Hey, how's your mom?" she asked suddenly.

He shrugged. "You'd probably know better than I would, actually."

"Last Luke said they're liking life in Ireland; all those 'positive energies.'"

"Yeah, I guess. She's bugging me to come over there. I dunno. Maybe." _Is the air thick in here?_ He tugged at his messenger bag, which suddenly felt a hundred pounds heavier on his shoulder. "Um…how's your mom?"

Rory nodded. "The same. She and Luke are doing great, still doing the inn and diner things…"

Jess nodded, stepping aside to allow paying customers through to the tables behind them. "And you've got a new brother."

"And you have a new cousin," she nodded in return. "Weird, huh? The way it worked out? Who would have thought all those years ago we'd end up related by a tiny little baby?" She eyes gleamed now as she thought of Luke and Lorelai's newest edition to the family. "Have you seen him? Jake? He's so cute…these little feet…and the socks! I didn't know they could make them that small."

Unbeknownst to her as Rory gushed, he froze, his mind flying through the memories of her in his arms, and he watched himself screw it up time and time again before she'd had enough and told him to leave her alone. _The way it worked out…yeah…_

Realizing he'd been silent for too long, he gave a quick shoulder jerk. "Yeah. Weird."

His eyes settled on hers, piercing brown and somehow hot on her skin. "Well…um…" She stammered, unsure why things had suddenly changed but acutely aware that they had.

"I should go," he told her abruptly. "Sorry about the papers."

"Oh, it's not problem, really. I…" Rory stood before him, trying to decide if a hug was okay or if it was better to just let him go, when he offered her his hand. She stared at it for a moment before forcing herself to take it.

When they let go of each other, he gave her a small smile. "Take care of yourself, Rory."

"You too, Jess. It was good to see you," she told him softly, and a twinge of longing struck her heart. Pushing it away she gave him a small, unsure, and slightly confused smile, and sat down at the table, ready to concentrate on work.

Jess watched her sit and forced himself to walk away, shoving open the door of the coffee shop and walking in the opposite direction, now horribly late for his first class. _Take care of yourself, Rory. Nice to see you, Jess._

_Dammit._

He turned suddenly, narrowly missing a second collision that morning with a man in a dark suit, and stomped back to the coffee shop. He opened the door with force and strode to her table where she was engrossed, already, in her work.

"Hey."

She looked up, surprised. "Hey. Did you forget something?"

"No, not exactly. Um…I'm done here in a, well, at this point my first class this morning is over in thirty-five minutes. I don't have another one until lunch. You want to catch up a little?"

Her heart warmed. "That would be great."

"I'll just come back here when I'm done, not that there are going to be a lot of students there when I show up." _She said yes_, he thought, then inwardly rolled his eyes at the teenage-like glee growing inside him_. Get a grip._

She nodded, her eyes crinkling with a smile. "I'll be here."

And somewhere in the back of her head a little voice whispered, _Where I've always been, Jess._

With a grin he couldn't contain, Jess nodded and headed back out into the brisk fall morning.

A minute later he shoved open the door of the Bauckman Building, room C-12. "Sorry I'm late, get out your pens and papers girls and boys, time for a pop quiz," he called out over the mild din of chatting students.

"Hey!" one of them cried out in protest. "You were late! No quizzes!"

"Teacher's prerogative," Jess said with a slightly wicked glint in his eye.

"You suck," one of them muttered, as the class settled down for the quiz.

Jess approached the board and took chalk in hand. In giant letters he scrawled, "Name your favorite Eric Clapton song" across the board, then turned and sat in the ancient rolling desk chair, looking expectantly at his class.

"That's the pop quiz question?" a girl in the second row asked him.

An eyebrow went up. "Yup." Turning toward the board, his back to the students, he allowed a grin to escape. Then a horrific thought came over him and he turned around again, banging a hand on his desk.

"If any one of you answer this quiz with 'Who's Eric Clapton,' you automatically fail."

"But what does that have to do with Hemingway?" someone else wanted to know.

Ernest only has lovely things to say about you…

His head cocked to the side as he thought about it. "Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

He collected the papers with mounting impatience, deciding as time went on that his students had banded together, involved in some kind of sadistic plot against him and were deliberately taking twenty or thirty years to exit the classroom in an effort to drive him completely insane. A foot tapping impatiently, he all but snatched the papers out of the students' hands as they left the room, ignoring the arched eyebrow and cool observation of the tall blonde in the back of the line. 

"What was all that about?" she asked after the last student _((finally))_ walked out of the room.

He took the paper from her and tossed the collection of them into his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "Nothing."

"You seem in a hurry today," she noted serenely.

Irritation flared, and he barely suppressed it in his response. "You need somethin' Kate?"

"Where ya going Mr. Mariano?" she asked, following him out of the room and into the bustling hallway.

Jess sighed, annoyed. "Cut it out."

"But you're my teacher, Mr. M," she mocked. When he all but snarled at her, the blonde relented, un-offended. "Jeez, Jess. What the hell's your problem?"

"I got somewhere to be, that's all," he told her as they strode outside to the quad.

"Where?"

"How's that your business?"

Because she had known him for three years, and because it was in her nature, she didn't take his tone personally. "Because I'm asking?" she tried.

"I'm meeting someone," he told her, knowing that wouldn't be enough information for her.

"Who?"

He saluted her. "Someone. So if you want to play professor-student, I'll see you in class on Thursday, Ms. Morgan."

Brown eyes flashed. "No way, Jess. Not that easy. Come on," she insisted, following him, her hair swinging in the ponytail she'd yanked it into that morning.

Annoyed, he glanced back at the college. "Don't you have another class?"

One eyebrow cocked. "You know as well as I do that I don't have another class for an hour. Come on…tell me who's got you in such a good mood?"

"Just an old friend I ran into, okay?" Jess finally gave in. He swung the messenger bag off his shoulder and onto the ground between his feet. "We're going to go have coffee before my next class. That's it, end of story."

She grinned. "There, was that so hard?"

His eyes rolled. "I gotta go." Yanking the bag back onto his shoulder he took off across the grass, headed for the sidewalk and the few blocks it would take him to walk to the coffee shop.

"Wait, _no!_" she cried, walking quickly to catch up with him. "Jess! Come on!"

He huffed loudly, the bag falling to the ground again as he swung around to meet her face to face. _"What!"_

She stopped before him. "Jess, come on. That's not fair. 'Old friend?' That's all I get? You've never had an old friend come and visit you, except your uncle, and I don't think that counts. Who is it? Can I meet them?"

"No." His tone indicated he was done letting her off easy.

Kate stared at him with mild annoyance mixed with relentless curiosity, but finally backed off. "Fine. I'll see you at home, then." She turned and walked back toward the college campus, wrapping her arms around her and wishing she'd worn more than the pink fleece hoodie that wasn't keeping out the brisk wind.

He got three steps before the guilt sunk in and he stopped, looking up at the sky in frustration, then turned. "Kate!" he shouted. "Wait up."

She turned and waited for him to walk to her, the wind lifting her hair. "What?"

His eyes were serious, dark, deep. "It's Rory."

Kate's own brown eyes widened slightly and an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. "Really."

"Really."

"I…oh. Wow." She swallowed. "Well then," she said quietly. "I guess you'd better go."

His eyes narrowed slightly and he almost challenged her on the ease of her response, but eagerness to see Rory again had him brushing aside that thought. "I'll see you at home, okay?"

She nodded and he turned to walk briskly away from her. "Don't get that heart broken, baby," she whispered as she watched him go.

* * *

He approached the coffee shop and saw her through the window, her eyes on her papers and a red pen being thoughtfully chewed on between two _((incredibly sweet tasting))_ lips. Her hair was longer now, lighter, too. Not the dark brown, the color of chocolate, that it had been when he'd first laid eyes on her years before. Hanging below her shoulders, all one length, _((thank God she got rid of those awful bangs))_ the rich color was interrupted now and again with streaks of honey, and they caught the sunlight beautifully, haloing her in light. She'd always had the face of an angel, with a personality to match, but now Rory seemed more serene, even more at-ease with herself that she'd been years before. Gone was the gawky girl with the mile-long legs and in her place was a woman, confident and sure. Here was a woman who had accepted herself. 

Jess watched her for a split second before she looked up suddenly, and he wondered if it was possible that he'd been staring at her so intensely she'd felt it through the window.

Considering that he might be losing his mind he trudged on, through the doors of the shop as the scent of coffee and pastry washed over him, and sauntered over to her table.

"Hey," he greeted her, taking a seat in a café chair and unwinding the scarf from around his neck.

"Hey yourself," she smiled. "That was quick."

He shrugged, easing back into the chair. "Well, when you miss half the class spilling coffee all over someone you haven't seen in three years, people tend to not stick around."

Appearing chagrined, she grimaced slightly. "Wow. Tough crowd that class of yours. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'd rather be here anyway."

Touched at his response she tipped her head toward the counter. "Want?" she asked. "I was going to get a refill."

He stood quickly. "I got it. For spilling the first one."

"You did that already," she reminded him as he walked off.

Spinning around, he shrugged, grinning slyly. "Did I?"

She watched him saunter away, still amazed that they'd run into each other and that she was here, now, having coffee with Jess. Jess…her first mad, crazy love. Her first wild kiss. Her first "throw away everything sensible" love. The boy who'd hurt her so badly, the first one to do that, too, and whom she'd hurt in return.

He looked good. Okay…he looked incredibly good. More than good. Good personified. Dressed nice, clean-shaven, decent clothes, cool jacket…fabulous butt…

_And where the hell did that come from?_

The thought had her rocketing upright in her chair and glancing around as if she'd been heard. Realizing that was ridiculous, and that the thought wasn't inaccurate, she glanced back at Jess.

Well…it was. No denying it.

Embarrassing herself, she moved her concentration to some of his other attributes. His hair was exactly like she remembered it being when they first met - a little long, but only so the curl was more defined. Perfect for tangling up fingers…

_Okay…where did that come from?_

Clearing her throat and feeling her face get hot, Rory shook off those thoughts. A moment later, however, she was noting that he wore completely un-Jess like clothing, save the jeans. She's never once seen him in a blazer when it wasn't required under penalty of death or break-up, but here he was in a long-sleeved cotton shirt, t-shirt underneath, and a cranberry scarf that actually matched the caramel-colored blazer he had topped it with. Gone was the horrible leather motorcycle jacket of high school.

He returned a moment later, unaware he'd been under such sharp scrutiny as he'd stood in line. "Mocha latte," he told her, handing her the cup and enjoying the tingle when their fingers brushed.

Rory rewarded him with a smile. "Thanks, Jess. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he told her honestly. He gave the shop a once over before his eyes landed back on hers. "So…we're here, we got drinks…tell me about Rory Gilmore." A thought instantly struck him. "It's—still Gilmore, right?" Luke would have mentioned if she'd gotten married. He would have. Or Jess would kick his ass…

She grinned, amused at the ridiculous thought of being married. "Yes. Very much Gilmore. And…things are good. I'm working for a small paper in Hartford. I've got an apartment there. It's, well, an apartment. Nothing special."

"You live alone?" he asked, leaning on the table and playing with his fingers.

"Yeah. You?"

"Got a roommate," he told her, his eyes all but penetrating her they were so intense. "So what are you writing?"

"Oh…you know," she sighed, and took a drink. "This and that. Whatever they'll give me, really. I come here covering a lot of school stuff because what Pennsylvania does really impacts the decisions law-makers in Connecticut make, so…"

"Well, lucky me, then," he grinned, looking into her eyes.

"Me too," she smiled, then reached in and gave his hand a pat. "So…tell me about you! You're teaching, that's so great. Are you still writing? Where are you living?"

"What should I answer first?"

"All of it. Come on, I'm in suspense here!"

He grinned, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. "Well…God, what? The last time I saw you…"

"You'd written your book," she finished.

"Right, that," he rolled his eyes. "Well, after the roaring success of my air-quote 'novel' I had every publisher in town banging down my door."

"Jess! That's great!" she squealed.

"Yeah. They were asking me not to write another one," he told her with a rueful smile.

"Oh they were not," she scoffed, her eyes dancing. "It was wonderful. I've reread it tons."

His heart fluttered with appreciation. "You have?"

"I have," she nodded with a smile.

"When you can't sleep, or if you need to come down from a really good mood?"

Rory's blue eyes rolled to the ceiling. "Jess, stop it. It's a great book. Now shut up and tell me more."

He was delighted to recognize her very Lorelei-ish style of speaking and didn't question her contradictory statement. "Fine, it wasn't horse puke. Whatever. I've written a couple things since then, but nothing that seems…enough."

Her eyebrows knitted. "Enough?"

"I don't want to show it to anyone," he told her finally, leaning in on his forearms, slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh." Her lower lip came out in a semi-pout. "Well… I guess that's a writer's prerogative. But I'm sure everything is fantastic. You should really publish something else," she told him, never doubting her words.

"You're a sweet kid," he teased, patting her hands.

She slapped at him in disgust. "Whatever. Go on. What else is up in the life of the great Jess Mariano?"

"I teach," he told her. "I come home. I grade papers. I eat. I've been known to sleep."

"All very fascinating details, thank you."

"No problem."

She grinned at him, her head cocked to the side.

"What?" he asked finally, eyes shifting from her to where his fingers outlined the mosaic pattern of the marble tabletop.

"You haven't changed," she concluded.

He scoffed. "Sure I have. I weigh a good ten pounds more than the last time you saw me. And I've had my hair cut probably thirty times since then, too."

Rory leaned in, propping her chin on her palm. "You're still Jess. But grown-up Jess."

"Well, I guess that's better than regressing."

"Where do you live now? Is there a dog? A girlfriend?" she wanted to know.

Jess took a sip of his drink. "A loft on Chesire Road, no, and no. And to you, same questions."

"You know where I live, no, no dog, and no, no girlfriend."

"Shame as that is," he grinned wickedly, "you know what I meant."

"A guy? No…not really," she told him with a shrug.

"So we're two people, totally committed to their careers."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "And both of us writing. Funny, huh?"

"Yeah…funny," Jess nodded.

Silence fell as they both sipped their drinks.

Clearing his throat, he glanced at the clock. "Well…"

"Yeah…"

"I should go. You've got work," he told her, indicating the papers next to her.

"Yeah, probably. I have to go to this function tonight and this has to be done before then."

"Function?" he asked, standing and slipping his bag over his head.

"Dinner thing. Bunch of news-type people. Cocktails at some house. Um…" she dug through her bag and surfaced with a piece of paper. "Worthington House?"

He nodded, hooking his thumbs in his jeans. "I know where that is. Rory's dining out Gilmore-style. And by that I mean Emily and Richard."

Her eyes rolled. "I know. I don't want to go at all. But the governor's going to be there, so…"

"Duty calls."

"You said it."

"Well, have fun…at your dinner."

"Thanks. Hey, Jess…it was really great to see you," she admitted honestly. Standing, she hugged him, her eyes closing briefly as they embraced.

He inhaled her scent, it was new…softer…sexy. "It was good to see you, too."

"Come home for Thanksgiving sometime," she requested. "We'll catch up more."

"I'll see what I can do," he promised, and meant it. "So…bye, Rory."

Her eyes reflected sadness as he turned to go. "Bye, Jess."

Slowly he made his way to the door and outside, turning left and bundling under his jacket. Wasn't it supposed to get warmer as the day went on? Passing in front of the window of the café he glanced in and met Rory's eyes. He gave her a small smile and a wave, hesitating only slightly before moving on. _She doesn't need you, man. She's got her own thing. You two messed each other up enough. Three years…she's doing good. She—_

"Jess!"

His heart skipped and he turned. She was there, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, thirty feet from him, coatless and freezing, her arms crossed over her chest for warmth.

"What are you doing tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

He entered the hotel lobby tugging at the tie around his neck and wondering for the six thousandth time how she'd managed to talk him into going with her to this dinner. But she had, and here he was. Truthfully, she hadn't had to ask him more than once. That one simple question had been all it had taken. When she'd asked him about his plans for this evening he'd answered with a quick "Nothing." When she mentioned the dinner, and that she'd been asked to bring a date…

Striding to the elevator he punched the button for Rory's floor and waited, fussing with his jacket and hoping he didn't look like as big an idiot as he felt.

The doors opened and he stepped inside, observing himself in the mirrors that framed the enclosure. His hair refused to be tamed, despite the half tube of gel he'd distributed throughout his dark locks. Hopefully it looked rugged, manly, and not "Rory pulled this guy in off the street." But the suit was good. Black suit, white shirt, emerald green tie. He'd showered and shaven, brushed his teeth, and even, as an afterthought, splashed on some aftershave.

When Rory opened her hotel room door a moment later it was entirely worth it. She was breathless when she flung open the door, and…'sparkling' was the first word that came to mind. It took him aback a moment, staring at her in her flushed hurry, the green dress clinging to every curve - curves he didn't remember her having at seventeen. "Hi!" she told him in an explosion of breath.

It took him another five seconds to find words. "Hi," he replied finally in his careful way, shaking out of the tunnel vision. "You look like…wow."

She smiled good-naturedly with a slight blush. "You look like wow, too. Nice call with the green tie, we're all matchy."

He shrugged, regaining his facilities. "Some guys want money, brains…me, I shoot for matchy."

"Come on in," she gestured toward the hotel room. "I just have to get my shoes and bag."

He walked in, glancing around at the standard hotel room while she dashed over to the closet and started slipping into heels. "So, how long is this thing again?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Couple hours, I'd think," she called, her voice muffled from inside the closet. Her head poked out a moment later and she gave him an evil grin. "Already thinking of ways to ditch?"

"I've got Mission Impossible-like scenarios worked out," he dead-panned as he appraised her now clad in mile-high heels. Very nice. Better than nice.

"You know," she continued, glancing at him appreciatively, "I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit."

"Wasn't planning on wearing one until my funeral."

A raised eyebrow gave way to rolling her eyes. "Well, it's nice. Just…different."

"Different?"

"Last time I saw you you weren't running in the suit and tie set."

"Still don't. I had to get this for a wedding." He didn't elaborate and she didn't push.

"Well…I guess I'm ready. Just…oh. Wait." Moving into the bathroom she spritzed on some kind of scent and when she returned to the main room it filled his nostrils with a sexy scent that was made for staying in, not for sitting through a stuffy political dinner.

"Nice," however, was all he could offer her.

Her lips curved slightly as she slipped into her coat, an action he regretted in a completely selfish way because it covered up a very nice body, and nodded toward the door. "Shall we?"

He nodded. "We shall."

"I can't thank you enough for going with me to this thing," she told him as they descended in the elevator. "They're always boring, but I have to show for the paper. Might get some interesting quotes. The mayor is a friend of my editor's and he'll know if I skipped out on it."

"I'll be on my best behavior," he assured her.

"Not going to sneak out the back door?"

"I'm thinking a window."

"Try not to steal books from this place," she teased.

He paused and glanced at her sideways as they hailed a cab. "The night we met."

Rory turned those gorgeous eyes to him. "Yep."

They fell into silence for a moment as they entered the cab, and once Rory requested a ride to Worthington House, they were off. Rain had started to fall and for a moment they were both content to listen to the sound of it on the wet streets as the cab zipped through the city.

"Thanks again for going," she said finally, turning to him.

"Rory, it's fine. It'll be nice to catch up…more than we did this afternoon," he amended.

She smiled. "I agree."

More silence. The weight of it seemed to affect only them as the driver was happily tapping his fingers to Stevie Wonder playing softly on the radio.

"Why _did_ you ask me to go?" he asked.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a wry smile on her full lips. "Mayor Grissom has wandering hands."

"Oh, so I'm protection now, am I?" he grinned easily.

She gave him a thrill in the form of a sparkling smile. "Absolutely. I brought you some sunglasses and an earpiece, too, if that will help."

"Must complete the image," he agreed. Then, "Seriously. You know I'm not usually good at this stuff. Why me?"

She shrugged again, her hair swishing gently at the movement. "I had fun this afternoon. I…I don't know. I just did."

"Okay."

Rory's expression darkened slightly. "If you don't want to go, I can have him drop you off," she gestured at the driver.

"I said I'll go."

"Jess…"

He turned to her, putting a hand on hers. "Rory, it's fine. Honest. I was asking more because I'm surprised you didn't have…someone else."

Her brow furrowed. "Someone else? The paper only sent me. I don't know anyone else here."

Jess swallowed. "I didn't mean a coworker."

"I'm not dating anyone. This isn't a date. It's a…friend-thing. Right?"

He hesitated only slightly before answering her, nodding. "Sure. Right."

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "I swear to God, Jess Mariano, if you give me that monosyllabic crap all night I'll kick you in your broody little head."

"That will greatly lower your chances of me defending you against the wandering hands of our honorable mayor."

Unable to resist, she grinned, exasperated. He smiled back at her and felt some of the tension ease.

When they pulled up to the house a moment later he threw the cabbie a wad of bills before Rory could open her bag, despite her protests, then hopped out of the car as she opened her own door. "Ah ah ah," he chastised, jogging around the back of the vehicle and opening the door the rest of the way, offering her his arm. "Madam."

She giggled and took his arm as she stepped out, her hair dancing in the breeze and the light mist making her face glow. "Sir," she nodded with a mock curtsy.

They walked up the steps together and gave the doorman her coat before wandering into the library where drinks were being served. She introduced him to the few people she knew, including the Governor, who requested she tell her Editor that he could expect to be trounced in their next round of golf.

"This house is amazing," she whispered to him a few moments later as they wandered the open rooms on the first floor.

"It's ancient, too," he murmured back, his mouth close to her ear. "Built in 1839. It was built by Henry Worthington III, for his mistress. Later it became a school. Now it's mostly just an historical site used for pretentious parties that brilliant female reporters are forced to cover."

She giggled again and leaned in closer to him, catching a sensual wisp of after-shave. "How do you know all that?"

With an easy shrug, Jess led her to a bookcase. "I took a class, had to write a paper on something. Worthington House applied to some of my research. Here, look at these," he commanded, pleased as he watched her eyes light up with joy.

"Are these all first editions?" she gasped softly, her hand reaching up to trace the spines of the hundred or so books before her, all leather-bound and dull with age.

Jess watched her reaction, noting that it was similar to the reaction he'd felt when laying eyes up on her earlier in the evening, and had to chuckle to himself. "Yep. I thought we could grab some and stick them in our coats on our way out tonight."

"I'll pretend to faint, you grab as many as you can get and I'll meet you at the old bridge with the getaway car," she murmured excitedly. "Oooh…make sure you take this one…and this one…oh, and this…"

Her fingers danced ever-so-gently over the books and he watched her intently, studying her china-doll features with scrutiny he couldn't remember offering to anything in a very long time. Her eyes all but shone and the excitement and wonder on her face was clear as she moved down the bookcase, lost in her own world. He followed her, enjoying her reaction, that child-like awe at the pristine collection. She allowed herself to touch the books only for a moment, as if she might damage them with her feather touch, and suddenly his thoughts spun to years back when it had been him she'd touched that way…her fingers splaying over his back as they'd embraced, how they'd curled in his hair, fluttered against the side of his face when they'd kissed.

"Rory…" he found himself murmuring, reaching for her, when the sounds of politics interrupted them.

"Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Mariano…if you would take your seats, dinner will be served shortly," a stiff-lipped butler requested.

"Of course," she told him reluctantly. "Ready?" she asked Jess.

He swallowed hard, his face slightly flushed. "Yeah."

She glanced at him quizzically. "You okay?"

He gave her a quick nod and cleared his throat. "Yeah. Yeah…let's go eat." He offered her his hand, and with an amused smile, she took it and followed him into the dining room. The dinner went smoothly, if slowly, with most of the talk remaining light until the main course had been cleared. While Jess didn't laugh at the governor's jokes, he didn't snort or get up and walk out, either, a fact Rory was incredibly pleased with.

The moment it dinner was over seemed to flip a switch in the guests. The man to Rory's right immediately asked the governor about his plan for reforming the public school system, and Jess watched with amusement as Rory pulled a mini recorder from seemingly no where. She listened intently, the recorder discreetly on the table behind her napkin, her eyes focused on the aging governor.

"I really think these are all questions we can answer tomorrow, don't you?" the governor teased. With a twinkle in his eye, he chuckled. "But then I guess there wouldn't be a point to this preview dinner, would there be?"

Launching into what turned out to be a twenty minute speech on his ideas for reformation and growth in the public school system, the governor was animated and enthusiastic…even if he didn't know what he was talking about in Jess' opinion. He squirmed and only once let out a snort of disbelief and disgust, to which Rory rewarded him with a kick to his ankle from under the table without breaking her concentration on the conversation.

When it was _((finally)) _over and dessert was served, Rory gave her attention back to Jess with a single raised eyebrow. He fought back a smirk as he took a bite of the soufflé and she glared without much heat. "Stop it," she hissed.

"Stop what?" he asked, mouth full.

Rory settled her napkin in her lap and scooped up a bite of the soufflé, grateful that the noise in the room was mounting again now that the governor was finished speaking. "This is my job."

"And that, sadly…was part of his job," Jess noted with a sigh.

"Quiet!" she whispered but couldn't hide the grin behind her napkin as she pretended to wipe her mouth.

"If the kids have better lunches they'll retain more information in the afternoon?" he mocked quietly, leaning in close to her and doing a fair impression of the governor's raspy voice. "Better lunches - was he serious?"

"This is the last time I invite you anywhere where there are going to be actual people," she told him and took a sip of her wine.

Grinning, he returned to his dessert.

When the evening finally ended, they walked together to the front hall and he helped her into her coat. "Now what?" he asked as they stepped out into the fall evening. He turned to face her and couldn't help but notice how the moonlight made her skin light up. _Jess…get a grip._

"Um…I don't know. It's your town. Take me on a whirl-wind tour. Make sure I get a snow globe with the Liberty Bell inside."

"It's ten o'clock. Tourist stuff isn't open," he pointed out, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Disappointment graced her face. "Oh, right." She pursed her lips. "No Liberty Bell snow globe. Well…um…"

"Want to get a drink? There's a not-too-shady place about four blocks over," Jess suggested.

"A drink would be nice," she smiled, then shivered.

"We can get a cab," he offered as they started walking.

Her head shook as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh, no, I'm fine. It's not that far."

"Don't be crazy. You're freezing." Jess glanced up and down the street. No cabs were in sight but there was a…

She saw it at the same time he did and glanced at him in disbelief. "Who takes a cab anymore? Let's ride in style," he suggested.

"Are you serious? Jess…that's a horse-drawn carriage," Rory protested, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

He cocked his head. "Wouldn't be the first time," he reminded her.

She didn't need reminding. "Yeah…but that was different."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. For old time's sake. Has to be faster than walking. Warmer anyway."

She bit her lip, considering. "I…okay…"

Jess gave her a look. "There's no boyfriend of yours to drive crazy by riding with you this time, so really…there's no fun in it for me," he assured her.

Rory giggled. "Okay, okay. Come on. I'm freezing!"

They jogged as fast as she could manage in heels, catching up with the horse and carriage leisurely clip-clopping down the street. Jess got the driver's attention and the older man cheerily stopped, ambled down from his seat, and helped Rory into the carriage, throwing heavy blankets over her bare legs. Jess climbed in next to her and she patted the blankets over his legs before pulling them up and over her chest and arms.

"This is nice," she grinned after a moment. "I feel like an idiot, but it's fun."

"Yeah, it is," he nodded, his breath frosty in the cool air. "At least this time you're not yelling at me about Dean."

She grinned. "I could, if you wanted. We could reenact the scene."

"No thanks. Not my kind of party."

"Spoil sport."

They rode along in silence for a moment before the quiet got to Rory and she began to make small talk. "It's nice out now."

He glanced around at the slick streets and trees blowing in the cold wind. "I guess, if you're into the tundra."

She gave him a wry smile. "It's going to snow soon."

"Still big on the snow," he observed.

Rory grinned. "Yeah… It's just so pretty. When it snows it seems like the world is perfect for a little while."

"You have awfully romantic ideas on weather patterns."

"Guess I'm getting soft in my old age."

"I'm older than you are--" he began to protest when his cell phone rang. Grumbling he flipped it open, noted the number, and sighed. "Yeah?" he asked curtly, pressing "talk."

"Hey there," Kate greeted him. "It's me."

"Hey."

"You gonna be home soon? I'm starving. I was thinking we could get Chinese."

He glanced at Rory. "Um…not tonight. I'm out."

"Out where?" came Kate's surprised question.

"I had a dinner…thing. Now we're going to get some drinks," he told her evasively.

"Are you…wait…with Rory?"

"Yeah." Kate didn't answer him, prompting a slightly snarled, "That a problem?"

"No…no. I'm just…surprised."

"She had a work thing, I went with her, now we're going to get a drink."

"You don't have to answer to me…I just didn't know. Lighten up. I'll see you whenever." With a click she hung up.

Rory glanced at him. "Um…everything okay?"

"Yeah," he told her, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"Jess…um…who was that?"

"Roommate." The carriage came to a halt and Jess all but jumped up. "Hey, we're here." Climbing down to the street he helped her down and they started to walk.

"Jess. Stop," Rory demanded, tugging on his coat. "What's going on? I could hear your conversation."

He glared at her. "You were listening?"

She gaped at him. "Well it was hard not to when you're sitting in a 4 x 4' space with a phone a foot away from me!"

Sighing he glanced up and down the street, shuffling his feet before looking her in the eye. "It was my roommate. Nothing serious. I didn't tell her I wouldn't be home, she wanted me to pick up food. I told her no. Now can we get a drink?"

"You didn't tell me your roommate is a girl."

"I didn't think it mattered."

"It doesn't. Unless she's your girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend."

"Does she know that? 'Cause she didn't seem very happy that you're out with me. That _was_ how the conversation was going, right?"

Jess shuffled uncomfortably. "She has issues. It's really okay, Rory. Let's just go get a drink. Sit back. Listen to some music."

Rory's chin lifted. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

He recognized the look on her face, and once upon a time he'd have kissed that look away. Considering it briefly, then filing that thought away deep into the back of his mind, he sighed and counted to three before placing his hands on Rory's arms and holding her at length.

"Kate is my roommate. We've never dated. Had one one-night stand a couple years ago and decided we were better off friends. We've lived together for a couple years now because we are nothing _but_ friends and it saves us both on rent. When we're both going to be home we usually eat dinner together. It's my turn to buy. Because she's not my mother, or my girlfriend, I didn't leave her my itinerary for tonight, so she didn't know I wouldn't be home. And yeah…she knows about you."

These last words he mumbled and she watched as his eyes adorably fell to the ground when he said them.

"Then…one more thing."

"_What?"_

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"She doesn't know you, so she can't like or dislike you."

"There was a tone."

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "She knows how hung up I was on you and that it didn't work out. She knows about me going to Yale…and about at the publishing house. She just doesn't want me to get hurt. I haven't really seen her yet to even tell her that we're just catching up…this isn't a date."

Rory considered his explanation. And because she still thought of herself as knowing him, she believed him.

"Okay."

He looked up at her suspiciously. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Let's get a drink."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

They sat in a booth away from the band and Jess shook his head when Rory opened the menu a waitress sat on the table for them. "You can't be hungry."

"Never say that to a Gilmore."

"We just ate. Three courses and dessert," he reminded her.

"That was prissy food. This is real food," she told him without looking up.

The waitress glanced from one to the other, pen posed. "I can come back…"

"I'll have a beer. Whatever's on tap," Jess told her. His gaze moved to Rory.

"Um…"

"Wine?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Beer's good for me, too." The waitress gave her a nod. "Oh, and the jalapeño poppers, please."

Jess closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're going to be sick."

"Doubtful," she smiled.

"Slumming with the beer, though."

Her expression turned to one of surprise. "How's that? I like beer."

"You look like you should be a wine connoisseur these days."

"This is for work," she reminded him, indicating her clothing. "When I get back to the hotel it's flannel pants and layers."

He nodded and grinned. "Okay, okay."

"Enough about my pajama choices. Tell me everything. I know you're teaching. English, Literature, some writing… What else? Are you going to publish again? I've been all over waiting for your next book."

He groaned, his head falling back to the cushioned back of the booth as he laughed at her. "No…no books for a while. I'm going to keep doing the college thing for a while. Teaching, that is. I'm working on my Masters…but it's a slow process."

Her eyes rolled. "Tell me about it. Grandpa's pushing me to go back. And I probably won't be covering world events until I do…but I was just so tired of school after graduation."

"I was tired of school in the third grade," he reminded her.

Their drinks arrived, and the poppers, and she dove into them with zest, slathering one in salsa before popping it whole into her mouth.

He watched her appreciatively. "If you actually chew that I hear there's flavor and other kinds of fun experiences for your taste buds."

She ignored him, pushing the plate to the middle of the table. "Have one."

"I can't eat any more, Rory. Mariano's are great at many things, and I'm not so bad at eating…but I'm no Gilmore."

"More's the pity," she sniffed, then grinned. "Mm…so good. So anyway. You've got the roommate, no girlfriend."

"No girlfriend," he acknowledged.

"Dating anyone?"

"Nope."

"Having meaningful conversations with anyone? Glances across a room?"

"Only right now," he smiled.

"Har har."

"You're so full of questions, why don't you answer some? What happened to the blond dick from Yale?"

She sputtered with a mouth full of popper. "Logan? Oh…that's been over forever. He's in London. Or it might be Venice. I'm really not sure anymore."

"What happened?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her beer. "He went to work for his father, in London. He stayed there a year, then transferred to California, then back to London. It got incredibly hard to keep up with. Plus, there's the problem of him sleeping with a coworker."

Jess' expression didn't change. "That'll do it. I'm sorry."

Rory shrugged again. "It was a year ago."

"Still. Not a cool thing to do."

"Well, he's a daddy now, though he's fighting that in court, despite the DNA evidence. Apparently the Huntzberger's are trying to say she set him up."

"He's such a _super_ cool guy."

She shook her head with a mock laugh. "One of millions."

He snorted. "Hey, we're not all bad."

Something in his tone had her looking up over the edge of her mug. "No, you're not. You were never that horrible to me."

"Well, I never cheated on you, anyway. I just left you, made you crazy, stopped contacting you, ordered you to run away with me and then yelled at you about your life's choices."

"I'm serious, Jess. For everything you…we…didn't do right, you never strung me along for a year then impregnated a stranger in Milan."

His lips pursed thoughtfully. "I _do_ have that going for me."

"Don't give yourself such a hard time. I hurt you, too."

Jess's shoulder jerked. "It was a long time ago. Let bygones be and all that."

"We never talked about it."

"What, you throwing me over for the guy who ended up cheating on you?"

She winced. "Yeah, that. And I didn't exactly throw you over."

He gave her a look. "You came to see me, and let me think you were broken up with dickhead, and then when I kissed you, letting it all come back to me again, then I find out you're still with him. That you loved him."

Her nose wrinkled. "I did do that, didn't I?'

Because she looked so bad, Jess dropped the offended act. "Yeah…but that's after I split for California without a word, then came back and demanded you run away with me so…"

"Call it even?"

"I'd say I get the better deal out of that, so okay."

She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I'm sorry I made you think Logan and I had split up."

He looked at her evenly. "I'm sorry I ran away to California without telling you."

"I'm sorry I kissed you at Sookie's wedding and then went to D.C. for six weeks."

"And didn't call," he reminded her.

"And didn't call."

"I'm sorry I made things difficult for you and Dean."

She laughed. "No you're not!"

He grinned. "Yeah…I'm really not. But I _am_ sorry that I yelled at you outside that bar that night with Logan."

Her eyes widened. "Ooh, my turn not to be sorry. That was a good thing, Jess. Really."

"How's that?" he asked with interest.

"Because I was so messed up before that. Between not talking to my mom, and community service for stealing a boat…a boat! I stole a boat. I mean…who does that? Not me! And my grandma was running my life and turning me into a mini-Emily, and I wore weird clothes…and I only did the things that Logan and his friends did…"

Jess' eyes glimmered. "Wait, you stole a boat?"

"A yacht, actually. And yes. I did. Well, Logan and I did. And I got totally busted for it, and Logan got like, nothing, and I had to do a million hours of community service for it…I have a record. Me. A _record_."

"I bet you look cute in an orange jumpsuit."

"It was _not _funny," she glared before breaking into a grin.

"Crime doesn't pay, miss."

She scoffed. "Because you don't have a record. Yeah, right."

"Never been caught," he corrected, tipping back his mug for a drink. She rolled her eyes again and sat back. "So…there had to be a guy after Logan."

"Eh…maybe a date here or there. Nothing serious, though. Not that I don't have the time for it. I'm not exactly writing a weekly column or anything."

"Love's overrated."

"You may be right about that."

They fell into silence until Jess grabbed a popper off her plate and stuffed it in his mouth. "Aren't we just a couple of bitter old hags."

"Here's to hagdom," Rory nodded, clinking her glass to his.

He settled back into the booth, stretching his legs out on the seat. "So tomorrow you've got the thing…when do you leave?"

"My flight's at four. Back to the fun and excitement of Hartford."

He traced a finger around the top of his mug thoughtfully. "Going back to Stars Hollow anytime soon?"

"Probably. I usually head back there if I'm not working over a weekend. Since the baby came I go back pretty much whenever I can so I can watch him grow up." She looked up at him. "When's the last time you were back there?"

He thought for a moment. "About six months ago, I guess. Just stopped in, saw Luke, scared Kirk. The usual."

"I think I was actually on assignment that weekend or I probably would have been there too. How come you never come back for holidays? We always do the huge feast at Thanksgiving and Christmas."

He shrugged. "Dunno. Never really been my thing."

"Well, you should. You've got a new cousin now. And Luke would love it. Me, too."

"You would?" he asked with surprise.

She grinned. "Sure. Like we said…bygones and water under bridges. We're grown ups now, right? I'm sure we can handle a crazy family holiday. We might actually keep each other sane through it all."

He nodded thoughtfully. "And if we can't, we can always steal a boat and sail away."

"I have quite a bit of experience in that department, as it happens."

* * *

Jess walked in the door to his apartment, surprised to find Kate sitting on the couch, awake. "What are you still doing up? Don't you have to work in the morning?" he asked, tossing his keys into a bowl on the table.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. And if you were bringing her back here for hot monkey love, I wanted to be able to go elsewhere."

"Jesus, Kate," he groaned.

She raised an eyebrow. "What? It's _Rory._"

"Yeah, it's Rory. And I can tell you one thing, I don't think Rory has hot monkey love." He paused a moment. "At least I don't want to think about her having it."

"So what did you guys do?" she asked, tucking her legs underneath her on the ancient couch.

"She had a dinner she was covering for the newspaper she writes for. They told her to bring someone, she didn't have someone, I became someone."

"Sounds like a hoot. Then what. You said you were having drinks."

"And we did. Two each."

"Am I going to have to tickle you to get the details out of you?"

"I will breathe jalepeno poppers on you," he warned.

"Ah ha! So there were poppers! That's more than drinks."

His eyes widened. "You are a super sleuth, Ms. Lansbury," he told her as he collapsed onto a chair. "We had drinks. And poppers. We talked a bit, cleared some of the air. She goes back tomorrow and I probably won't see her unless I go home for a weekend."

"Home?"

"Yeah, Stars Hollow."

"I _know _Stars Hollow. My surprise comes from you never calling it home before. Not once. Ever."

He thought about it a moment, surprised himself. "Yeah…I guess I haven't. Whatever, it doesn't mean anything. Luke was more of a dad to me than my real dad was, so I guess I thought of that as home. Plus, my mom lived there. A couple times, actually."

"But you always said New York was home."

"Kate…do you have a point here?"

"No…no point," she pouted slightly.

He stood up and walked to his room, taking off his suit and slipping into a pair of flannel pants, then grinning as he thought of Rory doing the same in her hotel room. Grabbing some papers to be graded he padded back to the living room and to the chair he'd been occupying moment earlier.

"Did you kiss her?" Kate asked out of nowhere.

He looked up, surprised. "What? No."

"Are you sure?" she demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I didn't."

Kate watched him for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

"What's your problem with Rory?" he asked heatedly.

"I don't have a problem with Rory."

Jess glared. "Something's up your ass about her. First today at school, then the phone call, now this."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all," she confessed, flipping off the TV and turning to face him. "Remember you showing up at my apartment the last time she saw you in Philly? You were a mess, Jess. You were so hurt, so needy. My heart broke for you. If I'd known it then, that she was why you turned to me, I wouldn't have slept with you that night. When I found out…that's when my heart broke for _me_." He didn't say anything, and after a moment, she continued. "I just don't want to see you get hurt like that again. I know how you feel about her, even after all this time. You probably don't even know that you're half in love with her anymore. But I see it. Any time your uncle calls, or you mention something about Stars Hollow…or high school…or Ayn Rand, whatever that's about."

He was too shocked to speak for a moment. When he did, he had to clear his throat first to get the words out. "I didn't know you felt like that."

"Well, you never asked, did you?" she bit out. "You decided we should be friends, and I didn't have much a choice, so we're friends. And I think that's the right decision," she assured him sincerely. "You and I are meant for many things…greatness…riches…world domination…but being lovers is not one of them."

His eyes were troubled. "So…I hurt you."

She shrugged. "I'm over it."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Get over yourself, Professor," she rolled her eyes. "I am not pining away for you day and night. I love you, you're my best friend and the biggest pain in the ass in my life, but you're my friend and that's it. However…Rory is something different. She's the girl. The one. She's Neo, she's your lobster…whatever you want to call it. You're not over her yet, and her just showing up is bizarre."

"She had something for work. We ran into each other in the coffee shop. She wasn't hunting me down."

Kate gave him a sad smile. "I know. I'm not saying she planned this. I just don't want you to fall for her all over again and I don't want to watch you hurting over her anymore. You never date Jess, not much. And I know why, even if you don't. I hear it when you talk about her. I'm sorry it didn't work out between you, and that you both hurt each other. I'm just scared for you. I don't want to watch you go through what you did three years ago."

He didn't say anything, just stared at the floor, hunched over his knees as he sat in the chair, arms crossed over his chest. She stood up a moment later and crossed to him, kissing the top of his head. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded but didn't move as she walked into her bedroom and casting him one final glance, shut her door for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

He was going to die. Here and now. His breathing was restricted…his heart rate was slowing…he was losing the ability for rational thought… Any minute now, it would be over. Was that a white light up ahead? 

"Aunt Celia will love this scarf, but I honestly don't think my cousin Mel is going to like that sweater," Kate announced as she took a bulging bag from the clerk at Macy's and handed it to Jess and adding to the other three bags he was barely managing.

He rolled his eyes as he juggled the items in his arms. "Then why did you buy it?"

She gave him a completely female look. "Because I wasn't sure. And if I can't find something else at least I have that."

"You also have six weeks until Christmas," he pointed out, knowing it wouldn't matter.

It didn't. "I have twenty-three people to buy for and no money. I've been buying presents since July. I have to be done by Thanksgiving so I can start saving for next year."

"Your family is insane," he told her blandly as they walked out of the store and onto the busy New York sidewalk. God, it was good to be back in the city – at least he had that much going for him. He hadn't been able to concentrate on much since Rory had left only a few weeks earlier, and finally, unable to take another weekend of doing nothing but drinking beer in front of the TV or grading papers, he mentioned to Kate that they could go into New York. Knowing her as he did, she was packed a half hour later. "Why don't you draw names, or better yet, just not buy gifts?" he continued after a moment.

Kate glared at him and punched him on the shoulder. "Hey!" he cried.

"You have no Christmas spirit at all," she continued, ignoring him. "How do you not get excited? You grew up in New York…the big tree…skating rinks…the holiday bustle… How can you not love that? And in Stars Hollow…I bet that was a Norman Rockwell painting come to life. Charming and quaint and small-town Christmas. It was like that, wasn't it. Admit it. And you liked it."

Jess rolled his eyes again, giving her a bored look, and hitched up some of her bags to avoid dropping them. Christmas wasn't really all that bad. He actually enjoyed most of it, probably because he didn't have a huge amount of people to buy for…it really just boiled down to buying a gift for Kate, and he only did that because she lavished him with presents and he felt guilty about it. Buying a good gift meant putting effort into it, and people usually made a big deal over effort, and feelings made him uncomfortable when you got down to it.

"It was okay," was all he'd give her.

She wasn't fooled. "I knew it. It's _just_ like that! I'd love to see it sometime. We should go crash Stars Hollow and see your uncle."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What, now? No way."

"Not right this minute. Just, soon," she persisted.

He kept walking down the chilly street. "I don't want to."

"Oh, come on. It would be fun! I'd love to see 'the place you call home,'" she teased.

He pointed ahead of them. "That bookstore you wanted to go to is right there," he told her, knowing it would distract her.

Her head whipped up. "Oh, good! My dad really wants this ancient copy of something or other. You think they'll have it?" she asked.

He nodded. "They have many, many copies of 'something or other.' I used to come here all the time when I lived here. The guy who owns it knows every book ever made. If he doesn't have it, he can probably order it for you. And his wife makes this fettuccine that breaks your heart."

They pushed into the store, the charming bell over the door dinging as they entered. "It's nothing that special. Renowned, I mean. Just a book of poetry that my dad's grandfather wrote. Dad's copy of it got destroyed in a fire or something."

Jess jerked his head toward the counter. "You ask. I'm gonna…." With an asinine flourish he dumped the bags at her feet and began wandering the stacks, yanking a book off the shelf here and there to look over.

The smell of a bookstore said 'home' to him more than cookies baking or mom's perfume. It relaxed him to be surrounded by books, the thoughts of millions of other people there for him to absorb. Only one other person had ever felt that way. Chuckling to himself with a sad shake of his head he pulled another book off the shelf, skimmed it, and rounded a corner slowly, his eyes quickly scanning the shelves.

Dissatisfied with the selection, he turned to head to the back of the store, where he'd found several hidden treasures in the past, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned, searching the bookstore, before he began walking. _It couldn't be._

He walked past aisle after aisle, hunting as discreetly as possible until he found her. Rory, standing in the middle of Carmine's Books, in New York City. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her peruse the stacks, her arms loaded with dusty books. She appeared to be completely serene, and totally in her element, happier here in a cluttered bookstore than she would have been anywhere else in the world.

He approached her quietly. "You know, city-to-city stalking is probably an offense. Plus, you're not very good at it."

Rory looked over at him in surprise. "Wow. Jess."

He grinned, "Wow, Rory."

"What are you doing here?" she finally smiled, and his heart beat a little faster that she seemed genuinely happy to see him.

His head jerked toward the front of the store. "Taking a little weekend trip with my roommate…she's up front bothering Mr. Carmine. And I think the more pertinent question is what are _you_ doing here, Gilmore? This is my city."

"You don't live here anymore," she pointed out.

"So because you live in Hartford you don't consider Stars Hollow 'yours?'" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Touche. I'm getting a book for my grandfather. He mentions this store all the time, he loves Mr. Carmine, and I've always wanted to see it. There's a book he wanted…Mr. Carmine had it…I offered to come get it."

Jess glanced at the sizable stack in her arms. "One book, huh?"

Rory's eyes gleamed. "There is no way you or I could leave this store with just one book. This place is amazing."

He nodded with appreciation. "That it is. I _lived_ here when I was a kid. I read my first Hemingway right over there," he told her, leaning in close to her and pointing to a small corner loaded with pillows, perfect for curling up with books. He smiled to himself, watching her expression change from one of interest to one of longing as she looked at the corner.

The scent of him caught her briefly. He smelled clean, like soap and shaving gel…he smelled real, like a man, not over-coiffed like Logan had. Her breath hitched, and she caught his gaze for a moment, looked into this deep brown eyes, felt the connection between them that hadn't faded in all these years, then forced herself to swallow and dragged her eyes to where he was pointing.

When she spoke her voice was soft, child-like, and slightly breathless. "I still need a place to sleep tonight, maybe Mr. Carmine would let me stay here…I could sleep right there, all curled up, surrounded by books…"

Jess swallowed hard. "He's a nice guy, we can ask."

She reluctantly looked away from the cozy nook and back at Jess. "So…um…what are you doing here?"

"Shopping."

"You hate shopping."

"I really do."

"You're with your roommate?" she asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah. She's looking for a book for her dad or something. We were bored, so we came into the city to hang out. Then she decided it was the perfect time to go Christmas shopping, and my day has been hell ever since."

Rory tried, but failed, to hide her smile. "Well, it's nice of you to go shopping with her."

"Keep that up and I won't show you where Mr. Carmine keeps the good stuff," he threatened quietly, leaning in to whisper to her as they headed up to the front of the store.

"Jess!" a large, older man cried out as he stood behind the counter. "Long time no see!" He came around and grabbed Jess in a bear hug that lifted the younger man off his feet.

"Hey Mr. Carmine," Jess greeted him with a smile as he returned the hug. When they separated he nodded toward Kate. "Any luck with her book?"

"You just wait," Mr. Carmine told him cheerfully with his heavy Italian accent, shaking his finger as he spoke. "I find it for her."

"He's _adorable_," Kate whispered to Jess as Mr. Carmine busied himself finding the book she'd requested. "And…" She caught sight of Rory. "Well. Hello," she said, glancing at Jess, then back to Rory. "You're Rory."

"Um…hi. Yeah…I'm Rory. And you're…" She looked at Jess helplessly, flushing.

"Kate," the blonde told her. "I'm Jess's roommate. It's really nice to meet you. Did you guys just run into each other?"

"Yeah," Jess nodded, his eyes burning into Kate with warning not to open her mouth and say things she shouldn't.

Kate happily ignored him, as he knew she would. "You don't live in New York, right? You live in Stars Hollow?"

With a slightly uncomfortable nod, Rory cleared her throat. "Well, Hartford, actually, now…but I did. That's still home."

"So that makes this an even stranger coincidence. I was just telling Jess that we should go back to Stars Hollow for Thanksgiving. I mean, he thinks of it as home, too, and I've never seen it. It sounds like such a sweet town. Really homey. I've always wanted to live somewhere like that."

Rory gave Jess a surprised glance. "Home?" she asked, and Jess sighed heavily, hoping to fall through the earth at any moment.

"Yeah…uh…I told her it's a bad idea," he fumbled.

"Why?" Rory asked. "I told you last time I saw you that you should come home for Thanksgiving. We can catch up some more and you can see Jake…it would be great. I know Luke would love it."

"Your mom wouldn't," he pointed out.

Now Rory's eyes rolled skyward. "Oh, whatever, that's ancient history."

"I find book!" Mr. Carmine bellowed in his thick accent from the back of the shop, raising his arm, and the book, overhead for them to see. He climbed down from a library ladder and headed back to the counter.

Kate gasped. "I can't believe it! Wow! Oh, Mr. Carmine, thank you so much!" she all but squealed. Glancing at Rory she grinned. "Excuse me just a second. But don't go anywhere."

Rory smiled back at her. "She's…nice."

"She's…uh…yeah," he nodded, resigned.

"So…this is weird, don't you think? Running into each other like this, twice?"

"Yeah…maybe it's a little weird. We just came in to…well, Kate's shopping. I was bored. Actually, I still _am _bored, but…"

"How long are you here?"

"Just overnight. I can't take too much more of letting her loose in the city. The shopping…" he shuddered and grinned. "So what else do you have here?" He indicated the pile of books on the counter.

"Things that will probably keep me up all night," she grinned, handing him an ancient edition of _Paradise Lost._

"Some things don't change."

Her mind may have been on books, but he couldn't help but concentrate on her almost exclusively. Man…she looked incredibly pretty…flushed from carrying the books, the excitement in her eyes at the treasures she'd found. And she did see them that way…no matter how tattered or torn or dog-eared…the books were prizes to her, things to be honored. He loved that about her. "So…when are you leaving? We should get dinner or something."

"I was going to drive back tonight, but I can't find this one bookstore and I don't want to drive back up again, so I might just find a room somewhere," she told him. "But…no…don't worry about dinner. I mean…you and Kate are here together, so…"

"We're not here together," he pointed out quickly. "She won't care."

She glanced at him quizzically. "I meant, this is your trip. I don't want to intrude on it."

Foolishness flushed through him. "I can't just leave you alone in the big old city. It's a scary world out there," he grinned, desperately trying to bring the conversation back to the light and teasing.

"Jess…I couldn't. You guys don't want me around," she protested as Kate walked back over to them.

"What don't I want?" Kate asked, trying, and failing, to handle all of her bags until Jess took several from her.

"Me tagging along with you guys tonight," Rory told her, embarrassed.

Kate glanced at Jess. "You told her I wouldn't want her to hang out with us tonight?"

His eyes flew open. "What? No!" he corrected. "I told her you wouldn't care. She's the one being a freak and thinking you would feel like she was all intruding on us."

Kate's gaze moved back to Rory. "Oh…well…yeah. You should. We're not doing anything really fancy, and we're staying in some crappy hotel."

Her tone wasn't the most inviting, and Rory hesitated until Kate looked at Jess, studied him for a moment, then finally gave Rory a smile. "Really, come on. This guy will be lucky to have two such fine females, such as we are, on his arm tonight. Besides, he's the New Yorker. He can show us all the hot spots."

"Which we can't afford to get into," he added.

"I didn't say we'd go _inside_," she grinned. "I said you could show them to us."

Rory hesitated before finally nodding. "Well, okay. If you're sure. I have to get a room somewhere. I didn't realize it was so late and I haven't done anything about finding a place to sleep tonight. The thought of that is a little daunting since it took me a half hour just to find my parking space to come in here, and I think I'm actually parked closer to Hartford than I am to here."

"We're not staying at the Ritz, but there might be room at the hotel we're at," Kate offered. "Let's take care of this, we'll get your car, 'cause yes, I'm insisting that you drive from now on so I don't have to carry all this back to the hotel--"

"YOU carry them?" Jess interjected incredulously.

"—and then we'll get you a room, get freshened up, and head out. I'm dying to know all about Jess as a teenager," Kate told Rory, ignoring Jess and his tone.

Rory smiled. "It's a tortured past, he has," she told Kate, her eyes warming up.

"I can only imagine. Poor Jess with his black heart."

Jess followed the girls to the check-out, grumbling to himself and considering that he may have, in fact, lost his god-damned mind.

* * *

"I'm serious. A swan," Rory laughed, gasping for breath as she attempted to take a drink of her beer.

"A swan!" Kate squawked. "As in the bird? The beautiful, majestic creature? A beautiful, majestic swan gave you a black eye?" she asked Jess.

Jess closed his eyes and pictured himself back in the hotel…a silent room…maybe an old movie on tv…_alone._

"Okay, okay," he grumbled. "That's enough revisiting every horribly embarrassing thing that ever happened to me. How did you even find out it was a swan?"

"Luke told me," Rory giggled.

Jess bit his lip and nodded. _Dead man, Luke. Dead. Man._

"I need another drink," he announced, shoving away from the booth and ambling to the bar.

Kate continued to giggle, half-drunk. "That's a great story, Rory." She laughed again. "Story, Rory."

Rory snorted, which started them all over again, the two girls convulsing into laughter. "Stop!" Rory cried, slapping a hand on the table. "We have to stop!"

"Can't!" Kate gasped, wiping at a tear.

"Okay…okay," Rory said, taking a deep breath. "We can act like civilized women. I know we can."

Kate coughed, clearing her throat, and sat up straight. "Of course. You're right. We can act like proper young ladies."

They smirked at each other and a giggle escaped Kate's lips as Rory scooted out of the booth. "I'm going to go get Jess and make sure he's going to drive us home after all this," she told Kate, and walked up to the bar, staggering slightly from the three martini's she'd had. "Can't have the sober driver mad at us."

"Pouting?" she teased, joining him at the bar.

He looked over at her, turning his head to give her the full effect of his glare. "No…no…this is great. Maybe next we could get my mom down here to show you naked pictures of me in the bathtub."

"I bet I could call her," Rory told him seriously, cocking her head to the side and giving him a smile.

"You're hilarious, Gilmore," he told her, throwing down some bills and turning to face the room, leaning against the smooth oak of the bar.

"I like this place," she commented, joining him.

"Me too. Been here a couple times. Not too loud, not a lot of drunken teenagers."

"Perfect for story-telling," she nodded with a grin.

"I'm sure I can come up with one or two if you want to play that game," he threatened. "Maybe Kate would like to know about the sprinkler incident, and how you were soaking wet by the time I showed up and saved the day."

"That's not nearly as embarrassing as you getting beaked by a swan," she retorted.

It wasn't, and he knew it. Resigned, he took a swig of his beer.

She shifted her feet and sat back against the bar. "I guess we should get back to Kate," she told him, but made no move to walk away. "Thanks again for talking that guy into giving me that room at the single rate. I never could have afforded the suite rate."

He shrugged. "It was all they had left, you needed a place to stay. I'm sure my first-born won't mind that I gave him up to a stranger to get a pretty girl a room."

Rory flushed at the compliment. "He looked very stable to me," she assured him with a pat on the arm. "All his tattoos were spelled correctly."

Kate staggered up to them. "You guys ditching me?" she grinned.

Jess and Rory exchanged a glance and shared a small smile. "I think you've had a good enough time for all of us," Rory told her. "Why don't we go back to the hotel and you can take a nice hot bath and rest up from a hard day of shopping."

Kate smiled and flung an arm around Rory's neck. "I wasn't sure I'd like you. But I do. Of_ course_ I do. I mean, Jess loves you, so why shouldn't I?"

Rory and Jess froze momentarily and their eyes met, Rory's face surprised, Jess's expression one of terror. "Heh," he muttered. "She's pretty out of it."

"Yeah," Rory nodded, unsure what to say.

They headed out and up the street, Jess hailing a cab as they went. When they got in and the driver pulled off, Kate smiled at Rory. "I'm not drunk, really. Well, I'm not feeling any pain, but I'm not trashed. That would be a horrible first impression of me, and I don't want you to think badly of me. Jess is my best friend, and you're important to him, so I want you to like me."

"Kate…" Jess warned, his voice low.

"Jess…I'm serious. I like her. I do," she turned from Jess to Rory, completely serious. "Jess told me about your past with him…and you know…friends are protective. But I do like you," she smiled, clasping Rory's hand. "I'm glad I got to meet you."

Jess stared out the window, fuming, as Rory glanced from a tipsy, but sincere, Kate, to his furious expression, and decided the best thing to say at the moment was, "Thanks, Kate. I like you, too."

Jess all but yanked Kate out of the cab a moment later when they pulled up to the hotel and Rory had to jog to catch up with them.

"Just help me get her upstairs and I'll get her out of your life," he told Rory, punching the button on the elevator panel with fury.

"Jess, it's fine," she smiled at him. "Nothing's wrong."

Kate patted his face. "You need to relax, Jess. Rory and I are fast friends."

"I'm thrilled," he noted, and stepped off the elevator, making a left toward their rooms. "Okay, here we go," he announced, opening the door to the room he and Kate were sharing. They wandered inside and deposited Kate on her bed. "Take a shower," he ordered, and walked back out into the hallway, indicating to Rory that she should follow him. "I'm walking Rory to her room. Don't do anything dumb while I'm gone."

Rory glanced at Jess, then back to Kate, and gave the girl a smile. "Good night, Kate," she waved. "I had fun tonight. Maybe I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Rory," Kate grinned. "I'll see you when we come visit you in Stars Hollow!" she shouted as Rory and Jess shut the door.

They walked down the hall to Rory's room and she slipped the key in the lock, glancing at him curiously. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"Nothing," he said gruffly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The door opened and she turned, leaning against the jam. "Jess, I want to know…what did you tell her? Did she hate me before tonight?"

"She didn't hate you. She likes you," he told her, glancing up from behind mile-long eyelashes.

"Jess…"

"Rory, if we're going to have this talk right now I'm going to need more to drink."

She glanced back at her room. "I don't have anything."

"Mini-bar."

He pushed past her and found the mini-bar key, opening it up and pulling out a can of cola and a bottle of whiskey.

"You're paying for that," she told him, throwing down her keys and purse, and stripping off her coat and shoes.

"I'm good for it," he nodded, taking a plastic cup from the sink and mixing himself a drink. "You want?"

"The soda only, please," she asked, taking a seat on the bed.

He poured one for her and after handing it over, carefully sat himself in a corner chair, a safe distance away. "I didn't tell Kate anything bad about you. I don't have anything bad to say about you," he assured her. "She just knows that we didn't work out. A couple of times."

Rory's face showed she wasn't convinced and her blue eyes held his with concern. "That's it? 'Cause her idea of me seemed to be a little more 'heart-breaker' than 'respectable ex-girlfriend.'"

"We…" Stopping himself, Jess took a drink, closed his eyes, and took a breath. _Time for the truth. _"Kate and I got together, once. We met, we hit it off…but it wasn't right. She was into me a little more than I realized. That night…at the publishing house? Remember that you came to see me?"

Rory nodded. "Of course."

Jess leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, his eyes intent on hers. "I wasn't over you, Rory. I'd seen you only a few weeks before, when I came to Hartford and met Logan. And I was…it was a lot to see you again. I thought I was over you, I thought I was ready and could handle it, but I wasn't. And I realized that after I got back. So when you showed up in Philly…I thought you were single again, and here was my chance. I was grown up now. Here I was, finally able to be something for you, to be who I thought you wanted. Not like I was when I went to Yale and I thought I was enough for you then…God…I was such an idiot..."

He trailed off, embarrassed. "And then we kissed…and you told me you weren't broken up with that assbag." Her eyebrow raised. "Sorry… And after you left…I was sort of messed up. I ended up at Kate's that night."

Rory's eyes lowered. "Oh."

"That was the only time anything ever happened between us. And it was because of you. I'm not blaming you…I know it sounds like I am, but I'm _not_. I'm just telling you. I…I wasn't over you. And I used her. And she was able to see that, and to forgive me, and to be my friend anyway."

"So that's why she doesn't like me, or _didn't_ like me, anyway."

He shook his head, dark locks falling into his eyes. "No…she didn't like _me_ for that. She wasn't sure about you because she knew that you and I…" He took a deep breath. "That I'd loved you."

Rory's heart was racing, and her chest was so tight she didn't think she could breathe as unexpected joy overtook her system, quickly followed by regret. "I didn't know…I didn't know I'd hurt you like that, Jess."

He shrugged gently. "We hurt each other. It happens."

"When you came to Yale… I wanted to go with you. God…I would have. But I was scared. Running away has never been my thing. I didn't want to leave my life, and I didn't want to get hurt by you again."

"Plus, you were with Dean."

Her head shook "No…I wasn't. He just happened to be there, he gave me a ride home. That was it. It was the weirdest of all weird coincidences."

They sat in silence for a moment, as Jess thoughtfully sipped on his drink. Nervously, Rory took a drink from her own cup. "I didn't know, Jess. And I'm really sorry for letting you think that Logan and I were broken up and letting you kiss me…and for leaving you like that. I was mad at him…and I was using you to get back at him."

He nodded.

"It was wrong…but I thought we were past that now. Friends, and all."

"We are, Rory. It's over. I'm just telling you why Kate was apprehensive. I got drunk one night and apparently talked her ear off about you. I'm guessing I got a little moony and she sort of took it from there."

"Moony, huh?" Rory dared to smirk.

"First time for everything."

"Is that all you told her?"

"Pretty much," he nodded. "She's my friend…and honestly, I do love her. I don't know what I'd have done without her the last few years. She calls me on all my bullshit, but she's still fun." His eyes warmed. "Kinda like someone else I used to know," he told her pointedly with a half-hearted grin.

Rory didn't know what to say. "I…I'm so sorry, Jess."

He moved over to the bed. "Don't be. Really. I'm…over it. I just wanted you to know why Kate might have had some unfair ideas about you, and now you do."

She nodded. "Okay."

"She just doesn't want me to get hurt again, that's all. And since…well…you and I…we're friends, right? She doesn't need to worry. She knows that now."

Rory swallowed hard. "Right," she agreed, and wondered why her words sounded so hollow to her own ears.

He cleared his throat nervously, feeling the air around him get thick. "Anyway. I'm glad I ran into you tonight. Really. I've missed you, Rory." Giving her a small smile, he stood. "I should get back to my room, check on her."

Rory nodded, her head fuzzy. "Alright."

He turned a few steps from the door. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded slowly, turning toward him. "Yeah, of course. I…I probably just had too much to drink. Go…check on Kate."

He looked at her curiously. "Rory…I didn't mean to upset you."

She looked up quickly. "What? Oh, no. You didn't. Really, Jess. I'm fine," she said, her words spilling from her mouth.

"Seriously, Rory. I want us to be friends. It would be nice to have someone happy to see me if I ever do show up in Stars Hollow again."

"I'm the welcome wagon," she nodded, her tongue feeling like it had cotton balls glued to it. _What in the hell was wrong with her?_

He wasn't convinced, but turned to go anyway. "Will I see you in the morning?"

She nodded. "Sure. Probably."

He nodded. "Okay. Well…good night, Rory."

Rory's eyes met his and held. "Good night, Jess."

He walked to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the hall, glancing up at her once more before shutting the door. With a strangled cry, Rory closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed. _Idiot!_ she screamed inside her head. _What is wrong with you? You can't have feelings for him after this long. It's nostalgia. It's…it's…_

_It's Jess._

Panic filled her heart and she launched herself off the bed, practically tripping over the bedspread, and flung the door open, ready to run down the hall to his room. She stopped short as the door opened all the way, revealing Jess, leaning against the opposite wall, contemplating a cigarette in his hand.

His head shot up at the sudden noise. "Hey," he murmured.

"I…"

Their eyes met and the world stood still for a split second before, with one quick motion, he crossed to her, pulling her against him and crushing his mouth to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in posting. The holidays are kicking my butt! Hopefully it's about to end and I will get back on a more frequent posting schedule. Happy Holidays! - BC

* * *

Pushing Rory back into her room, Jess continued to assault her mouth with his own. He kicked the door shut with his foot before turning her around and pressing her back against it.

"God…Jess…" she moaned when his lips left hers only momentarily. _Yes._ His hands came up to her face, cupping it sweetly, and his mouth moved back to hers, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth as he deepened the kiss. His hands, lord, those wonderful hands, raced over her body, around to the back of her neck, holding her to him. In turn, hers ran over his back and shoulders, teasingly playing under his sweater until they came up again and fingers plunged into his hair. Her head dropped back when his mouth attacked her neck and ear, hot, fast breaths warming her skin and sending flames through her system.

It seemed to last for hours as they strained against each other, her arms wrapped around him, holding his strong body to hers as he continued to elicit oh-so-fabulous responses from every nerve-ending in her system. She tingled…there was no better word for it. His breathing came fast as he continued to kiss her before she gently, reluctantly, cursing herself even as she did it, pushed him back.

"Jess…Wait…"

His heart ached as her word registered in his head. _God, don't tell me to stop…_ Though he made no move to let her go, he did back off momentarily. "What's the matter?" he murmured gently, his eyes meeting hers head on.

"Should we…do you think this…?" she fumbled for words, any words that could be strung together in a cohesive sentence, and failed.

His heart sank. "Oh…right…I mean…no…" he murmured, backing up a step, releasing her from his grip. "Sorry."

Rory's skin wept at the loss of his touch and she almost reached for him, but stopped herself. Her head shook almost violently as she answered him. "No…don't be…I'm not sorry…I just…it's…it's…"

"Us?" he finished softly, understanding, and hating that he couldn't push aside his feelings for her, his desire to protect her heart, and his, and just go with the emotion and passion of right now.

Her eyes held his for a moment and he noticed how dark they were when she was aroused. "Yeah…us." She swallowed, and impulsively leaned in and kissed him hard, leaning her forehead against his. The gesture sent blood hurtling to his groin and he moaned against her mouth. "Jess…I want to…I want this...I do…" she stuttered a moment later, backing up once again.

His eyes narrowed as annoyance and stupidity flooded through him. "Obviously. No, it's okay," he told her, with a curt nod. "Really. I should go."

Her forehead wrinkled with confusion. "Jess…"

He closed his eyes and rolled his neck, feeling weary, and backed up from her. "It's okay, Rory. This was…this shouldn't happen. Sorry about it…sorry about everything. I can't do this, so…it's okay."

Confusion fluttered across her face. "Wait, what?"

His tone was stiff. "Just what I said. I can't…I'm sorry. I want to, you have no idea how much…but…"

"Jess…" she put a hand on his arm. "Wait…don't go. Talk to me."

"I really should get back and check on Kate."

"Jess, are you mad?"

His eyes whipped up to hers, dark and intent. "No…Rory. I'm not. I just…we've done this." He sighed, swallowing all pride. "Been down that road. I told you before that after seeing you in Philly…I thought I was over you, and I wasn't…I hurt Kate…it hurt me, kissing you and letting it all come back... I don't know what I am about you right now – if I'm over you, if I'm not… I don't think I can do a one-night stand, Rory. Not with you."

Rory's heart slammed in her chest to the point that she raised a hand and pressed it to her breast. "God, Jess…I never meant…"

He gave her a sad smile. "It's okay. Really. We'll just stop now, okay? Chalk it up to a couple of beers, kids got crazy, that kind of thing."

Approaching her again he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, Rory. We'll catch you for breakfast." Backing up toward the door he turned, then glanced back. "I had a really good time tonight."

Rory stood helplessly in the middle of the room. "Me too," she told him lamely.

Jess walked to the door and exited the room, and with it, Rory was sure the air went with him.

Unsteadily she collapsed onto the bed, then slid to the floor pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Shit, he was gone…they'd been kissing…wonderful, heart-wrenching kisses, kisses like nothing she'd had in years, kisses that were nothing like anything she'd had before…and now he was gone…and she didn't want him to be gone._ I can't hurt him…I don't want to hurt him…God…do I want Jess? _

The idea of it shocked her system and she looked up suddenly, head whipping toward the door._ Wait a damned minute…_

Jumping to her feet she threw open the door and burst into the hallway. He was about to put the key in the lock of his door when she called out, "Do I get any kind of say in this?"

He looked up, surprised. "What?"

She stopped, hands on hips, eyes flashing. "You just walked out…you didn't even ask me what I wanted, or what I thought about all this. Maybe I don't want a one-night stand either."

He glanced around as he strode toward her. "Would you keep it down?" he hissed, grabbing her by the arm and back to her room. Once inside he whirled around to face her as the door slammed behind him. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Rory's chin came up defiantly. "You just walked out, without even asking me what I might want out of this. Do you think I just run into friends, or ex-boyfriends for that matter, and bring them all back to hotel rooms? No! I don't!"

"Again, what in the hell are you talking about?" he snapped.

"And who are you to talk to me about relationships anyway? Have you had a serious relationship, ever?"

"Woah, wait a…"

"You just assume that I'm only here because I'm…I'm…"

"Horny?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

She sneered at the word. "Yes," she said primly. "Well I'm not!"

Jess smirked. "Wow, doing wonders for my ego here, kid."

"Shut up, Jess. I'm an adult now. Been one for a while. And I can make my own decisions."

"Decisions about _what_, exactly?"

"About us. If I want to be with you or not. Here, tonight, or in the future. You don't get to just decide that this would only be a one-night stand and then I'd be done with you."

"Okay, so you have an opinion. What _do_ you want?"

The question seemed to take her by surprise. "I…I don't know," she said stupidly.

He sighed with a huge roll of his eyes and got to his feet. "Thanks for dragging me back here to assert yourself in such a definitive manner. Can I go to sleep now?"

"I mean I don't know that I can promise you a house and picket fence and golden retriever," she said to his back as he walked to the door.

He turned. "Excuse me?"

It was Rory's turn to sigh and she sat down on the bed, looking up at him somewhat forlornly. "I don't know what I want, Jess. This is all really sudden."

She looked very fragile to him at that moment, and he relaxed, feeling badly for being hostile. Feeling like an ass, he took a seat next to her on the bed.

Her eyes fell to the comforter and she played with a loose string. "It's all really sudden…and some of it's not. And that part's kind of…rushing back to me. Maybe it's nostalgia, I don't know. Maybe it's not."

Jess swallowed hard. "I wasn't trying to imply that I thought you were only here to…"

She smiled gently. "I know."

"I don't think you'd do anything to hurt me on purpose, Rory. I never have."

"I don't think you would, either."

They sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Jess put his hand over hers and stopped her from playing with the string. She looked up at him contritely. "What's going on, Rory?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I liked kissing you," she admitted.

He nodded easily, heart beat quickening. "It was working on my end."

"I don't know that tomorrow, or next week, or a year from now…if we could be a couple…I don't know if I want that, or if you want that…but I liked kissing you."

"I didn't hear either of us proposing marriage," he pointed out.

She smiled, and his heart lifted a bit. "I have that down for three months from now," she teased.

"Thanks for the heads up." Taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers, Jess continued. "I don't want to do this to myself again, Rory…unless I know that you might want something more. I don't know if I can get over you again. And yeah, I feel my manhood slipping away as I say this."

Rory hid a grin and squeezed his hand before leaning in slowly, eyes on his, and kissing him. "You feel pretty manly to me," she murmured against his mouth.

He chuckled and kissed her back.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Jess…I guess…"

"We don't have to decide anything right now," he assured her. "It's late…why don't you get some sleep."

The idea of him walking out of her room for a third time turned her stomach. "Do you have to go?"

"What?"

"I mean…we could…talk or something. Watch Conan. I don't know."

He glanced at the bed, then at her. "Are you sure?"

Swallowing, she thought about it for a split second before nodding. "Yeah."

One of his dark eyebrows cocked and he approached her slowly, a glint in his eyes. "I can't promise not to kiss you some more, ma'am."

"I wouldn't ask you to resist me, kind sir," she teased back.

His hand came up to her cheek, his thumb running over her face, her chin, before cupping around the back of her neck and pulling her to him. Their lips met without hesitation, and they sank down onto the bed, tenderly enjoying each other.

The phone rang and scared them both, causing them to spring apart like teenagers. Laughing, Rory snatched her cell phone off the nightstand and answered it. "Hey mom," she grinned at Jess, who rolled his eyes in response.

With a sigh, he kicked off his shoes and fluffed the pillows on the bed, flipping on the TV and coasting through the channels while Rory chatted with Lorelei about her trip. She mimicked him, depositing her shoes next to the bed, and grabbed some items out of her bag before heading to the bathroom, only to return a moment later in a t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Mom says hi," she told him, clicking shut the phone and taking a seat on the bed next to him.

His eyes never moved from the TV. "She does not."

"Yes, she does. She told me to tell you that you need to come see your new cousin."

"I will. Soon."

"Mmhmm," Rory responded doubtfully, settling back against the pillows.

"I haven't had a huge desire to go to Stars Hollow in a while," he told her casually as he flipped from one channel to the next.

Her gaze shifted to his face. "Oh…really?" she said as casually as she could manage.

His head turned ever so slightly until his eyes met hers. "Nope."

"If I asked nicely, would you come home for Thanksgiving?"

His eyes didn't leave her face. "Why?"

"Because…you'd have fun. And see the baby. And…maybe I'd like to see you there."

"Maybe?"

She raised an eyebrow fighting a grin. "Maybe."

He considered. "Maybe…I don't know…I don't think a 'maybe' is going to cut it."

"I'm not begging."

"That would be nice…but I could settle for something else," he told her, flipping off the TV.

Rory's gaze turned suspicious. "And what would that be?"

Jess leaned in and kissed her. It took only a moment for her to relax against him and fully return the kiss, and only a moment after that for him to shift his body until he was lying half on top of her, stroking her tongue with his own, her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Rory's body responded with pleasurable shock, an ache she hadn't felt in ages. Her hands moved to his waistband and then under his shirt, skimming over the warm, taut skin of his back and causing him to moan into her mouth as her hip pressed against him in just the right spot. "You feel good," she whispered.

"You too," he whispered back, lifting his head up just enough to meet her wide-eyed gaze. Glancing past her he reached up and turned off the bedside light, throwing them into darkness.

Rory tensed slightly. "We shouldn't…It's too…don't you think it's soon?"

"It is," he nodded with a small sigh, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

Confusion crossed his face. "Rory…" he said softly. "_I'm_ not ready for this. I'm not ready for you…for us. Taking it slow is okay."

"What do you want, Jess?" she whispered.

"Right now, I'm liking this kissing thing we're doing," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers and moving down to her neck.

She almost forgot where was going with her last statement when his teeth nibbled gently on her skin. "Jess, I'm serious."

Hearing the tone in her voice, Jess rolled to his back and pulled her with him until she lay cradled in his arm, her head on his chest. Tucking his free arm behind his head, he stared through the black up at the ceiling. "What do I want with us?" he questioned.

She nodded against him. "I mean…we don't see each other for three years…then we run into each other twice. We have this emotional talk about hurting each other and feelings and suddenly we're kissing, in a hotel room…laying in the dark together…"

"I don't know what I want," he admitted. "Seeing you again…it does things to me. I've thought about you, I guess."

"Thought what about me?" she asked softly.

"About us…about how we screwed things up, how I messed everything up…everything we talked about earlier. I wished sometimes I'd had the chance to fix it."

Her heart hammered in her chest and she was sure he could feel it through his own. "You didn't…and we were young. Not that we're old now, but you know. Big difference between sixteen and twenty-four."

"Twenty-five," he corrected her.

"That's right…last month…"

"Yup. I'm old," he said easily.

"Senior Citizen," she agreed. "The point is…it was a long time ago, Jess. So…maybe what we're doing here…this? Maybe it's…nostalgia? Trying to capture what used to be?"

He didn't answer for a moment, thinking it over. "Do you think that's what it is?" he asked, dreading her answer.

Fear overcame her briefly. Swallowing it down, she whispered, "I hope not."

Relaxing, he kissed her forehead again. "I hope not, too. You're not going to tell me that you're in love with someone else are you?"

She giggled. "No."

"And if I came to Stars Hollow, you'd be seen in public with me?"

He felt her smile in the dark. "How public? Like my back yard or Doose's?"

"If Dean's there, you're kissing me in Doose's."

She giggled again and slapped a hand on his chest. "Evil."

"Yeah," he smiled.

They were silent for a while when she yawned.

"Get some sleep," he suggested.

"I will," she murmured.

"No promises tonight. We'll see what happens."

"In two weeks."

"Two weeks."

"You'll really come for Thanksgiving?"

"Let me run it by Luke."

"Where would you stay?"

He hadn't thought about it. "I guess over the diner."

She nodded again. "So…what do we do between now and then?"

"I've got to finish up school. Exams are coming after the break."

"I mean with us."

"I know." He toyed with her hair. "You've got my cell number?"

"Yes…and you have mine."

"I'll call you, then."

"And we'll…talk."

"We'll talk."

"And then we'll see." Her eyes began to flutter shut and she yawned again.

Before she fell asleep he lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her deeply. "We'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

Lane hitched her son up on her hip and looked at Rory over her glasses while simultaneously digging for money in the hip pocket of her jeans. Handing it to Taylor she grabbed the bag of groceries off the counter. "Wait, he's coming here? For Thanksgiving? He does realize that's a traditional, American, not to mention _family,_ holiday, where he'll be expected to oh, I don't know, speak like a normal human and interact with the rest of us, right?"

Rory nodded, glancing at Taylor's curious stare, and hurried Lane out onto the Stars Hollow square. "Let's not get Taylor involved in this. Before you know it he'll have organized a meeting to ban Jess from town."

"That might not be a bad idea," Lane told her sharply.

Rory shot her best friend a glare. "Hey, I told you. He's changed. He's grown up. He has a job. A career. An apartment that I didn't see, but I'm assuming is well kept because his roommate is a girl. He's matured. It's been years since he pulled pranks."

"Pranks like wrecking your car and breaking your arm."

Rory's blue eyes rolled skyward and she took Christian from his mother. "Mommy's crazy," she cooed at him. "Can you say that?"

"Mommy!" the two-year-old proudly cried.

"Stop influencing my son."

"Can't. My powers are for good _and_ evil."

The girls turned a corner toward Lane's apartment. "I just don't think it's a good idea. I mean, it's weird enough that you've run into him twice now, but he's coming for dinner? At a holiday? Something about that just…it stinks is what it does."

"I told you, I can be very convincing. And he needs to meet his new cousin."

Lane's head shook. "You're not telling me something. I don't know what it is, but there's something."

Rory's face took on the appearance of total innocence. "Nope, nothing."

Lane's dark eyes peered at her best friend. "Not buying it."

"Well, you're going to have to, 'cause that's all that's for sale."

"So Thursday you're going to you grandma's, then Friday we're all coming over to your house, right?"

"Right."

"I'm bringing green beans, don't forget to tell your mom."

Rory snorted. "Why would I tell my mom that?"

"Right. I'll tell Luke."

"And Sookie."

"Is she making bizarre dinner or regular dinner 'cause I'm not eating that duck thing she made last year or the Mexicali Thanksgiving from the year be--OH MY GOD you kissed him!" Lane stopped in front of Rory her eyes accusing, one finger thrust in her friends' face.

Rory stopped short, her mouth dropping. "What?"

"You kissed Jess! You did! I can't believe I didn't see this before!"

"What are you…no…no kissing…" Rory stuttered.

Lane cocked her head and peered intently. "Yes, you did."

Rory stared for a moment before relenting. "You are getting more and more like your mother every day."

"Insult me later. Tell me everything now."

They trudged up the steps to Lane and Zach's apartment and walked inside, the warm air comforting against the cool Connecticut chill. Zach was in the kitchen, trying to convince Phoebe to eat carrots, while Phoebe was happily dropping them off the side of her high chair and onto the floor.

"It was nothing. We…we had dinner. With his roommate. I ran into him in the city, like I told you," Rory began, "and we had dinner. A few drinks. Actually, Kate got a little tipsy. They helped me get a room at the hotel they were staying at."

"So when did the kissing happen?" Lane asked as she flung a milk jug into the fridge and slammed the door. Phoebe watched her mother carefully before turning brown eyes to Rory and squealing suddenly. Rory obliged her godchild with a kiss to the forehead, avoiding carrot-stained hands.

"It wasn't…" Rory began, when Zach stood up.

"Time for me to go," he announced hastily and vacated the room for the safety of the couch and TV, out of earshot of girl-gossip.

Christian clambered over to his high chair and raised his arms, banging on the tray. Lane picked him up and sat him in the chair, adjusted the tray, and gave him some crackers to chew on while she cornered Rory. "Rory, come on. I know something happened. Fill me in."

With a sigh, Rory sat at the kitchen table. "We took Kate back to her hotel room, got her settled. Jess, being a gentleman," she said pointedly, "walked me to my room. His roommate had made some weird comment about Jess loving me, which I just figured was her being drunk, but we got to talking about it, and so he came in and…"

Lane leaned in on her elbows, fascinated. "What did she say? The roommate."

"Um…something like "Jess loves you, so why shouldn't I?"

"She didn't love you? Who doesn't love Rory Gilmore?" Lane wanted to know.

"Yeah…apparently she sorta thought I was bad for Jess. You know how I told you that I went to see him in Philadelphia and he kissed me…when I was trying to cheat on Logan?"

"Which he totally deserved."

"Granted. Well, Jess sorta…left from there and slept with Kate. Like a…to get over me, kind of thing."

"Oh. Wow," Lane's eyes rounded. "So the kiss in Philadelphia was more than a kiss, huh?"

"I guess so," Rory nodded sadly. "But I didn't know. I was just being a shit and trying to cheat on Logan…with poor Jess…who didn't deserve it. I mean, he's the one who yelled at me and got me thinking how messed up my life was back then, and I went back to school and…"

"I know all this," Lane interrupted.

"Right, so… So we went back to my room and were talking about it, and he told me how he slept with Kate to get over me, and how they managed to get over it and stay friends, and how Kate's afraid that running into me is going to send Jess into some kind of tailspin…"

"Rory Gilmore, Ruiner of Men."

"I prefer Vixen."

"Noted."

"So we agreed we were friends. And then he left."

"So when did the kissing take place?"

"After he left."

"Rory…" Lane whined.

"He left to go back to his room…and I thought about it, and I don't know what made me do it! I sorta…went after him, and we had this moment in the hallway…and then he kissed me."

The romantic in Lane won over the disillusioned best friend. "Aw…a _moment_… So was the kiss good?"

Rory nodded, remembering. "It was. Top of the line, I'd say. And then we kind of ended up back in my room…and we talked some more…and…"

"You didn't," Lane gasped.

"_No._ I didn't. Nothing happened after that except some more kissing and some talking, and I fell asleep and he fell asleep, and we woke up the next day, and we agreed we'd talk, and he'd come home for Thanksgiving, and…here I am."

Christian pounded the tray for more crackers, and Lane dumped the box out absently. "So…have you talked to him since then?"

"Um…no, not really. No. We haven't."

"So how do you know he's really coming back?"

Rory handed Phoebe some cheese, which the toddler pounced on. "Because…he said he would."

"Old Jess would have said that, then might not have showed."

"Old Jess…maybe. He was never big on breaking promises, but maybe. New Jess…I don't know. I just know he'll be here."

"Where's he staying?"

"Don't know."

"How long's he going to be here?"

"Don't know."

"Are you two dating?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you want to be dating?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe?"

Lane peered at Rory over her glasses. "You are truly a fountain of useless."

"That's going on my tombstone."

"So…Jess. Jess and Rory, take two."

"Maybe."

"What does Lorelei say about this?"

"Well, she doesn't know about the kissing."

"Natch."

"So…she's happy that he's coming back to see Jake and Luke and that she'll believe it when she sees it that he's grown up."

"Luke?"

"I let mom field that one."

"This could be interesting."

"You can say that again."

* * *

Jess pulled up in front of Luke's Diner and parked the car, glancing around in the hopes that Taylor or Ms. Patti were nowhere in sight. With a sigh, and a half-hearted question as to why he was here, he took a moment to himself and then opened the car door, grabbing his duffel bag and ambling across the street to the diner door. Everything pretty much looked the same. Taylor, he noted, was across the square and probably wouldn't have noticed Jess' arrival if he'd come in led by a marching band since he and Kirk were obviously directing the decorating of the square for the Thanksgiving Festival. Dammit, he hadn't missed that. He should have checked first with Rory to figure out when that hell-on-earth event was taking place.

Of course, that would have meant calling her or speaking to her in the past two weeks…

Yeah, so he hadn't called. He'd thought about it. A lot. Done the clichéd dial-and-hang-up-before-hitting-the-last-number. And he'd missed her. More than he should, especially considering he hadn't been in her life, or she in his, for the past three years. Longer, actually.

So was he a shit for not having called her? Well, she hadn't called him, either, he'd reasoned like a fifteen-year-old.

But he had shown up. So points for that.

Opening the door to the diner he heard the familiar sounds of Ceasar yelling at Luke over something, and realized that he had, in fact, missed this. Missed his uncle, missed the familiarity and predictability of small-town life, missed having a place to call home. Philly wasn't home. It was a place he lived. He wasn't sure he was ready to call Stars Hollow home, if he ever would be, but it was certainly the closest thing he had to it.

The bell signaled a new customer entering the building as he dropped his duffel bag to the floor and stood, observing.

"I don't care if the brown eggs are cheaper, I ordered white eggs!" Luke yelled from the back. "Call Tony and get the right eggs or you're going to be eating a lot of them. And they're out of your paycheck," he added, brushing through the swinging door from the kitchen with two plates in his hands, stopping short when he saw Jess standing before him.

"Well."

"Well," Jess nodded.

Luke sat the plates down in front of some customers and approached his nephew. "Rory said you might show up."

"Girl's rarely wrong."

"You staying here?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Place is the same, more or less."

"I'll show myself up."

"I'll come with."

And together nephew and uncle took the stairs to what had once been Luke's apartment and Jess' entrapment.

"So how long are you here for?" Luke asked as Jess surveyed the apartment. It had changed, but only slightly. It appeared, to Jess, that most of Luke's stuff was still here.

"I thought you moved into Lorelei's house?" Jess asked, dropping his bag onto the double bed.

"I did. This is the stuff Lorelei wouldn't let me have in her house. Something about it being tacky, old, and smelly."

"She's got you there," Jess grinned.

"So what's the deal? Lorelei told me that you and Rory ran into each other, again, in New York."

"That's the story, morning glory."

"So how did you end up here again?"

"I'm not moving in, Luke. I'm here for Thanksgiving. It was implied that I'd be welcome."

"And you are," Luke told him, crossing his arms over his chest in the familiar Luke-stance. The backwards baseball hat made Jess grin. "What?"

"You haven't changed."

"It's overrated."

"We had dinner, she met my roommate, who was with me in New York, and she talked me into coming back here to meet that kid of yours. Thanksgiving seemed like an appropriate time for a family reunion."

Luke wasn't fooled. "You and Rory hanging out?"

Jess tried to lie. "What? No."

He still wasn't fooled. "Right."

"I haven't seen or talked to her since New York."

"But you'll see her while you're here."

"Unless she's wearing a burka."

"Okay, okay. I'm done," Luke gave up. "I'm glad you're here. Meet the tyke, have some pie."

Jess nodded toward the window. "Taylor's in full-on Taylor-mode."

Luke rolled his eyes with a sneer. "Wanna come make my day, and ruin his?"

"I assume you mean with my awesome presence."

"You bet."

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

Taylor's reaction almost made the trip worth it in itself. Watching Taylor do the sign of the cross as Jess approached, with Luke in tow, lightened Jess' heart. After Luke made a show of displeasure of something that Taylor had recently done to the square (it really didn't matter what), and after Taylor threatened to form a committee to watch Jess the entire time he was within city limits, they ambled back to the diner, unable to contain grins.

To Luke's surprise, and somewhat to Jess' as well, Jess grabbed a pad and began taking orders.

"You don't have to," Luke told him. "You're visiting."

Jess shrugged. "What else am I going to do?"

"Suit yourself. But I'm not paying you."

"You'll pay before the weekend's out," Jess grinned.

"I have no doubt."

They flowed well together, falling into old routine, minus a lot of the grief Jess had bestowed upon his uncle at one point, and the day went by rather quickly. When the bell over the door jingled and Lorelei walked in, Jess was surprised to see that it was already five o'clock.

"Well, hey stranger," she greeted him with only a hint of cautiousness.

"Hey," he replied, mostly friendly, slightly wary.

"Glad you could make it," she told him, taking a seat at the counter and kissing Luke.

"Yeah…thanks for letting me crash the big day."

"He's here, what, ten minutes and you put him to work?" she asked her husband.

"Don't look at me, he's apparently got a work-ethic now," Luke replied as he cleaned a table.

"Who knew?" she grinned at Jess. "Rory's around here somewhere. With Lane, last I heard."

His interest perked up at the mention of Rory's name, but he tried hard not to show it. "Oh, yeah? I haven't seen her yet."

"She'll be coming in soon enough. We never cook the day before Thanksgiving. That's a clear eat-out day."

Luke rolled his eyes as he refilled a coffee cup. "Don't listen to her. She never cooks period, and we're thankful for that by the way."

"Where's my new cousin?" Jess asked, suddenly, and unexplainably, nervous at the mention that Rory would be there soon.

"He's with Jeannine, the sitter. She was coming up here for dinner anyway, so she said she'd bring him up. Can you believe your uncle reproduced? And he's not a troll or anything! I checked for horns and warts…nothing so far."

"I'm sure he's adorable. Gilmore genes trump Danes genes any day."

"So…Jess…tell me everything my daughter doesn't. What are you up to? How's life? Any kids? Marriages? Divorces?" Her grin became sultry. "Mistresses of the dark?"

"Sadly, no. Do they have those here? I've been meaning to pick one up. You know, for weekends."

Lorelei grinned. "Only Ms. Patti."

Jess' nose wrinkled. "I'll pass."

The devil flashed in Lorelei's eyes. "Oh, just wait until Ms. Patti sees you! The hair, the serious eyes, the… Eh, I can't do this. I'm glad you came for Thanksgiving. Rory will be glad too."

"Yeah…thanks. Me too…" he said, then trailed off as Rory opened the diner door and stepped inside, freezing briefly as her eyes met Jess'.

"Dun dun dun," Lorelei muttered ominously under her breath as she watched the two of them greet each other awkwardly.

"Jess! You're here!"

He recovered and nodded. "I'm here."

"I'm glad. I _told _Lane you'd be here if you said you would."

"I'm happy to see Lane's affection for me has really blossomed over the years."

She grinned and took a seat at the counter. "Wait, are we counter-ing tonight?"

"No," Lorelei told her. "Just waiting for you. Grilling the help, you know."

They moved to a table as a woman walked in holding a giant baby car-seat with what appeared to be a child buried under thousands of yards of fleece.

"There he is!" Lorelei cooed, jumping up to take the seat from, Jess guessed, Jeannine.

"Sorry we're late. Someone had to be changed right after I got him in his snowsuit."

"Jeannine, it's not snowing. It's not even that cold," Lorelei pointed out. "You're over-fleecing here. My baby is going to melt."

Jeannine ignored her. "Anyway, we're here, safe and sound. He's not back until Tuesday, right?"

"You got it," Lorelei confirmed as she unbuckled Jake from the carrier and sat him on her lap. "And how's my little man this afternoon?" Jake gurgled in response and eyed the silverware on the table.

"He's cute," Jess told Luke. "How old is he now?"

"Almost five months."

"Nice job," he told his uncle.

"It's mostly her," Luke said.

"Oh, that's obvious," Jess grinned.

Walking back to the counter and grabbing a coffee pot to swing around for refills, Jess glanced back at the table, where Rory, Luke, and Lorelei now sat, oohing and awing over the baby. Rory glanced up and met his gaze with an slightly unsure grin, which he returned easily.

Coming around the counter and pouring refills of coffee for a table of women Taylor began screeching at Kirk outside the diner about the misplacement of some of the cornucopia and Jess faced facts that he was back in Stars Hollow.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

**_Author's Note: This chapter is a little pointless, but trust me, it's going to set things up for later on...transition chapters are good things. Bear with, please. :) Thanks for all the glorious feedback!_**

* * *

The work was mindless and fairly easy, and when it was over he helped Luke close down the diner before heading upstairs to grab a shower and figure out what he was going to do about Rory now that he was in town.

Verifying with Luke that dinner was at 4pm the next day, Jess trudged up the steps and into the apartment, snagging a clean pair of boxers out of his bag, along with some shampoo, and heading straight to the bathroom. Luke still had an old radio in there, which Jess flipped on and switched from country _((God, kill me)),_ settling for Pink Floyd wailing about money. He cranked the volume and stepped under the warm spray. A quick shower helped get the unmistakable smell of diner food off of his skin, and he toweled off quickly, stepping into the boxers and slinging the towel around his neck as he walked out into the main room to find a shirt and some sweatpants.

He hadn't been expecting Rory to be standing there. Stopping short, he just stared. "Uh…hi."

Rory's blush brightened her entire face and she quickly turned around. "Oh God! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I knocked, but you didn't answer, and it was open…so I…I'm sorry!"

Jess shook his head, chuckling. "Rory…it's okay. You can turn around," he told her, slipping into a pair of sweatpants and digging for a shirt.

She peeked over her shoulder as he dug through his duffel and couldn't help but admire the toned definition of his abs and chest…arms…back… She gulped and though she turned around to face him, her eyes had trouble meeting his until he slipped a t-shirt over his head.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized again, that pretty blush on her cheeks. "I can come back…"

"It's fine, really," he chuckled. "Stay. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh…um…well, we didn't really get to talk before. Or, at all. And…"

He nodded, interrupting. "I never called."

She hesitated and bit her lip adorably. "You never called."

"I wanted to," he admitted, grabbing a can of soda out of the fridge and handing one to her as well. "But I thought maybe you might need some time, to think."

Her face read a combination of disappointed and relieved. "Oh. I wanted to call you, too. But you said _you_ would…and then when you didn't I thought maybe you'd changed your mind…"

He glanced at her quizzically. "But you knew I'd show up here?"

She confirmed it with a nod. "I did."

"I said I'd call and I didn't, and I said I'd show up and I did. How'd you know?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just knew you'd be here."

They stood in silence for a moment, she nervously wringing her hands, before he sat his drink down and approached her slowly. "Are you glad I'm here?" he asked softly.

She swallowed as anxious excitement welled inside her. "I am…I've been thinking about you. A little," she told him bravely.

His heart pounded, joyfully skipping a beat, and he gave her a small, sexy smile as he moved in closer. "Yeah? Just a little? Anything good?"

Jess reached for her hands and entwined their fingers, leaning in a bit and closing the distance between them. "Few things," she murmured as his lips met hers softly, gently exploring, testing. When she didn't back away, when he heard her breath catch, he assumed permission and deepened the kiss, his arms coming up and hands splaying over her back, making their way up to her neck and holding her to him.

"I've sorta been thinking about you, too," he murmured between kisses.

"Mmm," she smiled against his lips. "More than a little?"

"Could be."

They slowly, reluctantly, broke apart a moment later, and sat on Luke's ancient couch. "How weird is it that we're back here, in this apartment, kissing?" Rory asked him with a shy smile.

He nodded. "Extremely. Déjà vu. A really good kind of déjà vu." He kissed her again, impulsively, pressing her back against the couch. When he released her he glanced around. "Some of this stuff is new."

"Yeah," she nodded, leaning against him and surveying the apartment, realizing she hadn't been in it since she'd helped Luke move out. "April made him clean it up a little."

Jess kicked his feet up on the coffee table at an attempt to look calm and collected when really his entire body was buzzing with nervous energy. "That's right…April. I've got another cousin around here. I'd almost forgot. She wasn't around when I was here last. Weird to think Luke has two kids now."

"She splits her time between Luke and her mom. Her mom's in New Mexico."

"I remember him saying something about that," Jess nodded. "She gonna be here tomorrow?"

Rory's head shook, her hair swinging around her shoulders. "No. Christmas."

He nodded again. "The fun of being a divorced kid. Thank God Jimmy never gave a crap about me."

"If he had you might never had had a reason to come here," she pointed out. "You might have been a stable youth instead of being a rebel rouser."

Jess snorted. "You've never met Jimmy. I would have been a hippie loser."

"Instead of a plain old loser like now?" she teased, snuggling against his shoulder and relaxing.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "You seem to enjoy the company of losers."

"It makes me feel superior," she sniffed, unable to hide her grin.

They sat in silence for a moment before Rory spoke again. "Jess?"

"Hm?"

"What are we doing?"

"Weighing down the couch."

"Besides that."

"Making good use of the oxygen in Luke's apartment."

"Besides that."

"Quiet contest?"

"_Jess."_

"You're losing, by the way."

She sat up. "I'm serious."

Grinning, he couldn't help it and he leaned in to kiss her briefly. "I know. And the answer is…I don't know. What _are _we doing, Rory?"

Her nose wrinkled. "I asked you first?"

Chuckling, he sat back. "Ah, the mature argument."

"Are we dating?"

"Doesn't feel like it."

That apparently wasn't the answer Rory had been looking for, and her lips formed a pretty pout of surprise. "Oh."

"Does it feel like we're dating to you?" he continued.

"Well…no. Dating usually involves going out places, eating places, and movie places, maybe a bowling alley or concert. Art gallery, something. Or seeing each other at all, for that matter."

"And phone conversations."

"They're _essential_," she stressed.

His dark eyes met hers. "I guess we could do something about that, if you want."

She turned to him. "Do you want?"

He swallowed. "Maybe."

"Are we having the most vague conversation ever?"

"_That_ I can definitely give you a 'yes" on."

"I want to figure us out," she told him, standing up and walking to the center of the room. "I don't want us to be awkward."

"Neither do I," he told her, watching her pace.

"We've seen each other a handful of times, none of which were dates. We've talked zero times on the phone. But we've spent the night together, in the same bed no less, and we've kissed. More than once."

"I'm all for the kissing. And I'm not opposed to the spending the night though I absolutely insist that we're in the same bed," he chimed in, prompting her to shoot him a purely female glare.

"Tell me what you want," she demanded, standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest, which she did, he knew, when she was uncomfortable or unsure.

His heart thumped at her request and he bit back the smart-assed, sexual comment that had sprung to mind. Instead, he looked up at her from his position on the edge of the couch, considering. She deserved an honest answer, and strangely, for maybe the first time in a long time, he wanted to give her one. The dance of relationships was just too exhausting. Finally, standing, he took her elbows in his hands and pulled their bodies closer together. "Wanna go to the movies tonight?" he asked her softly.

She swallowed, her face becoming warm. "Are you sure?"

Jess cocked his head to the side slightly, eyes serious on hers. "I'm taking a chance here, too, Rory."

She nodded. "I know. I know."

"Think it's worth it?" His eyes were hopeful.

"Could be," she responded softly.

"Yeah…" he said, unable to resist anymore, and leaned in to kiss her. "Could be."

"Probably is," she murmured back against his lips.

"Guess we'll have to find out."

"Are we really going to the movies tonight?" she asked suddenly, abandoning the kiss.

He chuckled against her cheek and pulled back. "If you want. Or we can rent something, just hang out here. It's pretty late."

Rory looked up at him, her clear blue eyes studying him intensely, before a smile burst over her face and she hugged him. "Staying in sounds great."

Surprised by the hug, he was slow to react, but when he did his arms came around her, enveloping her, breathing in her clean scent.

"You smell like soap," she murmured against him, apparently reading his mind.

"Glad I used it, then," he grinned against her hair, his chin resting on top of her head.

She pulled away, taking his hand in hers. "What should we watch? And is there any food here?"

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Diner downstairs," he pointed out, and chuckled when her eyes shot wide.

She dragged him to the door and opened it, heading down the steps. "Your powers have increased, young Jedi. Making a Gilmore forget that food exists just mere feet below us."

"That's not all I can do," he warned her, taking her arm and stopping their descent, then pushing her against the wall and taking her face in his hands, kissing her passionately. She gasped, then sighed into him as his hands moved from her face to her waist, toying with the hem of her shirt then slipping under it to touch warm, and getting warmer, skin. He pulled himself closer, her back against the wall, and his hands moved to the small of her back, roaming over her hips, as his mouth assaulted hers, and she wrapped a leg around his, forcing their hips to align.

"God, Rory," he gasped as her mouth moved to his neck, nipping at the skin there.

"We can't do this," she moaned into his mouth. "We should…at least…go back upstairs…" Her breath caught as his hands forgot themselves and moved up and over her chest, fingers flickering over taut nipples.

He couldn't answer her because his lips had moved back to hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth and his heart rate quickening when her hands grabbed his butt, tugging him closer to her.

A clanging in the kitchen had them springing apart, Jess almost tumbling down the steps.

"What was…oh…Luke…" Rory remembered suddenly, panting, braced against the wall.

His glanced down the stairs. "He's still here?"

She nodded. "Yeah…he was doing something in the kitchen. He let me in."

It hadn't occurred to Jess to wonder how Rory had gotten into the diner after closing and he thanked God that Luke hadn't decided to come upstairs in the last few minutes.

"We'd better…" he indicated the stairs.

"Yeah…" Running a hand through her hair, then stopping with a grin to fix his, they descended the steps and rounded the counter into the kitchen to find Luke putting away the last of the cleaning supplies.

"I would have stayed and helped you finish up," Jess told him as they entered the back.

Luke glanced up from the supply closet. "Nah, it's okay. I'm almost done." He shut the door and turned to the couple. "You two going out?"

Jess raised an eyebrow. "It's 10:00 in Stars Hollow."

His uncle nodded. "Right. So…"

"We were hoping for a snack. We're going to watch a movie," she told Luke, saving them all.

"Oh…snacks. Sure." Luke exclaimed, clearly unsure how he was to be acting. "I have…well…you know what? Help yourselves." The faster he could escape these two, the better.

"Thanks Luke," Rory beamed.

Luke shuffled past them. "See you guys tomorrow then…ah…'nite."

Rory smiled at her stepfather. "'Nite. Tell mom I'll be home later."

"Will do." As she turned to open the refrigerator door, Luke took Jess by the elbow. "Control how much she eats."

"I guarantee nothing," he whispered back and Luke walked through the swinging kitchen door. A moment later Jess heard the sound of the bell over the front door, followed by the faint sounds of locks clicking into place.

"What do you want?" Rory asked, piling containers onto the counter.

Jess eyed them warily. "I think you have most of the menu out here already."

"I haven't even gotten to the side dishes yet."

They walked up the stairs to the apartment a moment later, laden with containers, condiments, napkins, and fountain beverages in giant Styrofoam to-go cups. Settled onto the couch a few moments later, they dove into the food and munched happily as they flipped channels on Luke's ancient, and tiny, television.

"Next time, we do this at my house. This TV is a crime against humanity."

"Your _pantry_ is a crime against humanity," Jess pointed out.

"That's why take-out was invented," she told him, munching on chips.

"I am not eating anything from Al's," he announced.

"There are plenty of options. Mom and I have all the menus in the area in a binder, and laminated."

"Gold stars for the best items?"

"Am I that transparent?" she grinned and he shook his head.

"I'm not at all surprised. I can't believe Luke lets that thing stay in the house."

Rory grinned again. "Oh, it's hidden. Mom's not dumb. She was more than happy to let him take over the cooking, and I use that word lightly in reference to anything my mother used to do in the kitchen, and his conversion of her from junk-food junkie to nutri-girl lasted all of three and a half hours before he found her at Doose's eating out of a yet unpaid for box of Pop Tarts."

"Well, Pop Tarts, come on. Can't ask a girl to go cold turkey."

"It was the week they were on sale two for one, too. Mom would have been a fool to pass up that deal."

"She's keeping the economy going."

They munched again in silence as they flipped through the stations. "Nothing's on," Jess pointed out as he made the rounds a third time.

"Not even anything bad we could mock."

"We could talk."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"Talk. Converse."

"You of the monosyllabic tongue? You want to talk?"

"I've been known to."

"What do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged, somewhat pleased she was a little freaked out. "Name a topic."

Rory stared at him as she finished swallowing. "You're serious?"

"As your mom with those Pop Tarts."

Unused to Jess wanting to talk about anything, particularly when they were alone, Rory took a moment and grabbed her Coke, taking a couple large swallows.

"We don't have to," he told her finally, amused.

"No, no…it's fine. Talking's good. Um…how long are you staying?" she asked finally, settling back on the couch.

He shrugged. "Classes are out until the end of next week. Figured I'd see if Luke needs a hand, then head back in a couple days."

"Your semester is almost over, I guess."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll be glad to have it out of the way. I can concentrate more on the book when I don't have to grade mediocre papers on _Beowulf_."

"Book? You're writing another one?"

He glanced at her shyly. "Yeah…it's nothing special. There was just a lot I'd have changed with the first one, so I'm taking my time with the second."

"Jess, that's fantastic!" she cried, bouncing on the couch. "When can I read it? Can I read it? I promise not to critique. I just…wow…your second novel, that's so wonderful!"

Her enthusiasm was contagious and he grinned in spite of himself. "Calm down, it probably won't be any more successful than the first one."

Rory wouldn't hear it. "It's going to be great, I know it will. I loved your first one, and you've learned a lot since then, I'm sure…not that you needed to, but you know what I mean…and I'm just so proud of you!"

He'd known she would be, which was probably why he'd been open with her about the fact that he was writing again. Kate was the only other person who knew, and she'd yet to see a page of his draft. Rory's smile lightened his heart and he couldn't help but return it.

"When I said let's talk I didn't mean about my book."

"But it's so huge…you…a writer. I just love saying that. 'My friend, Jess Mariano, the writer? You've heard of him, I'm sure,'" she mock-conversed.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," he protested mildly. "I have to see if Truncheon will even publish it, and it's not anywhere close to being done."

"They will. They'll publish it. They'd be idiots not to," she told him, squeezing his hand. "Jess, that's really great."

"Well…thanks." He looked down at their entwined fingers. People in the city, any city he'd encountered, weren't this kind, open, or positive. Was that why he was drawn to her? The very things he'd hated about small town life were the things that defined her. Funny.

"You're welcome," she grinned. "I told you before…with your first book. I knew you could do this. I knew you could be more than just a teenager hating everything."

"You always did." He took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Why…did I always believe in you?" she asked, cocking her head slightly.

He nodded.

She considered the question. "Because…I know you, Jess. I saw how you were with me, and you were so different than you were with the rest of the world. That's why they didn't understand you. You didn't want them to."

"And you understood me."

She shrugged. "I like to think so, anyway. Remember when I came to New York the day of mom's graduation? I needed to get out of here, to think…and I wanted to see you. You weren't surprised to see me. We hung out, no pressure… Everything with you was no pressure."

"Until I begged you to run away with me," he smiled, embarrassed.

She grinned. "Well… We'll just let that one slide. No one's perfect."

"I was a mess back then, Rory. I wasn't exactly the nicest boyfriend you ever had."

"Because I treated you so great with my constant stream of 'Go away, come here, go away, come here…'"

"You weren't bad."

"Neither were you. We were…kids. I can say that now at the advanced age of twenty-four," she giggled. "And you weren't a horrible boyfriend. There are the little things that I still remember."

He leaned in. "Like?"

"Returning Dean's bracelet to me when I lost it."

"You know about that?" he asked, sitting up suddenly, face flaming red.

She nodded. "Mom told me she found you in my room and I put two and two together."

"Your mom thinks I stole the bracelet."

"I know you didn't," she said simply.

"Why?"

Her eyes held meaning he didn't understand. "I just do."

"After everything else I pulled, stealing your book, the chalk-outline in front of Doose's…"

She laughed suddenly. "I'd forgotten about that!"

He grinned. "I did all that, and more, I made your life with Dean a living hell, and you still don't think I stole the bracelet?"

"How come you're only nice to me?" she asked pointedly, quoting herself from years before.

He faced flushed again, which she found adorable. "Ah."

"You were going to take me to the Prom."

"And I ran away rather than admit I couldn't take you because I was flunking out of school."

"It's the thought that counts," she smiled gently. "You brought me food when my mom went to a spa that one time, and I was alone."

"I lied and almost got you and Dean in a huge fight over it because I wouldn't leave."

"You checked how many miles it would be between Yale and Stars Hollow," she countered.

He remembered. "22.8."

Rory moved closer to him until their knees touched. "So…I saw that side of you. The crazy boy who helped me turn off a sprinkler, then turned it back on so my boyfriend wouldn't find out you'd helped me. The boy who stole a book from me and wrote in the margins. The guy who won my bid-a-basket, and who stayed at a dance contest for hours just to annoy me, and who broke up with his girlfriend before getting together with me…because it was the right thing to do."

He shifted uncomfortably. "You make me sound a lot better than I am. Was. Whatever."

"If it wasn't true…I wouldn't be here now."

His eyes met hers. "Maybe I'm just much more charming now than I was then."

"Possible," she considered.

Jess wasn't sure where to begin. He couldn't remember his heart feeling this full and part of it was a little terrifying. "I've never…" he began, then stopped.

"What?" she probed, eyes searching.

"No one's ever thought that much about me," he admitted.

"Hard to think much about someone when they're terrorizing a small town."

Jess played with her fingers for a moment before meeting her eyes again. "You did."

"I take pity on the young and stupid," she teased.

He swallowed hard. _Get a grip, Mariano._ "I'm feeling this need to kiss you right now," he told her.

An eyebrow raised. "Are you."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Pretty good."

Jess closed the distance between them. "Good."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

Jess woke the next day feeling lighter than he had in a while and spent a good half hour lazing around in bed contemplating the night before. He and Rory had settled for an edited version of _Pulp Fiction_ on TNT, chatting a bit during the commercials, but more serious talk was definitely over for the evening. Ever the gentleman he'd walked her home, and kissed her sweetly on her front porch before bidding her goodnight and returning to the apartment above the diner. Hell…he'd almost whistled the entire way home. It was enough to make a man sick.

Except…it didn't. He was happy, and it was weirding him out. The sound of the diner bell tinkling from downstairs filtered up to the apartment and Jess jumped out of bed, tugging on some random clothing to help Luke out until noon, when the diner was officially closing for the holiday. To his credit, Luke didn't show much surprise when Jess appeared in the diner before 8am, dressed and ready to lend a hand. Instead he handed Jess a pot of coffee and without words, the two men fell into familiar routine. It made life that much sweeter when Taylor came in and picked a fight with Luke over something – did it really matter what? – and Jess had the opportunity to inquire about real estate in the area. The idea that Jess might actually buy a home in Stars Hollow surely ruined Taylor's Thanksgiving, and he and Luke immediately placed bets on when Taylor would institute a town regulation that all real estate purchasers had to be approved by the town magistrate before they could actually put money down on property. That is, if one didn't already exist.

Lorelei and Rory appeared with the baby shortly before 9:00 and Jess felt his mood lighten when she walked in the door. "Hey," he greeted them.

"Hey," Rory replied with a smile.

"Morning," Lorelei grinned, glancing from Jess to Rory. "And how is everyone today, on this feast of feasts?"

"Fine," Jess told her simply, and poured her a large coffee before serving her daughter.

"Men who bring me coffee…I make them my slaves," Lorelei teased saucily.

"I don't do windows," Jess told her, and flipped open his order pad. "What can I get you?"

"I can get over the windows. That's why I have your uncle. He's under my spell, does all my bidding." She batted her eyelashes at Jess. "With time, you could surpass him."

"Mom," Rory rolled her eyes.

Lorelei pouted. "Right. Pancakes," she told Jess. "Side of bacon."

"French Toast and sausage," Rory requested.

Lorelei put down her menu and swung her gaze back around to Jess. "And I'd like a big honkin' scoop of information…what you guys did last night, hold the smut. Well, most of the smut. Maybe a PG-13 version. If it goes above PG-13 I really don't want to know."

Jess' expression didn't change. "Things got really out of hand when we found that stripper pole Luke had installed. When did that thing go up?"

"I knew it!" Lorelei grinned. "Rory never gives me the juicy stuff. Share," she commanded, not missing a beat, and leaned in on her elbows. "Tell the truth. Did you wear the leather chaps and the policeman's cap or are you more the Chippendale kind of guy? Cuffs and collar?"

"Construction worker."

Lorelei arched an eyebrow appreciatively. "Classic!"

Jess gave in and headed back to the kitchen. "Your wife's insane," he informed Luke.

"It gets worse every day, don't encourage her," Luke replied without glancing up from the plates he was building with food.

"I mean seriously gonzo."

"You think I'm arguing here?" He handed Jess some plates. "Table by the window with the weirdo in the hunting gear."

"Got it."

The morning went smoothly, and as Rory left she and Jess exchanged glances. She held up her cell phone as a signal to call her later, and she and her mother headed home with the baby, hoping that Sookie hadn't already taken over the kitchen.

"We're slowing down," Luke told him as he joined his nephew behind the counter, leaning back and folding his arms across his chest. "You can take off if you want."

Jess glanced at him. "And go where?"

Luke shrugged. "Hey, just an offer."

"I'll stick it out. Unless you want me out of here."

"No, no. You're fine. Appreciate the help. And making Taylor nuts has me feeling almost happy, considering that crazy woman will be in my kitchen when I get home."

"Lorelei's going to her mom's at 1, right?" Jess asked.

"Yeah…I've gotta run upstairs and change in a bit. They're picking me up on the way out."

"I could drop something heavy on your foot, get you out of it."

Luke shook his head. "That's okay, but thanks for thinking of me. It's not so bad any more since Jake's here. They ignore me almost completely and that's much easier than making petty, stupid conversation with people I have absolutely nothing in common with."

The two men stood in silence for a moment, before Luke was brave enough to speak what was on his mind. "So…you and Rory…"

Jess figured this was coming, especially after Lorelei's banter this morning. "Yeah?"

"You guys are…again?"

Jess shrugged. "Don't know what you're asking, Uncle Luke."

"Come on. You don't show up here for much of anything until you run into Rory in New York, and suddenly you're joining us for Thanksgiving and you two are…doing whatever it is you were doing upstairs…and she's getting home late, and…"

Jess couldn't hide his grin.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Luke accused.

"Probably."

Luke grabbed a dishrag, exasperated. "Fine, you don't wanna tell me, don't tell me."

Jess smiled to himself. "There's nothing to tell," he admitted, following Luke around the diner. "We watched some TV, talked."

"And you aren't…involved?"

"Define involved."

Luke glared, his tone becoming more agitated. "You know what I mean."

Jess did, of course. But this was way too much fun. "Well, I mean, we were involved as far as together we cleaned out half your food…drank some sodas…sat on your couch and watched that pitiful excuse for a television you have up there…"

"You're a wise-ass," Luke told him, heading behind the counter and pulling out coffee cups.

"It's taken me far."

"Never mind. I don't want to know. Lorelei will find out, and I'll hear much more about it from her than I could ever want to. Go…clean something."

Jess grinned and relented. "I'll spare you the down and dirty. We're…talking. That's it. Well, there might have been a little more, but you seem uncomfortable with certain emotional and physical expressions so…"

Luke looked up from the coffee he was pouring. "Talking."

"Yeah."

"Talking about what?"

"What are you trying to ask me, Uncle Luke?" Jess asked innocently.

Luke put both hands on the counter and looked his nephew square in the eye. "Don't 'Uncle Luke' me. I want to know if you and Rory are back together."

"I don't know," Jess told him honestly, and chuckled to himself at the surprise on Luke's face at a semi-straightforward answer.

"I see."

"It's complicated."

"I'll bet."

Luke came around the corner, handed a customer a cup of coffee to go, and flipped the sign on the door to "Closed." Turning to face his nephew, he stuck his hands in his back pockets. "Well, good."

"Good?"

"Yeah. Good."

"What do you mean by that?" Jess asked, as he cleared a table.

"Just what I said. Good. I'll be glad to see that happen, if it does."

Jess stopped what he was doing and stared. "You're joking."

"Why would I be joking?"

"Because…usually people, including you, think I'm bad for most of the general population."

"True, but I haven't thought that in a long time," Luke told him, helping clear the quickly emptying tables.

"Right."

"Why would I?"

Jess followed Luke back into the kitchen and unloaded the dishes into the sink where Caesar was loading the commercial dishwasher and humming to himself. "Past experience?"

Luke smirked. "What have you done in the last few years that would make me think you're bad news for anyone, including Rory?"

Nothing came to mind. "You don't know me that well," he countered anyway.

"Maybe," Luke agreed, heading back out into the diner. "But I think I get most of you. Face it, Jess. You grew up. You have a job, a degree, another degree in the making, you wrote a book, you have an apartment, and you haven't called me in years to bail you out of jail or loan you money. Now, you may be calling other people for those lovely tasks, I don't know, but I'm going to chance it that you're not." Stopping at the counter, Luke looked his nephew square in the eye. "You, my friend, are responsible." He was almost gleeful.

"I…" Suddenly Jess was back at 17, arguing for the sake of arguing. Groaning to himself, he bit back the smart-assed response. "Glad you noticed," he said instead.

"So, maybe it's a good thing. You and Rory."

Jess was slightly bewildered at his uncle's semi-enthusiasm. "Yeah, maybe."

"Anyway. I gotta get cleaned up. See you at the house at 4?"

"Yeah." And with that, Luke went upstairs to change leaving Jess standing at the counter, dumbfounded.

* * *

Rory's phone beeped in her purse and since dinner hadn't officially started, she scurried over to check it. A smile crept over her face as she read the text message.

_Bored. Lonely. Sookie's a mad woman._

Her fingers flying she messaged Jess back quickly.

_Hide in my room. Books aplenty. Back at 4 to save you._

She wasn't able to check it again until after dinner with her grandparents, and when she did she gasped, flushing.

_Just sitting here, checking out your underwear. Naughty Rory._

Unable to help herself she messaged back, swallowing hard.

_Not as good there as what I'm wearing now._

_That ought to do him,_ she decided, and threw the phone back in her purse.

* * *

Dinner at the Gilmore/Danes household was loud, obnoxious at times, but completely fun, even for Jess. Food was great, he'd never complain about Sookie's cooking, and Lane and Zach had been there bringing the average age down to a more tolerable level. Even their kids were cute.

When it was over Jess sprawled on the couch sipping a beer and mindlessly watching a football game with Luke until Rory came and sat beside him. He and Rory took a walk later that night, stealing kisses in the cold moonlight, and over the next two days spent a lot of time together, hanging out and talking. Jess worked in the diner for hours each day and at night he and Rory made good use of the couch in Luke's apartment, though things went no further than some very heated kissing, some mild groping, and a lot of heavy breathing. It was frustrating, he wouldn't deny it. But something made it worth it.

He returned to his apartment on Sunday, after seeing Rory back to Hartford and checking out her apartment, which had been totally out of his way, but again, worth it. A few more minutes of her time, a glimpse at Rory Gilmore, all grown up. A couple more kisses, this time on a decidedly more comfortable couch.

All worth it.

Kate was sick of his good mood by Monday evening.

"This is unnatural, Jess," she complained as she folded a basket of laundry on the couch.

"What is?"

"You." Socks were angrily thrown into the basket.

He glanced up from his magazine, surprised. "I'm in a good mood. What's wrong with that?"

"It's not you."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I had a good Thanksgiving, for once. Things are going pretty well for me. Am I supposed to be upset about that?"

Kate pouted. "No, but you can easily cut out the whistling. I mean, Jesus. Give me a break. I'm ready to throw things at you. Heavy, preferably _sharp_ things."

Jess sneered. "I'm not whistling."

She glared now. "Incessantly."

Consumed with self-disgust, Jess walked to her and took her shoulders in his hands, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "It stops now," he swore.

"Thank you," she replied, just as seriously.

His cell phone rang a moment later. Kate didn't have to ask who it was.

"Hey," he greeted Rory.

"Hey." Hearing her smile through the phone made him grin. "How are you?"

"Good…you?"

"I'm good. I just finished this big story, might make front page. So I'm taking a break."

"That's great. Good for you. You should celebrate."

"Maybe," she sighed. "We'll see. I don't have a lot of people around to celebrate with."

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"You sound tired."

"I am, a little. I've been working on this since I got back on Sunday. It was kind of thrown at me. And I just found out I might have to go to London soon."

"Really…for the paper?"

"Yeah. London leaves me with bad memories."

He perched the phone on his shoulder and headed into his bedroom, flopping down on the comforter. "Logan stuff?"

"Yeah."

"We'll have to go there sometime and make some new, better memories."

"You'd want to go to London?" she asked with surprise.

"I've got nothing against travel, or the British."

Rory grinned. "It's a date."

"I'm not saying next weekend or anything…"

"That's good. I was hoping to see you this weekend, but it doesn't have to be London."

"So you're calling to make a date, huh?"

"Maybe more than one."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Depended on whether you wanted to come here or if you wanted me to come there."

Jess considered. "I have a roommate."

"But you also have your own room."

"Are you implying you'd be staying in my room?" he asked slyly.

"I just meant that I'll have a lot of privacy when you're sleeping on the couch and I get your bed," she teased. "Hang on…there's someone at the door."

"Sure."

He waited, listening to the muffled sounds of talking, his ears perking up when she heard Rory's tone get sharp.

"Rory?" he asked into the phone.

She didn't answer, and instead he made out what sounded like a male voice and arguing.

"Rory?" he said again, this time a little more urgently, sitting up on his bed.

He sat there another minute before he got up off the bed, wondering what was going on on the other end of the line, a sinking feeling in his gut.

When the muffled conversation on Rory's end of the phone got louder, he all but shouted into the phone. "Rory!"

The door to his room opened suddenly and Kate came in, a confused look on her face when she saw the phone and Jess' expression. "What?" she mouthed to him and he shook his head, putting the phone on speaker. Kate approached him, worried.

"Rory…are you there?" he asked again.

"Jess?" she came back a moment later, practically mumbling.

"Rory, what's going on?" he demanded, clearly concerned.

"Can I call you back?"

"What? Why?"

She hesitated, biting her lip, "It's just…Logan. I think he's drunk and he just showed up, and I'm going to try to get him out of here."

"Call the police," he suggested harshly. "They provide a great escort service."

"I don't think that's necessary, I just…" she trailed off for a moment. "Just a minute," she snapped to Logan. He said something Jess couldn't catch and he and Kate exchanged a glance. "Logan, stop! Get out of my room. I'm serious. Sit on the couch, I'll be there in a minute…no, I don't have anything to drink. Hey…hey!" she shouted suddenly.

There was a clatter, which sounded like the phone dropping and Jess and Kate struggled to hear what was going on, Jess pumping the volume up as loud as it would go. "Rory!" he tried again.

"Jess, I'll call you back," she told him a minute later, followed by, "Hey!"

"Jess, huh?" came Logan's slurred voice into the phone.

"Logan! Give me the phone!" Rory shouted and Jess and Kate heard the sounds of her struggle to get the phone away from Logan.

"Remember me, dickhead?" Jess asked angrily.

"Hey, hey, we're all friends here," Logan giggled. "I'm just gonna talk to Rory for a while…got some stuff to go over…you know how it is…"

Jess could barely contain his anger. "Leave, Logan. Go to the door, open it, and get the hell out of her apartment."

"Um…no…I've got a few things to talk about with her. We've got stuff to talk about, don't we Rory?"

Rory jumped for the phone and missed. "Logan, give me the phone before I go get my next door neighbor to help me get it back."

"Come on, Ace, you don't have to get all cranky on me. I just want to talk to you." He suddenly remembered the phone was in his hand. "Jess…Jess is it? The writer, right? Great American piece of shit…right?"

Jess didn't answer, though his fist gripped the phone tighter.

"Wow…didn't make the connection, man, sorry. How've you been?" Logan asked conversationally.

"Get the fuck out of Rory's apartment," Jess warned again, his voice low and steady, though anger was visible on his face. "I'm not going to tell you again."

"I see the number she dialed to call you is a 215 number, pal. You're not local, and you're not going to do much about me being here," Logan snarled. He turned to Rory who was furiously pacing behind him. "You sleeping with this guy?" he asked her.

Rory rolled her eyes and this time managed to grab the phone back from him. "Jess, I'll call you back after I get rid of this," she told him. "Okay?"

"Rory, no. Call the cops," he begged. "That guy's an asshole."

"I'll be okay, promise. I've dealt with drunk Logan more times than I care to remember. Just, give me a few--" There was an odd sound, then a horrible clattering, then the sound of something crashing.

"Rory? Rory?" Jess tried again, turning wild eyes on Kate.

The phone went dead.

Kate turned the phone off for him, gently taking it out of his death-grip. "What the hell was that?"

Jess was staring hard at the ground, frantically thinking. "Ex-boyfriend. Giant asshole."

"Well, yeah, that was pretty obvious. What are you going to do?"

"I'm 200 miles away. What am I supposed to do? I'm thinking," he snapped.

"Call the police," she suggested. "Call the Hartford police."

He considered it, then shook his head. "They'll kick him out, then his daddy will bail him out and he'll just come back. He's a trust fund brat."

Suddenly his head snapped up. He took the phone from Kate's hands and punched in a series of numbers.

"It's Jess. I need you to go to Rory's apartment," he said into the phone. "Logan showed up there, he's drunk as hell and belligerent." There was a pause, then, "Yeah. Yeah. Right now. Can you handle that? Good."

He snapped the phone shut angrily.

"Who was that?" Kate asked.

"Luke. He'll take care of things."

Kate eyed him. "And you're okay with that solution."

"Do I have a choice?"

"You want it to be you."

He snorted. "Of course. I'm not a robot. That guy's an ass and she's there alone. I'd do the same thing if it was you."

She knew that was true, and felt her heart melt. "I know you would, honey."

He sat on the edge of his bed, tormented. "She's not helpless…she'd hate me thinking of her as some damsel in distress crap."

"And rightfully so," Kate told him. "You know I don't have a lot of patience for helpless females."

She studied him closely for a moment, watching the different emotions play out over his face, the anguish at what they'd heard, not knowing what Rory might be dealing with right now. As helpless as he was, she sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

Rory closed the door to her apartment and turned to face her stepfather. "I…I don't know what to say," she told Luke.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "You don't say anything. You come home with us tonight."

"No…I can't," she protested. "I've got work tomorrow, and…it's late, Luke. God, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how late it was! Jake…"

"Is fine," he assured her. "Sookie's taking good care of him, I'm sure."

The door to the apartment opened and Lorelei strode in. "Well, that was satisfying. Nothing like watching the jerk who terrorized your baby get manhandled into a police car." She crossed to Rory and enveloped her in a hug. "I can't say enough about the manhandling."

"I think you said enough about it to the cops," Luke reminded her.

"I was cheering them on," she protested. "You'd think they'd appreciate me being on their side." Glancing down at Rory she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "And what do we have to say, only daughter?"

"Next time use the peephole?" Rory asked quietly, ashamed.

"Very good. Though if you hadn't let him in he wouldn't have broken that lamp Grandma gave you, and now we don't have to think of a way to get rid of it anymore."

"Always a bright side," Rory said sadly, still shaken up.

Lorelei put her jokes aside and hugged her daughter once again. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay, mom. I'll be okay. Just…I'm glad I was talking to Jess. That he called Luke." She grinned at her stepfather. "I'm going to be replaying in my head over and over again how you pushed him onto the couch and told him that if he got up again he was going down permanently."

Lorelei faux-swooned onto said couch. "He's like Rambo."

"Without the sweat, the headband, and the tank top," Rory agreed.

"Rambo in flannel."

"Rambo, the later years?"

"That's enough," Luke warned them.

They sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the evening's events.

"I never imagined owing Jess anything, and I'm not particularly thrilled that now I do," Lorelei muttered, wrinkling her nose and giving her daughter a semi-withering glare.. "_You_ owe _me_."

Rory glanced at her sideways. "I owe you…for you owing Jess?"

"Exactly."

"How about something to eat?" Luke asked suddenly, desperate to make this entire situation have some semblance of normalcy. "Anything you want. Well, anything you have the ingredients to make."

"There's eggs," Rory said hopefully.

"Coming up," Luke told her, eyes brightening.

Lorelei grinned. "Isn't it awesome that I married a chef?"

Rory cocked her head. "Is he really a chef? Do you call a guy in flannel a chef? I'd go with fry cook."

"The technical term has yet to be established."

"Let's just stick with 'Luke,'"

"Deal." They walked into the kitchen as Luke began taking food out of the fridge and hunting for a skillet. Within fifteen minutes he'd made them scrambled eggs and toast and found a packet of blueberry muffin mix that he whipped into a few small pancakes.

"If I can find someone to storm into my apartment every night, will you come cook for me?" Rory asked him, eyeing him adoringly.

"For you, I'll do it without the strings," he told her with a wry grin.

"Okay," Lorelei began. "Jerky ex-boyfriend arrested, check. Lamp disposed of, check. Comfort food eaten, check. All that's left is making sure that your mother won't prematurely gray."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Come home with us tonight. Or forever."

Rory's head shook. "I would…really. Well, not forever, but for tonight at least…but I have to work tomorrow. And I might be going to London for a story, and if I miss work it'll look like I'm not serious about writing and…"

There was a knock at the door and all three exchanged glances. Luke, closest to the door, exited the kitchen and stopped. "Watch this," he instructed Rory, then glanced through the peephole. His eyes shot wide. _Well, well._ Glancing back at mother and daughter, he opened the door.

"Where is he? Is Rory okay? What happened?" Jess asked, before Luke even had a chance to move out of his line of sight. When he did, Jess and Rory locked eyes and in four steps she was flinging herself in his arms.

They didn't speak, just held on, and Lorelei crossed slowly to Luke, watching the young couple embrace. Wrapping an arm around her husband, he kissed her forehead. "Guess she's not coming home with us tonight," Lorelei murmured, and in spite of herself, felt tears spring to her eyes as she watched this boy…no…this _man _before her - this man who was so obviously head over heels in love with her daughter. Slowly she and Luke backed into the kitchen and left Rory and Jess alone.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked, releasing her from the embrace but not letting go of her. His eyes searched her face and she was touched by the worry in them.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm fine, really. You sent Luke. Thank you…I didn't know what I was going to do."

"I couldn't just…I had to do something…I was out of my mind thinking what he might do."

"Nothing happened, really. He broke a lamp, but that's it. Mostly he was just really loud and obnoxious…which is Logan most of the time anyway."

"I don't care," he told her simply.

Giving him a small smile, she hugged him again.

"You drove here…Jess…it's practically the middle of the night," she realized.

"I think it's actually tomorrow," he grinned, resting his forehead on hers. Relief flooded through him the moment he laid eyes on her and he continued to feel better as he held her and they spoke.

"Jess, you didn't have to do that…Luke and my mom are here…I'm okay."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No…of course not…I just…that's like a three hour drive, isn't it?"

"211 miles."

"So…yeah. And you made it in…" she glanced at the wall clock.

"Two hours, thirty five minutes."

She started to protest, to tell him he shouldn't have come, but the words got caught in her throat. Instead, she kissed him briefly, and snuggled against him, her cheek to his chest, her arms around his waist. "I'm so glad you're here."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

Lorelei and Luke didn't waste time and gathered their things once they dared to come out of the kitchen. Hugging her goodbye, they each made Rory promise to call if anything further should happen, and Luke told her he'd be by that weekend to put a chain on her door.

"Don't bother," Jess told him quietly. "I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"You're staying, then?" his uncle asked him.

Jess narrowed his eyes. "That a problem?"

"No, dammit," Luke sighed. "Cut out the defensive crap. I think you should stay, if you can. She's shaken up and I know her mom will feel better if you're here."

Jess instantly felt ashamed. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Never thought I'd mean it."

"Wise-ass."

"Punk."

Uncle and nephew grinned at each other, then hugged. "Take care of her," Luke told him.

"I will," Jess promised.

Lorelei approached him and opened her arms, hugging him before he really realized what was going on. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Yeah," he replied just as softly, uncomfortable at the unexpected show of affection.

Stepping back and holding him at arm's length, she studied him carefully through misty eyes, sniffling slightly, then turned and left, leaning on Luke as they walked.

He closed the door and turned back to Rory, crossing to her. "I'm staying here tonight," he told her.

She nodded, hugging herself against an invisible chill. "Please."

"I'm not sleeping on your couch."

She smiled faintly. "I don't want you to."

"Get ready for bed," he suggested gently, taking her hand in his. "I've gotta call Kate, and I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be back in a minute, okay? Where are your keys?"

Confusion crossed her face. "My keys?"

"So I can let myself back in. I expect you to be buried under the covers when I get back." He took her chin with two gentle fingers and lifted it, brushing his lips against hers.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "I never knew you could be this sweet," she confessed.

Placing his forehead against hers, he smiled gently. "I like to surprise people."

"Hurry back," she whispered.

"Two minutes," he promised. "Lock up behind me."

He left, closing the door behind him, and stood until he heard the deadbolt slide into place, then sprinted down the hall to his car. Making good on his promise he stepped back into the apartment in a matter of minutes and threw the keys down on the little table she had set up next to the front door, toeing off his shoes as he went. Kate picked up on the third ring and after quickly explaining to her that he was alive, not in jail, and staying with Rory, he'd hung up.

When he rounded the corner into her bedroom she was laying on her side, curled in a ball. "Hey," she smiled softly as he entered the room.

"Hey. All set?"

She nodded. "Exhausted."

"I bet. I think a sick day is in order for you tomorrow." He stripped down to his boxers, unashamed.

The site of him this time didn't embarrass her, for reasons she wasn't entirely sure of herself. "Already called it in."

He nodded and turned off the bedside light. "Good. I was hoping all that crap you were telling your mom about not missing work tomorrow was negotiable."

She shrugged, turning to face him as he got into bed beside her, his arms instantly finding her in the dark and wrapping around Rory's slight frame. She buried her head against his chest and concentrated on breathing in and out for a moment before she finally began to relax.

"Feel better?" he asked softly.

She nodded against him. "Much."

Jess smiled in the dark. "Good. It's doing wonders for me, too."

"Nothing happened, he didn't touch me. He didn't even try to. I'm just…really angry now," she told him. "The lamp was an accident. He was so drunk he walked into a wall and tried to catch himself on that table. The lamp was a casualty."

"Still, it could have been worse."

"I guess," she conceded, "but I don't think that's what he was here for. He just wouldn't leave."

"Damned lucky he didn't touch you," Jess all but growled, and the sound of it made Rory chuckle, surprising her.

"Your bravado is appreciated," she teased.

"Hey, I'm manly."

Sliding up his body ever so slightly, she kissed him tenderly. "Thank you for calling Luke. I don't know how I would have gotten Logan out of here."

"Don't mention it," he told her, kissing her back. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm very okay," she assured him. "Just don't get used to having to save me."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Doesn't every girl want a knight in shining armor?"

"No," she told him fiercely. "We don't."

Jess unwrapped himself from Rory and started to get out of bed. "I can go…if you're done being appreciative and are gonna get on your women's power soapbox…"

Rory grabbed him around the waist and hauled him back into bed. "Get back here, Mariano."

He fell back easily, laughing, and snaked his arms around her again, kissing her. "You should get some sleep," he murmured.

She shook her head. "I don't think I can."

"Not tired?"

"No…I am…I just, kinda got that adrenaline rush, you know?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Talk to me," she requested.

"Sure."

"Tell me about you."

He shrugged, putting an arm behind his head. "You know most of it."

"I do not. I don't know how you got your degree so fast."

"Well. Specific much?" he asked, grinning to himself. "I worked insane hours and didn't sleep much," he told her, shifting her comforter to cover them better. "Got my GED, then I started working on it, took as many classes as they'd let me, worked long hours, did summers, and finished up in three years."

"Wow," she said appreciatively.

"Well, it wasn't exactly Yale," he down-played.

"You should be proud, Jess. Really. I'm not surprised, though."

He glanced at her in the dark. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "You always did things full-throttle. Or not at all, say, like with high school," she teased.

"Yeah…well, if you're going to bring _that_ up."

"I won't," she promised, running her hand over his chest, her nails scratching him ever so gently and giving him shivers. "I'm just glad you went back. And now you're working on your Masters."

"That's not going quite as quickly. I'm not in as big a hurry this time around."

"Plus, you're writing."

"Sort of."

"And teaching."

"Well, I show up anyway. Whether anyone learns…"

"Kate said you're a wonderful teacher."

He stilled. "She did?"

Rory smiled in the dark. "She did. She said you have incredible passion for the things you teach, even if you don't like the subjects."

"Huh."

He was dumbfounded, honestly, and she could tell. "I'm not that surprised with that, either."

"Think you know me pretty well, huh?" he asked her.

"Well enough to remember that you're ticklish right…here…" she grinned, and her fingers found his waistband, attacking him briefly.

He jolted, jerked, and caught her wrists in his strong hands. "Don't start a fight you can't finish, Gilmore," he threatened lightly.

"I had a rough night," she pouted. "Tickling you made me feel better."

"Bullshit," he called, but conceded and lay back on the bed.

They lay together in the dark for a long time, to the point that Jess was convinced she'd fallen asleep, and he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"That's nice," she murmured.

"Thought you were sleeping."

She grinned in the dark. "It's nicer since you thought I was sleeping."

"You should sleep. I'll be here in the morning," he murmured. "I'll stay as long you want."

Somewhere in both their heads the word _Forever_ whispered and floated away. As they lay together in the dark, both of them with eyes wide open now, traffic moved outside and the sound of a shower running set the background.

"We've never had a real date," she told him softly a moment later. "And this is the second time we've slept together in the same bed."

"It's this new approach to relationships I'm trying," he teased. "Start at the end and work backwards."

"How's it going for you?"

"Pretty good so far," he confessed.

She was quiet for a moment and he wondered what was going on in that head of hers. Finally, she asked him cautiously, "No frustrations?"

He glanced at her sideways at the innocently-worded question which was loaded with meaning. "No," he told her honestly, kissing her again. "We're good. We'll figure things out as we go."

"You're sure?"

Jess sighed. "Rory…I didn't push you when I was seventeen and I won't push you now. And I told you before…we're not ready. Though, okay, I'll admit…part of me is going nuts laying here with you like this and not doing more about it. But it's fine. It'll happen someday, if we both want it to."

She thought about that for a moment as she fought a pleased smile. "I think I'm kind of glad you're not entirely frustration-free," she admitted.

He glanced down at her with one eyebrow cocked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm not."

His heart double-thumped. "You're…not," he said slowly.

Rory moved up his chest until she was half on top of him. "Nope."

"You…you're, ah, frustrated?"

"Mildly," she told him lightly.

He had no idea what to say to that. "Huh."

"I'm not saying I'm ready to do anything about it. I'm just…sharing."

"I like sharing."

"Sharing's good," she agreed as she caught his lips with her own and initiated the kiss. His hands came up and smoothed over her shoulders, down her arms, as the kiss deepened. Her fingers splayed over his chest, pressing ever-so-gently on the taut skin, and when they brushed down his side, circling his waist, playing with the waistband of his shorts, he almost gasped. He sucked in a breath and decided the situation needed to change, and quickly, if he was going to make good on his oath that he wasn't ready for more with her. With a movement that he would later take pride in he flipped them over until it was Rory who was pressed into the pillows, and his body weighing down hers, his fingers on her chest, teasing…teasing ever so gently.

She gasped audibly when her back hit the mattress and his weight came down on top of her, their bodies chest to chest, his hips hovering just to the left of hers, his arms on either side of her, his mouth quickly regaining control of the kiss. Control. That was all he needed here. If he maintained control of the situation, they'd stop before they took things too far, he thought to himself before he lost all thoughts and drowned in the kiss.

She was fairly certain she was losing her mind with this kiss, that if she dared to open her eyes she'd find herself floating above her body, looking down on them as they writhed in her bed.

Jess' head spun as he plunged his tongue into her mouth again almost forcefully, her body pinned beneath his as he ravaged her mouth. Breath exploded from her nostrils and she moaned, which sent shivers down his spine. His left hand came up and cupped her face, dove into her hair as her own hands blindly groped at his back, holding him to her. Her hips shifted slightly and she felt him, hard against her thigh. Her leg slipped beneath his, tugging him even closer to her heaving body and wrapped around his calf as he groaned at the new, pleasurable pressure.

"Rory…" he warned.

She responded by kissing him again, her hips rotating involuntarily against him. "God, Jess…" she gasped as his hand slipped under her shirt and found her breast, rough fingers scraping over her taut nipple.

He ducked his head down, capturing that nipple between his teeth and Rory's body bucked in response. He suckled sweetly, his tongue teasing her and causing her to make the most erotic little gasps he'd ever heard, which only urged him on. He moved from one breast to the other, licking a wet trail in the crevasse between them as he went and Rory's eyes rolled back in her head when his fingers found the unattended mound and gently pinched her nipple between them.

Smiling with satisfaction, Jess released her from his grasp a few minutes later, coming to his senses. It took every ounce of self control for him to remove his hands from her body and to come up to kiss her again, this time starting out hot and wet and easing into a more relaxed, gentle kiss before it ended.

Her breath was still coming quick, though not as before, when he placed a kiss to her forehead and groaned.

"You're going to kill me, Rory," he murmured huskily.

"Me?" she sputtered. "Where did you learn to do that?"

He grinned. "Do what?"

"That thing…with my…and your…"

His heart melted and he chuckled. "Oh, _those_ things," he teased, knowing she was too ladylike to say anymore more specific out loud. "You're adorable, Gilmore."

"Harrumph," she told him, pouting slightly.

They lay in the dark, in silence save for their slowly quieting breaths and rapidly beating hearts, each replaying the events of the past few minutes over in their heads. Her hand found his and laced their fingers together in a sweet embrace. "Should I be apologizing?" Jess asked her a moment later.

"What?" she asked, turning to face him. "No, why?"

"I didn't know if that was too much…too fast."

"I kissed you," she pointed out.

"I took it further," he countered.

"You stopped us," she said quietly. "Was it too much for you?"

He grimaced, the ache in his groin still prominent. "I didn't want to stop, trust me," he assured her. "It took everything I had to stop."

Warm pleasure flooded through her and she fought a smile. "Why did you?"

"Because…not tonight."

She didn't respond.

"You had a long night…I didn't want all that emotion to come into play with us," he told her softly. "I still don't." Another pause. "Even if I want you badly."

More pleasure, like a surge, rushed through her entire body. "You want me?"

Jess nodded, then realized she couldn't see him. "Yes…I do."

Boldly, Rory kissed him. "I want you, too. We can't…not tonight…but I do want you, Jess."

He smiled. "Go to sleep, Rory. We can frustrate each other to no end tomorrow."

"Is that a promise?"

"Maybe a challenge," he countered.

She laughed. "Evil."

"Good night…" he whispered, settling down on the pillows and curling and arm around her waist as she snuggled back against him.

"'nite," she murmured back, and then lay for another hour before sleep finally found her.

_

* * *

How are you beautiful?_

Rory's cell phone chirped at her and she dug into her coat pocket, glancing at the screen absently, only to smile to herself when she read the text message.

Stopping at the street corner and waiting for the light to change she messaged him back.

_Cold. Miss you._

Shoving the phone back in her pocket she crossed the street and headed toward her apartment complex, shivering against a particularly brisk wind. It had been more than three weeks since the Logan incident and though Jess had stayed with Rory for three days he'd had to eventually face reality and return home to Philadelphia. The goodbye had been rough, rougher than either of them had expected, but thankfully technology was on their side and they spoke daily via cell phones and text messaging.

_Have a good Christmas,_ came the next message. _Think of me._

She frowned, still unhappy that Jess had too much work to make it to Stars Hollow for Christmas, and even though they planned for her to come up at the first of the year to stay with him, it tugged at her heart that she had to wait another week to see him again.

_Not too late to change your mind,_ she sent back.

Zipping into her apartment she grabbed the bags she'd thoughtfully packed the night before and began hauling her luggage and laundry baskets full of presents down to her car.

The phone, waiting for her on the kitchen table when she returned, blinked that she had a new message.

_Next time, promise._

With a frustrated sigh she glanced around the apartment once more to make sure lights were off and turned the thermostat down to fifty.

_I'm on my way to SH. Call you tonight._

Sailing out the door, she sent the message and headed home.

* * *

Rory pulled into the driveway of her childhood home and couldn't help but grin. It had begun to snow on her way home, just enough to look magical and not enough to make the roads incredibly treacherous. She was home, it was Christmas…and in a week she'd ring in the New Year with Jess, for the second time since she'd known him. And this time promised more than TV and soda on her mom's couch.

The house looked pretty, her mom had strung up white lights and with the snow the house appeared even more Norman Rockwell than she remembered, the chuppah in the side yard notwithstanding. Turning back to the car she popped open the trunk and hauled out her suitcase, then screamed when two hands came around her waist and yanked at her.

"Help you ma'am?"

She gasped and her eyes flew wide. "You're here!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around Jess and attacking him with kisses. "I thought you…you said you couldn't make it!"

He gave her a cocky shrug. "It's called delegating. Eager grad students, not me," he made clear, "are willing to give up their Christmas breaks doing my grunt work in exchange for a written recommendation. They're the key to the future."

"Well, tell them I love them. And I'll write them an excellent recommendation." Grinning at him, her eyes shone. "Really? You're here? How long can you stay?"

"Couple days, same as you. And my apartment's all ready for you to come visit."

"You're going to be sick of me."

Standing in the snow, watching it fall on her hair, the lights from the house reflecting in her eyes, he swallowed hard and moved in suddenly to kiss her. "Never," he vowed against her mouth as her eyes closed and she fell into the embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

_Note for the Readers: Sorry for the huge delay in posting. Some things came up, and for some reason I had a hard time writing this chapter. Nothing lived up to my standards this time around. Hope you enjoy. --BC_

* * *

He watched her sleep for hours, his mind buzzing with thought and unable to turn itself off to join her in slumber. They lay in his bed, in the apartment he shared with Kate, the sounds of the city softly coming through the windows even at this late hour. She sighed in her sleep and he smiled to himself as her eyes fluttered. He hoped she was having a wonderful dream.

Christmas had come and gone and they'd returned to Philly and Jess' apartment to spend some time together, alone, before life began again after the holidays. And while they'd shared a bed, passionate kisses, and plenty of hot, steamy moments of semi-nakedness, they had yet to scratch a particular itch.

It was probably for the better. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He wasn't going to push her, and he wasn't going to push himself. He'd slept with enough women in his life…this was Rory. His Rory. Not to be taken lightly.

But sleeping next to her for many nights now…he'd be inhuman if it didn't bother him a little. He wanted her. He'd spent the better part of eight years wanting her.

She snuggled against him unconsciously and he brushed her hair back from her face. She was so lovely, and that was a word he'd probably never used in his life. Her eyes fluttered slightly at the touch and his hand stilled so as not to wake her, but her breathing settled a moment later and she slept on, unaware of his scrutiny.

Where was this going? What were they doing? Questions, millions of them, had been left unanswered. They continued to live very much in the now of things instead of even glancing toward the future, and that was fine…for the meantime. But soon…it wouldn't be. Long-distance relationships didn't work without communication on every level. Rory wasn't a girl who, when he'd known her anyway, would accept the unknown. Her entire life was a plan, he suspected it had been from the moment she'd emerged from the womb, and was probably not a little due to the fact that her mother's life had been so haphazard for most her years.

And so, it amazed him that the topic of them, the future, and their relationship, had yet to come up.

To be honest with himself, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know where this was going. For now, he was content - yes, wondering, but still content. He was lying here with Rory Gilmore in his arms. Perhaps not naked and sweaty as he may like them to be, but lying there nonetheless. A year ago, six months ago, six _weeks_ ago, he wouldn't have imagined the possibility of this. And here it was…the girl who'd gotten away, and then who had reappeared in his life so suddenly that he still had trouble wrapping his head around the events of the past seven weeks.

He was pretty sure he loved her. He wasn't entirely ready to admit that to himself, but in a deep, dark crevasse of his mind…there it was. He'd always loved her, hadn't he? And she…at one point she admitted that she'd thought she'd loved him too. And he'd abandoned that. When he'd been ready to confront it, his feelings for her, she'd moved on and it had been too late for them. Because he was too stupid to see what was in front of his face.

Stupid, young, arrogant Jess.

Of course, he reasoned, lying there in the dark as Rory slept on beside him, none of his feelings mattered at all if Rory didn't return them. And that was the scariest part of all of this. He couldn't, didn't want to, give himself over to her again to have his heart smashed to pieces. And the worst part of it was…he wasn't entirely sure he had a choice anymore, if he'd ever had one to begin with. You can't make someone love you any more than you can make yourself stop loving a person. Would that you could.

She might still leave. She might wake up in the morning and realize that Jess wasn't the guy she wanted to be with, that they had no future, and that was terrifying to him. She was used to high-rollers, to Huntzbergers, to the good life. Just because her mom had slummed into marrying Luke didn't mean the daughter would follow suit. He was a college professor. He taught community college, and sometimes he wrote. He'd been published once, and it wasn't sitting on the Times best seller list. Never had been. He had nothing to offer her, nothing like she deserved.

His head ached by now and his eyes drooped. Trying to shut off his mind, he kissed her on the temple and tried to join her in dreams. An hour later, he succeeded.

* * *

Rory's fingers flew over the keys of her laptop as she sat cross-legged on the couch in Jess and Kate's apartment, desperately trying to reword an article that was due in one hour and had been, as her editor had put it so gently, "Worded like a girl on vacation who needs to get back to serious work."

Oops.

Keys rattled in the door and she smiled as she watched it open, only to reveal Kate instead of Jess. "Oh, hi!" Rory greeted her. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Kate grinned self-consciously. "Sorry…I told him I'd clear out while you were here, but I forgot a book and I kind of need to get it…I'll only be a minute."

Rory shushed her with a wave of her hand. "You live here. You don't have to leave. Stay."

Kate gave her shake of her head. "You guys don't need me here getting in the way," she replied and ducked into her room, reappearing with a large textbook and headed for the kitchen. She poked her head into the fridge and grabbed a can of soda, popping open the top and taking a long sip as she leaned against the counter. "All alone?" she asked a moment later.

Rory glanced up from her article. "There was a water-main break at school, they think his office got flooded."

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh, that sucks."

"I know…apparently it's a mess so I just stayed here, and I had this article to rewrite…"

"Working on vacation," Kate moaned. "That also sucks. I try to avoid it at all costs, though you can see how well that goes," she added, indicating her book. With Jess not there to order her out, she was much happier to hang around for a minute. Boosting herself up onto the kitchen counter, she swung her feet and looked at Rory expectantly. "Good visit? Everyone having fun?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, we are. Christmas was good, seeing the family. A little weird since Jess was there, but still good."

"Weird?"

"Yeah," Rory admitted, giving Kate a sheepish smile. "I'm used to Luke being there, because even before he and my mom were married Luke was always there. I've known him forever. Having Jess home for Christmas is unprecedented."

"He does enjoy his solitude," the blonde agreed.

"But it was good. I don't mean to imply that it wasn't. We're…having fun."

"Which is why I vacated."

Rory's nose wrinkled. "You really should just come back here. I feel terrible that you had to pack up because of me. I don't care if you're here at all. I'm the one invading your space."

Kate shook her head again. "No way, sorry. You guys need the time alone and Jess would just be rotten to me if I stayed. You know how surly he gets."

"I won't let him," Rory assured her. "I feel terrible kicking you out of your own place just so I can be here. It's not like we're having wild naked parties. I'm not using your room, so your bed is still all yours."

"Really, I'm fine."

Rory grew self-conscious. "If it's because I'm here…I swear, we've been going out a lot, seeing the sights, movies…I'm actually not around that much…"

Kate sat down the can of soda and cocked her head to the side, studying the brunette on the couch. "Why would it be about you? Rory, I like you. I really do. So please don't take this the wrong way, but…the walls in here are too thin, and frankly, I don't need to hear…anything. If you two did want to have a naked party, I really do not want to hear the not-so muffled sounds of that all night."

Rory flushed. "Oh…ah…right," she stammered. "Well. Trust me, you don't have to worry about that."

Kate snorted, taking another swig of the soda. "Really, really thin walls. I can't tell you how many times I have to get out of bed in the middle of the night and smack Jess until he rolls over because he snores like a freight train."

Rory's head shook. "No, seriously. You don't have anything to worry about. No…sounds. So you might as well come back and sleep in your own bed."

Kate gave her a weird, sidelong glance. "I'm sorry, are we having the same conversation?"

"What?"

"Are you telling me, not that it's ANY of my business, but are you telling me that you and Jess are actually just _sleeping_ in that bedroom of his?"

Rory's gaze fell to her laptop and her cheeks flushed. "Well..um…"

Kate waved her hand and jumped off the counter, gathering up her things. "Woah…okay, this is _none _of my business. The decisions you guys make are your decisions, and I totally respect that. I never should have said anything, okay? I'm really sorry."

"No, wait…don't be sorry." Rory reached over the back of the couch and took Kate's wrist. "Seriously, Kate, it's fine. I'm just…well, frustrated is an understatement. I don't know you at all, and you're Jess's friend…I should have just shut my mouth."

Kate peered at her. "If you guys are…waiting, or whatever…that's cool, Rory. You don't have to defend it."

"It's not like that!" Rory protested, maybe a little too strongly.

Kate raised an eyebrow and waited.

"It's…I'm not sure what the problem is," Rory confessed miserably, her eyes closing as her blush rose.

When Rory buried her face in Kate took pity on her and sat her things back down before removing the computer from Rory's lap and settling onto the couch next to the gloomy girl. "Okay, tell me what's going on. You don't look like a girl who's having a long, romantic week with her clueless, yet cute, boyfriend."

"We aren't sleeping together."

"I got that."

"I want to."

"Most people enjoy it," Kate nodded.

"So why aren't we?"

"I don't think I'm one of the two qualified parties to answer that."

Rory stared at her for a moment before giving her an embarrassed smile before letting out a frustrated sigh. "You're right. I know you're right. I should be asking Jess, but we did all this talking at first about how we should wait, we shouldn't rush this, our friendship is so much more important, blah blah blah…"

"And now neither of you wants to be the first to cross the line in case it ruins everything?" Rory's head bobbed miserably and Kate's heart melted. "Oh honey. Let me ask you something."

"Okay…"

"Are you a virgin?"

Rory's eyes flew open with embarrassed surprise. "No."

"Are you religiously or morally opposed to sex before marriage?"

"No."

"Are you on your period?"

"No."

"Then I have to tell you, girl to girl…Jess wants you."

Rory's eyes widened and she swallowed. "What?"

Kate nodded, her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Trust me. He wants you."

"Ho--how do you know?"

"First of all, he's a man," Kate told her matter-of-factly, crisscrossing her legs and turning to sit sideways on the couch. "Secondly, you're incredibly pretty. Thirdly, you have this amazing chemistry with each other, or so I've heard. And lastly, he's a total sop for you."

Rory's cheeks pinked even more and she gave a small, delighted smile. "A…sop?"

Kate confirmed it with a disdainful roll of her eyes and a nod. "Oh my God, yes. The man whistles, Rory. _Whistles._ Like, a jaunty tune! Out of _happiness_!"

Rory couldn't contain her grin. "Whistles?" she asked, disbelieving.

"I swear on my life. It's horrible," she said with disgust and took another sip of her soda. "Now, and again, this is none of my business, but if you have reasons for wanting to wait, I respect that. And I didn't mean to sound so stunned that you two aren't sleeping together. I guess it's the day and age, and whatnot, plus the fact that you're staying in his apartment together, in the same bed. That's more restraint than I've got." She gave Rory a look and when Rory nodded, continued. "But if you're done waiting…I've never met a _man _who wasn't done waiting by the time the bedroom door shut."

"He's the one who originally said he wanted to wait," Rory pointed out.

"That surprises me for about a split-second," Kate admitted. "Then I remember that this is you we're talking about…Rory Gilmore, heart-breaker, dream-maker. It was hard on Jess when you guys split, hard when you ran into each other a few years ago…you know all this. I think it's incredibly sweet that he wanted to wait to make sure you guys don't ruin this by going too fast."

"I do, too," Rory agreed. "I just…I guess I'm done waiting, and for some reason I'm just having trouble…you know…getting things going."

"He's waiting on a signal from you, I promise. I know our boy. He might be rough on the outside, but his heart's gold. I'm sure you know that, too." Rory nodded and continued. "He's grown up a lot since I met him, I'm sure you know that too. When I met Jess he was kinda angry and defensive about everything."

"You have no idea how much he'd mellowed out when you met him. Jess used to scare little kids, and kittens. And inanimate objects on occasion."

Kate nodded, shifting her position on the couch and putting a throw pillow in her lap. "Yeah, I gathered from the stuff he's told me. And from the way his mom went on and on about how much "cooler" he is now that he got that chip off his shoulder, but that's another story."

Rory snickered. "I had no idea you've met Liz."

Kate grinned. "She's…different. Fun. I loved her."

"She's definitely not who you'd picture to be Jess's mom, huh?"

"Not in a million lifetimes."

"But in the last few years Jess has really calmed down. He smiles sometimes. Not often, but you know our Jess. Can't have word get around that he's a nice guy from time to time."

"That would be horrible."

"But you know something? The only time I've seen him get moony over anything was you, or books."

Rory wasn't sure how to answer that. "I…well. Huh."

"Now you sound like him," Kate teased.

"We…me and Jess…it was complicated. I guess you know most of it."

"I know Jess's side of it."

"It's long. And boring."

Kate sat back. "I'd honestly be interested. Jess isn't large on the details."

Rory wasn't entirely convinced, but girl-talk was something she'd been lacking lately, and so she plunged ahead. "Well…okay… I was with this guy, Dean. My first serious boyfriend. And he was such a nice guy. The perfect first boyfriend, my mom used to say. Dependable, smart, serious, cute, and really nice to me. And then Jess moved to town, and he was such an ass."

Kate snickered.

"And for whatever reason…" Rory trailed off.

"The bad-boy did it for you, huh?"

"I guess," Rory shrugged, "but it was more than that. When he and I would talk, he was really sweet, most of the time. And he's so smart. He'd read _everything_, all of the same things I'd read, so we had that in common. I'd never known anyone else, except maybe Paris, my college roommate, who'd read so many books and who was able to hold an intelligent conversation about them, too! But he did everything he could to make our town hate him. And people did hate him. He was just nasty. That whole angry-youth, the Man's keeping me down attitude."

"Gee," Kate's eyes rolled, "I have such a hard time picturing that."

"Yeah, exactly. So everyone hated him, and he took a special liking to driving Dean, my boyfriend, crazy. He'd show up all over the place, anywhere I was. I didn't realize it at the time, but he was stalking me, in a nice-way. If there is such a thing, anyway. He'd show up at my house and bring me food, saying it was from Luke. He bid on my basket at our town basket auction. You won the basket of food, you got to eat lunch with whoever made the basket. He won. He outbid Dean, and won my basket. Dean was furious. And even though I was ticked…it was nice. We sat on the bridge and he ate all the disgusting crap I'd dug out of our fridge and thrown in there as an afterthought."

Kate smiled as she watched Rory's face relax. "Sounds nice."

"It was," Rory nodded. "That's when he told me that Ernest only has lovely things to say about me," she remembered, her voice trailing off as she spoke.

"Ernest?"

"Hemingway," Rory nodded.

"Ah…right."

"Anyway, he drove Dean nuts, which drove _me_ nuts. My mom hated him, the town hated him, Luke was fed up with him…and stop me when you're tired of my rambling…"

Kate's eyes widened. "No, keep going," she encouraged. "He never tells me all of this stuff. When did you actually get together? Was that the kiss at the wedding?"

"Oh…well…ah. Heh. Guess he's told you some of it, huh?"

Kate waved her hand, dismissing it. "Random drunken detail. We were talking about first loves and first kisses."

"Well, yes, that was our first kiss. We were at Sookie's wedding and he just…showed up. And I don't know why, but I just kissed him. Then I ran away and didn't see him for the entire summer," she grinned. "I went to DC for a summer internship."

"Nicely done."

"Yeah. When I got back he was dating this awful girl, Shane. And he made sure that any time he and Shane were around me, they were making out."

"Ah, the mature part of your relationship."

"It encompasses about a two-year span of time now that I think about it."

"Anyway," Kate prompted.

"Anyway…at this all-night dance festival that my town hosts, he and Shane show up and they just sat, for hours, watching the dancers. Shane had to be so bored, but Jess wouldn't leave. Apparently he was having too much fun making Dean nuts. And that's when Dean lost it. He broke up with me in the middle of the dance, in front of everything."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And he yelled in front of the entire dance about how I was into Jess, and Jess was into me."

Kate's eyes showed sympathy. "Oh boy."

"And I left, and went to the bridge. And I sat there for a long time, crying, and suddenly there he was."

Kate's heart melted a little. "Knight in shining armor?"

"Just a casual jacket, I think."

"Whatever."

"And," Rory remembered, her eyes glazing over with the memory, "I said something to the effect of Dean was right, about all of it, and Jess told me that yeah, Dean was right. And we were just…together."

"What was he like as a boyfriend? Different now I'm assuming," Kate wanted to know, pulling her hair back into a knot.

Rory considered, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Yeah. Jess as a boyfriend at seventeen was…unpredictable. He'd make me so mad with something like not showing up or calling for two days, and when he did show up he had concert tickets for an amazing show that night. It was like it never occurred to him that he needed to call when he said he would. I never thought it was intentional. Just inconsiderate."

"And now?"

"He's sweeter. More grown up. Like you said. He showed up when Logan wouldn't leave my apartment. He drove for three hours to make sure I was okay. He would have done that before…but this time…I don't know. It was different. He's talked to me more now than he did the entire time we were together before."

Kate gave her a wry smile and wondered if and when these two would figure out they were in love with each other. She'd known Jess was a goner for weeks, but it was comforting to know she wasn't turning over the heart of her best friend to someone who didn't feel the same as he did. Rory was head over heels, even if she was oblivious to it. Rising from the couch she flashed Rory a knowing smile. "Well…nothing will happen if I'm here, so I'll get out of your hair. But I promise, Rory. Jess isn't going to turn you down. This is…he'd kill me for telling you this, but oh well."

Kate paused a moment, completely serious. "This is the happiest I've ever seen him. I've never, in the three years I've known him, seen him wait on a girl to call, or schedule tests so he can get out of town on time to meet her for Christmas. I've never, ever known him to surprise a girl with anything, other than maybe tardiness to their date or lack of class in ordering wine. Our Jess has fallen hard for you. And I think you should seduce him the moment he walks in the door."

Rory glanced at her speculatively. "Seduce him?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you have no experience in that department."

"Oh…no…I mean, I can handle it…I just hadn't thought about it. This is still all so weird. I mean, it's Jess. I never thought he and I would end up together."

Kate smiled. "For what it's worth, I think it's a good thing. Whistling aside, I'm very happy to see Jess so…happy."

Rory returned the grin. "Thanks. I'm happy, too."

"And tomorrow…you'll _both_ be happy," Kate gave her a wicked grin and stood up. "Have a good night, Rory," she sing-songed.

"Kate, wait," Rory begged as the blonde headed for the door. "I'm leaving on Friday. Please come over tomorrow sometime. Lunch, dinner, whatever. Please?"

Kate considered. "Tell you what. We'll have lunch day after tomorrow. Tomorrow…well, I'm not interrupting tomorrow for anything in case you really are having a naked day."

Rory's eyes rolled. "Enough with the naked days. You're going to make me wonder what you do around here when I'm back in New Haven."

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Kate grinned, and left a slightly bewildered, and suddenly very nervous, Rory standing in the apartment contemplating her next step.

* * *

Jess was tired, damp, and his body ached from hauling furniture and boxes around his office so the cleaning crew could come in and vacuum up all the water from the burst pipes. He's salvaged most of his things, luckily. The furniture could easily be replaced, and thank God he'd made a conscious effort to keep all of his texts and other books on the shelves where they belonged instead of piled on the floor as he'd once done.

He opened the door to the apartment and tossed the keys down on the kitchen table, sifting through the mail that was on the table. He hadn't given Rory a key to the mailbox, which meant Kate had stopped by. "Ror?" he called before heading back to the bedroom. She was lying on the bed, sleeping. Smiling to himself, he took a moment to contemplate that he was actually happy to come home and find her there, in his bed, before crossing the room and easing down onto the mattress next to her. The bed groaned in protest to the added weight, and pushing a lock of hair back from her cheek he leaned down and kissed her gently.

She woke easily, smiling into the kiss. "Mmm…hi," she mumbled sleepily.

"Mmm…hi yourself," he responded, nuzzling her neck. "I believe you requested a wake-up call."

"You're providing excellent service," she commended, stretching her arms over her head which he took advantage of by holding them there.

"Jess!" she protested weakly.

"Hmm?" he asked without looking up at her, his lips completely focused on her neck, chin, and earlobes.

"I…mmm…nothing…" she relented when he found a particularly sweet spot on her collarbone. Struggling against his hold on her arms she murmured into his ear, "You don't need to hold me down. I'm not going anywhere."

His breath hitched a bit. "Yeah?"

She nodded, using her newly freed hands to cradle his face and pull his lips down to hers. "Promise."

The kiss began slow and sweet and deepened within moments until Jess was panting and Rory's hands had moved from his face to his back, her nails gently scratching over his shirt, digging into his skin. "Rory…" he moaned when her teeth found his earlobe.

"Mm?" she asked absently, her hands moving up and under his shirt, splaying over the taut muscles of his back. One leg slipped around his, pulling his weight more fully against her own.

"Ah, God…Ror…we need to…stop," he gasped when her hips wiggled deliciously against his.

"Are you sure?" she asked into his mouth, her tongue flicking against his lips.

Jess stopped and pulled back, looking down at her from his position. "Am I sure what?" he asked, adorable confusion on his face.

"Are you sure you want to stop?" she asked in all seriousness.

For the life of him, Jess didn't know how to answer this. "Do I…do _you_ want to stop?"

She kissed him again. "No…I don't want to stop."

Jess stared at her for what felt like an hour before he leaned in suddenly and kissed her sweetly. But all sweetness disappeared as the kiss grew and within moments they were tearing at each other's clothing, panting and straining. Jess lifted her up and onto his lap, pulling her t-shirt over her head and allowing her to do the same to him. Gripping her against his chest he kissed her until she was breathless, his hands moving over her smooth, soft skin. Her fingers dove into his hair, and he immediately buried his head between her breasts, removing her bra to gain better access to creamy skin.

"Rory," he moaned against her skin when she threw her head back.

Laying her back on the bed he kissed his way down her chest, over her navel, his hands splayed on her hips. Tugging at her jeans he eased them over her hips and down her legs, trailing soft kisses over her thighs, down her calves. With speed and dexterity he didn't know he possessed he removed his jeans then returned to her delicious body, licking his way up her leg, over her thigh, delighted when she twisted and moaned beneath him. Removing her panties he slipped a finger inside her, hardening at the fact that she was already wet for him. Her legs parted involuntarily and she gasped, bucking against his hand as he moved further up to kiss her once more. Stroking her gently his pride soared as her breathing became ragged and she panted his name, undulating against him.

"No…" Rory moaned, slapping at his hand a moment later.

"No?" he asked, stilling, scared to death she was going to change her mind and force him to be a gentleman again.

"I want you…now," she ordered, and all blood rushed south through Jess' body.

He didn't need to be asked twice. He moved to reach into his nightstand when Rory whispered, "Got it." Glancing back at her he watched her remove a condom from her purse. "I went shopping today," she told him simply.

"Have I mentioned I adore you?" he asked her, moving back in to kiss her as she tore open the package and rolled the condom on him herself.

"I don't even want to know where you learned to do that," he groaned as her hand stroked the length of him.

"Shut up," she ordered in a whisper. "Jess…"

Her eyes were filled with nervousness and excitement, and his heart jumped at the sight of her on his bed, naked and waiting for him…finally…for him. Suddenly moved in a way he hadn't expected Jess leaned down and kissed her, framing her face with his hands. "Rory…I…" he began, but the words got caught in his throat.

Saving him, and herself, from an emotional outburst, Rory put a finger to his lips and stopped whatever confession he had been about to make, "Shhh…" Signaling him with her hips, her legs parted and he eased inside her, slowly, savoring every moment as they became connected in every way. They both gasped when he settled his weight on her, his length completely encompassed by her warm channel, and when she began to move against him he swore he saw stars.

Lovingly he stroked her, forehead to forehead at times, sweet kisses, then hot, fiery ones as the passion grew between them. Her hips rocketed against his as she came for the first time, and it took everything he had not to follow her over the edge. Pacing himself, thinking of anything but her hot little body beneath him, he drew his focus away enough that when she came for him again, only minutes later, he sailed into oblivion with her, gasping her name.

When their breathing settled and their skin began to cool, Jess eased himself off of her, allowing her to breathe more easily. As he rolled onto his back he pulled her with him until she lay against him, her head on his chest. Rory was quiet, her eyes closed as she listened to his rapidly beating heart and his ragged breathing. Satisfied didn't come close to how she was feeling. She had flown, she was sure of it. Turning her head to face him, she traced a finger along his strong jaw line. "Was it okay?" she asked softly.

He chuckled and glanced down at her before his head fell back onto the pillow. A second later he eased back onto his elbows, pulling her to him and kissing her thoroughly. "You have no idea what you just did to me, Rory Gilmore," he told her gently. "That was…amazing…."

Please, she smiled and blushed. "I thought we did pretty well…"

"It only took how many years to find out? Seven? Eight?"

"We shouldn't even discuss it."

Grinning he hugged her to him. "What brought on the sudden change of heart?"

"It wasn't sudden," she confessed. "I've been…sorta wanting to do this for a while now."

Glancing up at her he groaned and rolled his eyes, pulling a pillow over his head. "You're killing me, Gilmore," came his muffled response through the pillow.

She grinned and eased her fingers down over his stomach, tracing the skin on his thigh and watching him twitch in response. "Then I guess I'd better leave you alone…" she teased suggestively.

The pillow came up at the corner and one eye peered at her. "Is that a challenge?"

When her hand closed over him his eyes crossed he cheerfully decided that losing wasn't really a bad thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

_Author's Note: Again, sorry for the extreme delay in posting. If you want the excuses, they are: I got the flu, then strep throat AGAIN, and my four-year-old got tonsillitis. It's been a little insane around here. Apologies. Try to be patient, I am working hard to make it worth it! -- BC_

* * *

Her cell phone chirped, signaling a new text message had arrived, and she plucked the phone off her desk, dragging her eyes off the article she was editing and then smiling to herself.

_Miss you. Coffee?_

She messaged him back, _Miss you, too. Coffee sounds good. Gimme 5 min._

Several times a week she and Jess would "have coffee" together, taking a break from their day, grabbing a cup of joe, and finding a quiet spot to make a quick long-distance phone call. Five months had passed since that day he'd spilled coffee all over her and they'd fallen into a routine, albeit a frustrating one. They took turns driving out to see each other every other weekend, even if Rory was covering an event or if Jess had papers to grade. Going on actual dates had never been their thing, ordering pizza and watching movies on the couch was much more their speed, and neither of them minded if the other was busier than usual during their visits, so long as they were able to be in the same room together.

She quickly finished up with her article, saving it to CD and snapping shut her laptop. Grabbing her cell phone she headed to the coffee pot across the room, poured a cup, and headed out into the sunny spring day to sit on the park bench across the street from her office. Jess picked up on the second ring.

"Hey beautiful," he said, smiling into the phone.

"Hi yourself," she grinned back.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Park bench?"

She smiled, please at how well they knew each other. "Yup."

"Good."

"And you? Coffee?"

"Hot and steamy," he confirmed, glancing around the closet they'd given him for an office. He love nothing more than to leave there and go home to find her waiting for him, ready to settle in for the night, her writing an article, him designing the pop quiz he'd be giving tomorrow since his class had decided not to read the assignment for their last session… Grab some Chinese on the way home…eat on the couch together…watch the news and Leno later…climb into bed together.

Rolling his eyes at himself he sighed. He'd become the anti-Jess because of this girl. And he wasn't sure he really minded all that much.

"Your office?"

"The tomb, yup."

"I'm in the middle of an article about the corruption of government at the state level," she told him, sitting back against the bench. "Our state representative is not happy with me."

"She's an old bag anyway," he rolled his eyes.

"It might mean I have to go to DC soon."

"Oh yeah?"

"If this goes the way I think it is, yeah," she sighed, picking at a piece of lint on her skirt. "I'll need to get some key interviews from former state reps and some other people."

"How long?"

"Dunno…maybe a couple days."

"Weekend?"

She frowned, hoping not. "I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I do."

"No problem," he said easily. "We still on for this weekend?"

Now she smiled. "Yup. I should be home by six."

Jess leaned back in his chair, shooting paper wads into his trashcan. "I don't have my four o'clock class this Friday, so I'll head out early. Wanna do dinner at Mosley's?"

Her blue eyes lit up. "Ooh, yes. We haven't been there in a while. What time do you think you'll be getting in?"

"Eh…if I leave straight from my 2:30 class I'll be there around 5:30, 6 with traffic."

"Just use your key if I'm not home yet, okay?"

"I plan to play in your underwear drawer," he teased, realizing with ease that it also didn't bother him that they'd exchanged apartment keys a few months ago, something he'd never before done with a girlfriend.

"Maybe there'll be something new and fun in there," she grinned back.

His eyebrows rose appreciatively. "Yeah?"

"Maybe…"

"Dirty girl."

"Dirty and needing to get back inside," she said, unable to contain her happy smile. "I love y—I, ah, um…talk to you tonight?" she asked, flushing uncontrollably at the slip of her tongue.

Jess stilled, needing to grip the phone to prevent himself from dropping it. "Um…what? Yeah. Tonight…I'll talk to you tonight," he stammered.

Had she almost…?

They sat in silence for a moment. "Rory?" he asked finally, heart slamming in his chest.

"Um…yeah?" she asked nervously, her fingers wrapped tightly around the armrest of the bench.

He hesitated for a second, then swallowed. "Talk to you tonight," he said lamely, dropping his head down onto the desk.

Rory's mouth opened to respond, then closed again before she forced herself to bid him goodbye and hang up the phone. _Dammit,_ she cursed herself.

* * *

"You know I don't want to go to this," Jess complained bitterly to Kate as they approached the restaurant.

"I know," replied cheerfully. "And you also know I owe you a red-velvet cake by next week, with red-velvet icing, and I have to watch any movie you want when we get home. So shut up."

He glowered and yanked open the door to the tavern, allowing Kate to go inside first, her heels clacking on the sidewalk as she walked past him and into the restaurant. Kate's friend, Mandy, was having a birthday celebration, one that required him to wear a tie and Kate a dress, and Kate had begged him for weeks to go with her so she wouldn't have to go alone. He'd suggested she call one of her past hook-ups and extend the one-night stand they'd had, to which she threw a textbook at his head.

"I'm here to eat, not socialize," he reminded her, his voice soft but determined against her ear.

"Oh, calm down. I'm sure you'll find something to distract you and put a smile on that handsome face of yours," she teased, pinching his cheek.

"Like what?" he asked as they were led by the hostess to the back room of the restaurant.

"My charming wit?" she suggested. "My gorgeous face, my deep, meaningful insight into world affairs?"

"The bullshit coming from your mouth…"

She grinned. "I know it's no evening with Rory, but hopefully you can make due."

Instantly he was ashamed. "I didn't mean it like that."

Kate turned her lovely eyes to his as they neared her friends. "Sweetie, I know. Relax. It's just dinner, some drinks, some cake, then home."

"I just don't want you thinking I don't have fun with you."

"I've never thought that," she assured him. "Now smile."

Excitedly she greeted her friends, wishing Mandy a happy birthday, and introducing Jess to the few people there he didn't already know. Ordering himself a beer, and getting a mixed drink for Kate, he hunkered down at the table beside Mandy's boyfriend, the tolerable but not overly bright Sam, and a few of the other guys who looked as miserable as he was.

All in all it wasn't a horrible evening. The food was good, and while the conversation wasn't going to go down in the hall of fame for the most exciting ever, he admitted to Kate later that he'd had fun, and even dropped in a lewd comment about staring at her legs all night to keep his mind sharp.

Pleased, she'd kissed him on the cheek. "That's the nicest thing you'd said to me in ages, even if it was sexist."

"Tap a little dry, huh?" he asked as they sat around the table after dinner.

She grimaced and took a sip of wine. "When's the last time you saw me go on a date with anything that resembled a human?"

"It's been a while," he admitted.

"Not all of us are head over heels in love you know."

He blinked. "I'm not in love."

Kate burst out laughing at his certainty. "My ass you're not! Jess, you're over the moon for that girl. And I love her, so I'm very happy about this turn of events."

"I'm not…I'm…"

"Say it," Kate urged. "You can't even deny it because you know it's a complete lie."

"Stop," he grumbled.

Kate leaned on her elbow, face in her hand, thoroughly enjoying her friend's discomfort. "You know you love her, don't you Jess?"

Jess didn't answer her, instead choosing to gaze across the restaurant and ignore her and the uncomfortable ball forming in his stomach.

"Admit it," she demanded.

He glared at her. "Have I done my job tonight? Can we get out of here now?" he asked instead.

Grinning, Kate rose to her feet. "Yes, yes, fine. We can go…."

His cell phone rang and she rolled her eyes. "Can't you guys go more than a couple hours?" she teased as he flipped open the phone.

"It's not her," he murmured. "I don't recognize the number." Hitting the _talk _button he moved the phone to his ear. "Hello? Yeah, this is Jess. Oh…hi…" he stammered a moment later, his eyes widening. Kate mouthed _Who_ and he waved her off, striding through the restaurant and heading outside in order to hear better.

Kate found him ten minutes later, sitting on a park bench outside the main entrance, staring at the phone with a look of complete bewilderment on his face. "Hey, I said our goodbyes when it was obvious you weren't coming back. That was rude, even for you. What's going on?"

He didn't respond right away and Kate sat next to him, sensing something was wrong. "Jess?"

"They're going to publish my book," was all he said.

Her eyes flew open. "What? What book? Wait, it's finished? When did this happen? Oh my God! Jess!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around him with such force she almost knocked him off the bench.

He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "That was Matthew Beck, with Brighton House. He got a copy of my book from a scout that picked it up…and he's going to publish it."

Kate's eyes teared up. "Oh my God…oh my God. Honey! That's incredible! I'm so proud of you! I can't believe this!" she grinned, excitement making her eyes glow.

"I know…me either," he told her dumbly. "I don't think I've processed it yet."

"You have to call Rory! Right now!"

"Yeah…no."

She stopped mid-stand and sat back down. "No?"

"I'll tell her, but in person. Get this…Matt wants me to be available to do signings and stuff. He thinks this is going to do really well."

"He said that?" she gasped.

Jess nodded. "I mean, it won't be right away…I have a lot of editing to do, and it needs a better title, and it has to go through legal and what not…but yeah. He thinks it's going to sell. He said that twice during the conversation. I have to go into New York this weekend to meet with him."

"Aren't you supposed to go see Rory this weekend?"

"Yeah…but I have to meet with him on Saturday morning."

"Gonna make it hard to tell her in person, then," Kate pointed out, pulling her wrap around her shoulders against the night chill.

"I know."

"They're going to put you up in a hotel, right?"

He nodded absently, wondering what that had to do with anything. "Yeah."

"So have her come with you. Tell her then. She can work from a hotel room, right?"

He blinked. "I guess so…probably."

Kate nodded. "Of course she can. It's settled. Now call her right now and tell her you'll pick her up to go to New York. Make it a romantic-slash-working weekend for both of you. Plus, there are much better places to celebrate in New York than in New _Haven_."

Jess stared at her. "They're going to publish my book."

Kate beamed. "My roommate, the twice-published author."

"Let's hope this one doesn't suck as much as the first one did."

"Stop it," she ordered, slapping his arm. "The first one was good. This one…I bet it's great. Are you going to let me read the end now?"

"Soon," he promised. Rising to his feet he offered her his hand. "Now, let's get home so we can watch the movie of my choice and you can get rested up to bake me a cake."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Pig."

"Published pig," he corrected.

"And that, children, is how your grandfather got that nickname."

* * *

"Now that we've crossed officially into the city, will you please tell me what this is all about?" Rory begged from her seat next to Jess in his ancient Chevy Malibu.

"In a minute," he promised. "When we get to the hotel."

She sighed, pouting. "You won't even tell me why we're staying in New York? You don't need to spend the money on a hotel room, Jess. My apartment is very private seeing as I'm the only one who lives there."

"You're such a romantic," he drawled, navigating as best he could in the city traffic, heavy even at eight-thirty at night.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"I do."

"Why does everything have to be a surprise?"

"Because it does," he told her, leaning over to give her a quick kiss before the light changed. "Now shush."

She shushed, but continued to fake-pout as they drove through the city. A moment later, though, unable to resist the call of New York she found herself gazing at the sights as they drove.

When he pulled into the parking garage for the Remington Hyatt Rory glanced at him, surprised. "We're staying here?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Jess…this place looks really pricey."

"Probably is."

"We can't stay here," she argued.

"Can and are, but only if you actually get out of the car," he told her as the valet stood patiently.

She glanced at him with doubtful eyes but got out of the car.

They checked in and headed up to the room and Rory turned on him. "I'm not going another step until you tell me what is going on," she told him, standing in the hallway outside their room.

He grinned, enjoying this. "I'm sure someone will put a blanket over that poor girl sleeping in the hall."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rory…please. Come inside. I promise…I'll tell you everything," he murmured, stroking the hair back from her face.

"So there is something going on," she confirmed. "There's more than just us going away for a weekend."

"There is," he admitted, opening the room and flipping on the light switch as they made their way inside.

"Spill it," she demanded, dropping her purse on the bed.

He grinned. "Okay, okay…I give. Tomorrow…I have to leave you on your own for a while."

"Okay…why?" she asked warily.

"To meet with my publisher."

"Your…what?" she asked, shock and mounting excitement welling in her stomach. "Your publisher? The book? Wait..what?"

"My book is going to be published. The new one," he explained, enjoying the confusion on her face. "

It's…Jess!" she shrieked, throwing herself into his arms and laughing as she kissed him. "I can't believe this! Oh my God! When did this happen?"

He grinned self-consciously. "Wednesday night. He called while I was at that dinner with Kate's friends…and he told me he got the book from the scout that Truncheon passed it on to, and he actually likes it. A lot."

"Oh my God! I just can't believe this!" She hugged him again. "I mean, of course I can _believe _it…it's just not what I was expecting. I didn't even know it was finished! When did you finish it?"

He gave a one-shouldered shrug, still slightly uncomfortable with having a fuss made over him. "About two months ago. I got into a good place with it, and the end came rather easily. I spent another month touching it up, editing it, refining it…and then I just said 'screw it' and sent it to Sam at Truncheon."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged, grabbing a beer from the mini-fridge. "I would have, eventually. I just…I don't know. I didn't want to jinx anything. I didn't tell anyone, I just figured if it was meant to happen it would happen."

Rory gazed at him. "Jess…I'm so proud of you. Seriously," she told him, kissing him softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am so, so proud of you. I know this is going to mean such great things for you."

He kissed her back and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "I guess I hope you're right. I have to meet with him tomorrow for coffee, go over some things, sign a contract with them for this book, and depending on the sales, maybe a second one."

"Wow…" she grinned, shaking her head in disbelief.

He rolled his eyes with a sheepish grin. "I know, right? In the ten minute conversation we had he mentioned a second book, press conferences and releases for the first one, signings and travel…it was insane. I don't even know if anyone will read it!"

"I will," she told him.

"Besides you, who are obligated to read it under the girlfriend clause."

"Millions of people are going to read it, and I'm going to have to beat off your groupies with a stick."

"Do writers have groupies?"

"You will," she assured him. "And maybe someday, when you're really famous, a stalker."

"We can only hope."

"The really famous authors get stalkers."

"Dr. Suess couldn't go _anywhere_."

"This is incredible, Jess," she grinned, eyes shining. "I know I keep saying that, but I really am so proud of you."

He cocked his head slightly, gazing into her eyes. "I love you, Rory," he said simply.

Her eyes flew open, and her jaw dropped slightly with a sharp intake of breath. For a moment she didn't say anything, and then when she did, she was choked up. "I love you, too, Jess."

Running a thumb over her cheek, he kissed her. "I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner."

"Don't be sorry…I could have told you…I almost did, the other day on the phone…"

An easy smile played on his lips. "I wondered about that. And so you know, that's not why I'm telling you now. It's just…time."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah…I know. I figured when I had to keep stopping myself from telling you that it was going to have to come out eventually."

"Same here," he agreed. "But I really do…I think…maybe…part of me has never stopped loving you."

Rory's heart skipped. So this was what joy felt like… "I…I know. I never thought I'd be here with you like this…but I'm really glad I am. I'm grateful we ran into each other that day at the coffee shop."

"Literally."

"I think it was fate's way of making sure we didn't miss each other again."

"Knocking someone down gets their attention, that's for sure."

She smiled. "Jess?"

"Mmm?" he murmured against her forehead as he kissed her there.

"Come to bed with me."

Smiling, he complied.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

"The tour should last only a few weeks. It's small, very minor stores, mostly private ones, but a couple major chains are in there, too, and once you're done we'll see about getting you on some morning TV spots."

Jess shifted in his seat as he stared at the papers before him just waiting to be graded before letting out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Running a hand through his hair _(when had it gotten so long?)_ he closed his eyes. "You're serious."

On the other end of the phone, Matt Beck chuckled. "Someday you'll be demanding I get you on the first run of Oprah's book club series and be pissed that you're not headlining the Today Show."

"I doubt it, man," was all Jess could manage. In the six months since he'd turned in his finalized copy, which had then gone to Editing and been revamped more times than he'd imagined possible, the waiting had seemed endless. But suddenly the time was here and the book was published. A few copies of it sat on his desk, and it was being shipped to bookstores on Monday for stocking on Tuesday, with what seemed like a whirlwind of press to follow.

"Oh, you will," Matt assured him. "Now. _People_, _In Touch, GQ, Men's Health, Redbook_…they're all doing reviews. Obviously it won't be a pre-release review, not this time around, but I'd imagine it won't take long for you to step up to that wrung of the ladder. They've shown interest in doing a spotlight on you, as well, and I'll know more about that this week. _Entertainment Weekly_ is also setting something up and Erin – she's my new publicity assistant, you haven't met her yet - will call you tomorrow to tell you when. Probably just a phone thing unless they decide to drag you back up to the city. You okay with that?"

Jess snorted. "Uh…yeah. I guess I have to be," he said hesitantly, his brain still stumbling over the fact that he was going to be interviewed about his book.

"Then there will be a round of phone interviews after the _initial_ reviews come out, probably in the next month so they can make deadline for the fall issues…I can't promise anything about those, but I'm hoping for the _Globe_ and the _Times_ for sure, newspaper-wise. Probably the _Voice_, too…Anything that will be picked up from the AP…."

Jess's head spun. Vaguely he heard himself say, "Hey, whatever. You tell me when and I'll be there."

"Good man. Keep kissing my ass like that and we'll both make some money off you," Matt teased. "Speaking of which…you check your mail today?"

Jess glanced at his front door. "No…why?"

Matt grinned. "Your first check should be there. Pre-orders."

"_Pre-orders_?" Jess yelped incredulously, his eyes flying wide and his heart hammering against his chest. "Why would there be pre-orders for a first time author?"

Again, Matt chuckled. "Mariano, you have a lot to learn, grasshopper. Library's, magazines, book clubs, television…they all pre-order, idiot."

He couldn't form words, so instead Jess just sat there in silence until Matt confirmed again that Erin would call him tomorrow and told him, "Get a drink, kid. You're a published author."

They hung up and Jess continued to stare at the papers before him, his gaze shifting every now and then to the stack of books, _his_ books, next to them. Holy shit. He was a published author. For real this time. More than fifty copies existed.

_Holy shit._

The Today Show? Matt Lauer? Oprah? What the _hell_?

He ran a hand through his hair again and blew out a huge, quivering breath. When the phone rang a second later he jumped about ten feet, then gave a shaky laugh and picked it up. "lo?"

"Hi there," Rory's voice came over the line, crackled with cell phone static.

The tension in his neck lessened at the sound of her and he sank back against the cushions of his ugly, plaid, second-hand couch. "Hey. You on your way?"

"Just crossed over into the state," she confirmed. "_So?_ Did he call?"

Now Jess grinned, sinking back against the couch cushions. "Yeah…he called."

Through the phone he could almost see her eyes shoot open wide and it delighted him. "What did he say? Is it good? Tell me! I'm dying!"

Quickly he filled her in on the details and his heart skipped nervously each time she gasped or squealed, odd for Rory as she wasn't normally the gasping or squealing type. "So…next week it's going to be out. My book's going to be in bookstores. More than the little tiny ones within a six block radius of Truncheon."

Rory tried hard to concentrate on the road but couldn't help giggling in her excitement. "And it's going to sell out and you're going to be wildly famous, with those book groupies I've been warning you about and I'm going to become a raging, jealous hag."

Jess absently played with a loose string on the couch. "I told you I'm done with hags. I'm hag-free now. Living clean."

"You're going to have a hag on your hands, and you're bloody going to like it," she teased.

"You're not here soon enough," he complained easily, changing the subject, anything to calm down. Already he was more relaxed than he had been all day. "Drive faster," he encouraged softly, wishing desperately that she was there right that minute, curled up at his side, his chin resting on top of her head as they cuddled on the couch.

"It does you no good if I get in an accident."

"There are probably a ton of interesting things I can do to you if you're in a full body cast," he grinned into the phone.

"You're sick."

"I want you," he said simply, and was pleased at the silence as she gulped.

"I want you, too," she admitted.

"Still hard to get that out after this long?"

"It's been almost a year," she murmured thoughtfully as she zoomed past the streetlights of the highway, the gentle hum of her car and the pitch black of the night making her feel cozy in her car as Jess' voice came gently into her ear.

"Yeah…I know," he said softly. "Who were those morons who said we'd never make it?"

She smiled. "Most of the citizens of Stars Hollow."

_Snort_. "Oh, right."

Rory shifted the phone to her other ear and gazed out over the traffic before her, her heart clenching delightfully. "I know what you mean, though. A year ago…I didn't see you coming."

A smile burst over his face, lighting up his eyes. "That's a pretty good way of putting it." That's exactly how to put it, actually.

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you, too, Rory."

She was almost whispering now, her voice choked with emotion. "I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Be careful."

"Have food ready."

Evil grin. "Whipped cream and chocolate sauce?"

"Only if it's covering ice cream, perv."

"Spoilsport."

"Degenerate."

"You like it."

"I _love_ it," she corrected.

They hung up and Jess looked around his apartment. _Got the girl, go the book… Not bad, Mariano. Not bad at all._

* * *

They huddled together around the cozy table of Mangiano's, a small Italian eatery straight out of a movie, complete with candles in wine bottles covered in the colored wax of their predecessors, red checkered tablecloths, and Italian aria's on the stereo system. It also boasted the best manicotti in Philly, a claim with which Jess profoundly, and passionately, agreed.

Heads together, easy laughter and soft gazes between them, they shared the crusty Italian loaf and olive oil mixed with pepper, sipping glasses of rich red wine. Entrees arrived but they took their time eating, enjoying the atmosphere as much as they enjoyed being there together, their fingers finding each other across the table, twining together as they discussed their weeks, the book, Rory's latest assignment. Jess watched her in the hazy golden light, oblivious to anything else around them, gazing into her blue eyes and watching as the candlelight turned them to silver if she turned her head just so.

"So I'll be in Rochester for a few days, unfortunately," she was saying as she skimmed a finger along the lip of her wine glass. "Nothing big, but I really don't want to go."

"So stay with me," he offered.

She smiled gently. "I wish."

"It's getting old," he found himself saying, then cursed to himself at the slip of the tongue. "Ah…Sorry…not the conversation I wanted to have tonight."

Rory cocked her head at him, slightly surprised, her hair falling around her shoulders and her eyes searching his face. "What do you mean?"

Jess swallowed. _Stupid,_ he chastised himself. "I just meant this distance thing. It's a pain."

She gave him a rueful smile and nodded, agreeing completely. "Yeah…more than a little one."

Dark eyes assessed her face and he toyed with his napkin. "If this writing thing works…I'll probably have more free time. I could afford to cut down on my school schedule."

"Really?" she asked, her ears perking up and her eyes widening slightly. She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "That would be…great. It would be fantastic, actually. Are you serious?"

"I mean, the book might not do anything. But…" he dug into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, staring at it. "If this is any indication of what I might be looking at…yeah. I can teach part time."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "What is it?" she asked, and he handed her the envelope. When she opened it and removed the check, her jaw dropped. "Oh…wow."

He couldn't help but grin, albeit self-consciously. "Yeah."

Rory's eyes were huge, which matched the smile on her face. "Jess…this is fantastic."

"I think so," he admitted. "It means no more Ramen and Cup-of-Soup, anyway."

She grinned. "You should so treat yourself! A first edition of…something. Anything! Or a new laptop. Or…a car!"

"I wouldn't say that's new car money, but I thought I might upgrade the computer, yeah."

Rory tilted her head to the side, a grin plastered on her face. When she leaned across the table and kissed him, his heart fluttered. "I'm so, so proud of you," she whispered a moment later, forehead to forehead.

"Want to see the book?" he asked when sentimental words failed him.

"You have it?!" she gasped.

He grinned at her enthusiasm and dug into his jacket pocket, unearthing the small book and handing it to her. She cooed over it as he'd only seen women do over infants, tracing the cover with her fingers, turning it over and over in her hands as if it were precious. "_Thrill."_ She murmured the title and when she looked up her grin was contagious.

"Open it," he suggested.

She glanced at him quizzically, but did as suggested and opened the book, thumbing through the first pages until she stopped at the dedication. "Oh…Jess…" she whispered, then read: "_For Rory, and all the lovely things Ernest says about her."_

He smiled, somewhat embarrassed. "I thought you deserved some credit…for me finishing it."

"Hardly," she insisted. Her eyes were bright and shiny, and he prayed she didn't begin to cry on him. With a swallow she instead leaned in and kissed his mouth hard. "Thank you," she whispered a moment later. "I love it."

"Happy anniversary," he murmured, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

She grinned involuntarily. "Happy anniversary," she whispered back, and took his mouth with her own.

* * *

"I'm in Seattle now and then down to San Diego tomorrow," he told Kate, thumbing through his clothes and picking out a shirt, tossing it down onto the hotel bed as he padded barefoot around the room, his cell phone tucked onto his shoulder.

"And you're home when again?"

"Thursday."

"Are you seeing Rory this weekend?"

He frowned. "Probably not. She's got a story to cover and I have to fly out again on Sunday."

"For where?"

"Hell if I know. I can't keep track."

Kate grinned and folded long legs under her as she sat on the couch, missing her friend. "Meet anybody fun?"

"Like who?"

"Celebrities."

He snorted. "Uh, no. Why would any celebrity be hanging around my crappy little book signing?"

"Hey, I don't know why anyone would want you to sign a book period, but that's just my opinion."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She picked up a newspaper on the coffee table, glancing at it thoughtfully. "I liked the piece in the Washington Post. They really said great things."

His ears perked up as he swung the shirt over his shoulders and began to button it. "Yeah? I haven't seen it yet."

"I've picked up a couple things here and there. I clipped them out for you, in case you ever decide to have a sentimental streak in you."

"Thanks," he smiled gently.

"So if you're not seeing Rory this weekend, wanna hang out with pathetic old me?"

"No hot dates?"

"Friday, yes, but not Saturday."

"Who's the lucky bastard?"

"Kyle."

There was a hitch in her voice that he almost didn't catch at first. "Kyle, huh? And?"

"And what?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"_And what,_" he mimicked. "What kind of name is Kyle, anyway?"

"Meaning, what, _Jessie_?"

He grinned. She was more invested than he'd thought if she was getting riled up enough to call him Jessie. "Wow. Pulling out the big guns. So you guys picking out china and stemware? I'm not buying you a gravy boat."

"Shut up."

His eyebrow went up. "No comments, no smart-assed nothing. You really _are_ in deep. Who _is_ this guy?"

"No one you're ever going to meet," she sniffed.

"Oh, come on. Tell me."

"Uh…no."

"Kate…" he sighed.

"He's a guy. I've been dating him. For a few months."

"A few months?!" he all but yelped. "And I don't know about him? I've never met him, have I?"

Back in Philly Kate rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "Uh, Jess? You're not really here that much, writer-boy."

"Oh come on. I'm gone a lot, yeah, but there was _no_ time in the past few months you could have mentioned Kyle The Great?"

"Maybe I didn't want to."

"Why?"

"Because…I like him. And I wanted to make sure I really liked him, and more importantly, that he likes me, before you met him."

"Again, why? I've met lots of guys you've liked."

"No, you've met guys I dated."

"Same thing."

"It's different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"You are pissing me off," he told her lightly, without the slightest bit of heat.

"Back at ya. Come home soon, okay? I miss my roommate."

"You've got Kyle."

"Kyle doesn't like _The Big Lebowski_."

"That's a lie. It's humanly impossible to dislike that movie."

"It's true. He's perfect in every other way but that one. I'm working on it."

"I'll try not to insult his manhood when I meet him on Friday." Jess told her, shifting to the bathroom mirror to work on his hair and realizing the irony of his words vs. his actions.

"Who says you're meeting him?"

"You wouldn't have told me about him if you didn't want me to meet him."

She started to protest that fact, then gave in. "I do want you to meet him. I figure pretty soon you're going to be moving to Hartford. I want you guys to meet before that happens so we can come visit you on weekends."

Jess stilled in the middle of styling his hair. "I'm moving to Hartford?"

She shrugged. "Are you going to tell me you haven't thought about it? You guys are putting hundreds of miles on your cars every other weekend, when you even have time to see each other. Thank God for cell phones or your long distance bill would be insane. And I know you miss her like crazy when she's there and you're here. I figured it was a matter of time."

He sat down the jar of pomade. "Why me? Why couldn't she move here?"

"I don't know. I guess she could. I just figured you'd go there. Your family would be closer and she's got the reporting job. Writing makes you portable."

"So I'm just supposed to give up my life in Philly?"

"Hey, calm down," she told him with an edge to her voice. "I haven't been packing your crap for you since you've been on this tour, okay? I just thought that might be a possibility someday."

He sighed and tried to relax. "Yeah…fine."

"Have fun tonight," she told him gently, changing the subject.

"Yeah, you too."

Kate gave a throaty laugh. "Yeah, me and the pizza. A little History Channel."

"Sounds better than going to this signing thing and having Erin following me around the entire night."

"Erin? Oh, the assistant, right?"

"Yeah," he sighed, grabbing his watch off the dresser. "She makes me nuts."

"How come?" Kate asked, rising off the couch to grab a beer out of the fridge.

"Her job is to make sure everything goes smoothly, not that anything ever really happens. Not too many people show up for a book signing for a book and author they've never heard of."

"And?"

"She hovers."

"Ah, one of your crimes against humanity."

"You have no idea. Every where I turn, she's there. Right on my ass, over my shoulder. I swear sometimes she creeps up on me on purpose," he complained, taking a seat on the bed.

"I thought you'd enjoy having a woman at your beck and call," she teased.

"Sure. _When_ I beck. _When_ I call. She's always around…and…" There was a knock on his door. "Christ! It's like she knew I was talking about her!" he groaned. "I gotta go, she's here."

"It's only a few more days."

"If I don't kill her first."

"Try to contain yourself. I can't afford to both fly out to Washington _and_ bail you out of jail. One or the other."

"You can wire money these days."

"Just be glad you're not in Texas. They execute murderers down there." A grin burst over her face. "See ya, Jess."

"Bye."

* * *

The cab ride was short, thankfully, as Erin prattled on beside him. He enjoyed silence. He enjoyed talking only when it was with Rory, and occasionally Kate. As Erin was neither his girlfriend nor his roommate, stifling her with the floor mat of the cab was becoming a more appealing idea.

"You're quiet," she noted a moment later. "I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" he asked gruffly, staring out into the wet of Seattle. "We've done this a few times now. No one will really show up anyway. Besides, I wrote the book, not you."

If her feelings were hurt at his tone she didn't indicate it. "Because it's my job to make sure this goes well and that your book sells, that you have everything you need. I'm going to help make you a star," she told him, fingering her long auburn hair, a glint in her eye.

He looked over at her as if she were crazy, then noticed the teasing in her eyes. "Right. I highly doubt this book is going to top the best sellers list."

"I'll do what I can to make that happen," she smiled. "Matt really likes it. I don't think I've told you that, but he does. He was really excited to get you published. I've only worked there a few months, but I haven't seen him that happy about a book since I got there."

Jess considered. "Well…uh…great. Thanks, I guess."

The cab pulled up in front of the bookstore. "You're welcome," she told him, and opened her door, glancing back at him. "I'm not opening your door for you, though."

He snorted softly and got out of the car. "There's people inside," he noted.

Erin came around to the sidewalk and joined him. "I know. We did some extra publicity in Seattle after you did that taping of Good Morning America. Promos on the local channels, a news story on the local NBC affiliate, that kind of thing."

His eyes widened a bit. "Get out."

"Get in," she retorted, indicating the entrance to the bookstore.

"_Pages_," he murmured, reading the hand-lettering on the glass-front door.

"I like this place," she told him. "I used to come here a lot."

"You're from Seattle," he remembered.

"Born and raised. So I could pull a few strings with the publicity thing." She breezed into the store and looked around for the set up. Finding it she sat her things down on the table and began checking the boxes of books on the floor, making sure there were drinks for Jess and that the specific pens she'd requested had been laid out for him.

"So are the only ones coming tonight your friends and family then?" he asked, setting his coat down on the table only to have her scoop it up again to take to the office.

A grin graced her mouth. "You bet. You're ready to meet my mom and dad, right?"

The look of mild panic on his face had her laughing. "Can Rory get to you this easily?"

His expression changed at the mention of Rory, hardened a bit. "I _know_ Rory," he pointed out.

"Right," she nodded.

He watched her for a moment as she fluttered around the store, her hands moving a mile a minute, her mouth going even faster as the bookstore owner came to meet her and they embraced in greeting. When things were ready he took a seat in the, for once, comfortable chair they'd provided for him, and signed a few copies of the book Erin lay in front of him. "Some people can't make it, but they wanted you to sign them. The owner will hold them in the back until they can be picked up."

"Do you ever stop moving?" he asked as he scrawled his name with the black Sharpie.

"Not really. My brother tells me I'm like a shark; if I stop moving I'll die."

"Huh."

"We've got about fifteen minutes until this officially kicks off. You want anything? They have a café if you want a sandwich or something."

"Maybe later," he said absently, and took out his phone to make a quick call to Rory.

"She should come with you sometime," Erin mentioned casually.

"What?" he asked without looking up from his phone.

Erin's red hair swung around her shoulders as she glanced back at Jess. "Rory. That's her name, right? She should come with you on a trip sometime, part of the tour. I'm sure we could help make arrangements."

"Oh…yeah, thanks. That would be nice." Ringing…ringing…voice mail. Dammit. He left her a quick message, telling her he'd try again when he back to the hotel.

"I'd like to meet her."

His eyes met hers, unfriendly. "Why?" Jess asked bluntly.

She blinked, surprised. "Because…I would? I'm curious? She's your girlfriend, she's important to you, and I'm being friendly?"

He felt like an ass. "Right…sorry. I haven't seen her in a while. I'm getting a little tense with all this traveling as it is."

"Only a few more days."

"That's what I hear."

"Is it a distaste for people in general or just me?"

He glanced up. "What?"

"You. You don't like me. I was wondering if I'd done something specific, or if it's really that you're just not a people person," she told him evenly, brown eyes appraising as she leaned against the heavy wooden table.

"I like you," he told her.

She snorted. "Hardly."

"I do."

"You tolerate me, as I'm suspecting you tolerate most of the world. So I haven't taken it personally up until tonight, for some reason."

Jess was at a loss for words, and growing irritated. "I like you, okay? Can we move on?"

She shrugged. "Okay." Then she arched an eyebrow. "Want to get a drink with me after this is over? Something to eat? I know some good local stuff."

He watched her for a moment before answering. "If I say no, are you going to assume it means I hate you and want you for dead?"

"I might."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Fine. Food. Beer. You're buying."

"You bet."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

_**A.N.: Did you think I forgot? No, no. Just lost my inspiration for a while. Thanks for hanging in there!**_

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

Crossing and uncrossing heel-clad feet, Kate fidgeted at the table for four and glanced yet again through the dimly lit restaurant, crowded as usual on a Friday night, her gaze aimed at the front door.

Across from her at the table the six-foot and lanky brunette smiled to himself. "He'll be here," Kyle reminded her, taking a sip from the tall draft in his hand. "You said he had a thing before this, right? Some kind of promotional book thing?"

She nodded, toying with the hem of her casual green skirt, her feet shuffling nervously in the new shoes she'd splurged on for the occasion. "Yeah, I know. I just…you two have to like each other."

A grin played on his lips and his eyes twinkled with amusement. "I'm not interested in dating _him_."

"Good thing, he'd have a problem with you being taller than he is," she retorted, unruffled, her eyes never moving from the front door.

"Kate," he sighed good-naturedly, "He'll be here, and it will be fine. You've told me a ton about him, I read his book so I can compliment him appropriately, and you're friends with him. Best friends," he added pointedly, and raised his voice just a bit to be heard over the din coming from the attached, and much more crowded, bar. "If you love him, I'm sure I'll at least like him."

"I'm not worried about _you_," she muttered, half to herself. Turning in her chair so that she once again faced her boyfriend, she nodded. "You're right. And Rory will be here soon…which will distract Jess from interrogating you too much. You're going to love her," Kate told him with a genuine smile splaying her pretty face. "She's wonderful, and so great for Jess. I can't believe I wasn't sure about her at first."

"You're protective," he shrugged. "A good friend."

Kate smiled at him and leaned over for a kiss. "Bet yer ass. Just remember not to mention Rory when Jess gets here."

"How could I forget it's a surprise when you've only mentioned it twenty or so times in the last three days?" he grinned again and settled back in his chair with the menu, debating internally between a sandwich or a steak. "When's she supposed to be here?"

"About eight. Jess said he'd be here no later than 7:30, which means he's already late, _shocking_… They haven't seen each other in weeks. Actually, it's the longest they've gone without seeing each other since they got together again. He's probably being a total shit right now. Rory keeps him sane, and therefore congenial, to the rest of the human population."

"He can't be that bad," Kyle guessed, unfolding long legs and leaning back in his chair.

"You'd be wrong," Kate grinned back at him, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "But you're sure to love him. I think. I hope."

Green eyes shone. "You're cute when you're nervous."

A saucy grin flashed on her lips. "I'm damn sexy when I'm nervous," she corrected.

Leaning in to kiss her again, he agreed. "That's pretty much a given," he told her, then leered at her legs. "Have I told you I love it when you wear a skirt?"

Kate's eyes glinted. "I don't think you've mentioned it…"

His smile reached his eyes, which then averted from her face toward the man walking toward their table. "I believe the celebrated writer appears…and Rory's with him."

Kate turned happily, then turned back almost as suddenly, her eyes wide. "Oh. Uh…That's not Rory…" she said delicately.

"What?" Kyle asked, glancing from her back to Jess.

Kate had no time to answer before her roommate reached the table, Erin sliding up next to him.

"Hey guys," Jess greeted them with a smile and appraised Kate's ensemble. "All dolled up, he noted. "I'm going to take a stab and assume it's not for me."

Kate composed herself and hugged him briefly. "Sure isn't," she smiled back overly-sweetly. "Um…this is Kyle Jacoby. Jess Mariano, Kyle. Kyle, Jess. _Be nice_," she warned Jess, her tone lowering so that only he heard her.

Jess ignored her and offered his hand to Kyle, appraising him silently. "Brave man," he grinned. "Nice to meet you. Heard a lot about you."

"Same here," Kyle told him. "I was starting to think she was making up this famous author roommate. The traveling's got to be rough."

Jess snorted. "I'm definitely not famous, nowhere close, but yeah…the traveling…you have no idea." He turned to the redhead at his side. "This is Erin Callahan. She's the publishing assistant that's been working with me." His eyes flicked to Kate. "I've told you about her."

Kate gave a curt nod. "Uh, yeah…hi, nice to meet you."

"Same here," Erin smiled kindly and sat in the chair Jess held out for her.

Turning to Jess, Kate plastered on a smile. "You didn't mention you were bringing someone."

Jess raised an eyebrow as he shrugged out of the corduroy blazer he was wearing and took a seat. "I didn't know I needed to. Besides, the last leg of the trip is here in Philly, thanks to the considerate assistant who arranged my schedule for me. Erin's here, not knowing anyone, so I figured she could use a night out at a good restaurant with people who we aren't trying to impress just so they buy my book."

Kate laughed a little too hard at the joke, causing the rest of the table to exchange curious glances. "No, no, it's great. I'm glad you're here, Erin…I just didn't know…"

"The table's for four, Kate," Jess said pointedly, his gaze hardening slightly in warning.

"Of course, really…I'm glad you could join us," Kate told Erin.

Erin swallowed. "Thanks for letting me intrude. I really was tired of eating hotel room service, alone."

"So, Jess," Kyle began, giving his girlfriend a hard glance, "how long have you been on the road? Kate's told me but I can't remember."

Glancing quizzically at Kate, Jess paused a moment before addressing Kyle. "We've been at it…" he turned to Erin, "how long now? Four weeks?"

"Five," she confirmed, toying with the chain of her beaded necklace. "On and off. I've been back to New York a couple times, Jess has swung through Philadelphia a few times, but mostly it's been the two of us hitting every bookstore in the nation." She shrugged. "Better to get your face out there than just your name," she explained.

"Well, I've read the book," he told Jess. "I really liked it."

"Thanks," Jess gave him an appreciative nod. "Hopefully I can just get better."

The waiter arrived, allowing them to order drinks and appetizers, with Kate glancing furtively toward the door every few seconds. "What _is_ it with you?" Jess asked her.

Kate flushed and glanced at Erin. "Nothing, nothing…um…can I talk to you a minute?" she asked Jess.

"Can't it wait? I'm exhausted, I've got one more book thing to do tomorrow, and this is the first time I've sat down without a pen in my hand or a microphone in my face in five weeks. Relax already."

"Not really, I--" Kate began, then sighed heavily as she spotted the lanky brunette crossing the floor, headed their way. "Well…never mind…" she muttered, just as Rory approached the table.

"Um…hi," she smiled, glancing curiously at the additional guest.

Kate plastered a smile on her face and held her hands up, Vanna White-style, toward Rory. "Surprise!"

"Hey!" Jess said happily, rising to his feet and pulling her to him, planting a kiss on her lips. "What are you doing here, Gilmore? I thought you weren't able to come in this weekend?"

Rory glanced at Kate, who gave her best attempt at a casual smile. "I…uh…lied. Kate and I thought it would be fun to surprise you…the four of us having dinner tonight, hanging out this weekend…I could go to your book thing tomorrow…" Pulling herself out of Jess' grip she looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, found true happiness shining in them, and relaxed a bit against the tension that seemed to have surrounded their table. "Hi," she murmured.

He cocked his head slightly. "Hi. Missed you."

The grin exploded over her face, she couldn't help it, and he tucked an arm possessively around her waist, hugging her to his side. She self-consciously glanced back at the table, and the expectant faces looking up at them. "Um…hi," she stammered slightly, giving them a wave.

"Kyle," Kate began, "This is Rory Gilmore."

Kyle smiled at her and Rory instantly liked him as she shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you," he told her sincerely.

"This is Erin," Jess told her, nodding to the redhead, who rose to shake Rory's hand. "We work together."

"Oh, right!" Rory nodded, making the connection. "Jess has told me about you. Taking some time off?"

Erin smiled back. "Yes, Jess was nice enough to invite me to dinner tonight. I didn't know I'd be the fifth wheel, though, so I feel a bit awkward…"

"Oh please," Jess told her, dismissing the thought. "It's fine. No big deal at all. Besides, now you get to meet everyone I've been talking about for five weeks."

"I bet you've been just an uncontrollable chatterbox," Rory said with a roll of her eyes, standing at the table feeling completely awkward.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Watch it," he told her, planting a kiss on her lips before pulling out his chair for her. "I'll get us another chair."

They shifted and made room for another person, getting Rory a drink and ordering their entrees before uncomfortable silence apprehended the table once again.

"It's been a weird start. Let's try again." Kyle cleared his throat. "So, I'm Kyle, she's Kate, he's Jess, she's Erin, you're Rory."

"A-plus," Rory grinned with a nod.

"We could probably all use a few more stiff drinks," he added.

"Here here," Kate murmured. "Okay…so…the trip! How was it? Tell us everything!" she ordered to Jess.

He shrugged. "Nothing to tell, really. Okay hotels, small bookstores, smaller newspapers, coupla magazines…"

"He's being modest," Erin interrupted. "He did _Good Morning America_, _The Today Show_, _The View_…"

"Oh my God, you did not tell me you were on _The View_!" Kate gasped before collapsing into giggles. "Oh my God, that is just _too_ perfect!"

"You _swore_," Jess glared at Erin, who grinned back good-naturedly.

"Oops…"

"It can't have aired yet. My mom watches it religiously," Kate went on. "I'd have known. Better still, I'd have a copy. And I so would have put in on YouTube right now and made some random quote my ringtone."

Erin chuckled. "It airs next week."

Kate clapped her hands happily. "Oh, thank God for TiVo!"

Rory and Kyle exchanged a glance. "I'm sure it was great," Rory told Jess supportively, patting his hand.

He narrowed his eyes at Erin. "Dead."

"Not afraid," Erin countered.

"Um…so it sounds like you've been doing some really amazing things," Rory began.

"I wouldn't say that," Jess told her, lacing his fingers with hers. "Mostly I just couldn't wait to get home."

She smiled at him. "Is that the Jess way of saying you missed me?"

He considered. "Possibly."

"He did," Erin assured her. "He's told me tons about you guys. Well, except for Kyle…"

"I'm a mystery," Kyle told her.

"He's something," Kate agreed, giving him a smart-assed smile.

"You're putting up with her, so your manliness isn't in question here tonight," Jess told him. "Your sanity, maybe, but not your machismo."

"You know how it is," Kyle smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Once you train 'em right…"

The women at the table rolled their eyes. "I'm so glad you're here, Rory," Kate grinned. "After Jess is done tomorrow I was going to vacate the apartment so you guys can have some alone time."

"That would be great, are you sure?" Rory asked.

"I'm staying at Kyle's," Kate nodded. "No biggie."

"Only if we're all hanging out tonight, though," Rory insisted.

"Absolutely." Turning back to her roommate, she prodded. "So…who'd you meet? Anyone good?"

"Why don't we talk about Kyle?" Jess asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hey…" protested Kyle. "Guy code," he reminded Jess, narrowing his eyes in a mock threat.

"Um, would you like to see some of the stuff Jess has been doing?" Erin asked, pulling out the satchel she'd been carrying when she walked in. "I've collected articles and other promotional things along the way. Jess said he wouldn't ever want them, but I hoped he would change his mind…"

"He won't," Kate confirmed a bit too roughly.

"Kate," Jess murmured, glaring at her over his menu.

"I'd love to see some of it," Kyle lied in an attempt to ease the conversation.

Erin glanced uneasily at Kate before pulling out a small scrapbook-looking item. Opening it, she leaned over to show Kyle the mixture of articles, photos, promotional pieces, and flyers that she'd collected.

"Quite a lot of cities," Kyle commented, gazing at the book.

Kate glanced at it. "I've got more stuff at home," she told them helpfully. "I know you won't want it, but I thought maybe Rory would preserve your memory."

Jess groaned and grabbed at the book, snagging a photo. "I thought I told you no photos," he grumbled.

Erin grinned. "I just love that one!" Turning to Kate and Kyle, she wrinkled her nose with a smile. "We were in this pub in Boston earlier this week. Everyone was singing some Irish drinking song, and three-pints-of-Harp over here couldn't hold his liquor. He joined in some Irish jig."

Kate took the photo and raised confused eyes. "This isn't of you dancing," she said to Jess. The photo was of Erin and Jess, all smiles, heads intimately together.

"No, but it's enough of a reminder," Erin grinned. "See that sign in the back?" she asked, pointing to an old wooden sign, the word "Meyer's" scrawled in green across a white paint-chipped background. "That's the name of the pub. We'll never forget."

"Sounds nice," Rory nodded, glancing through the book.

Jess grunted and pocketed the photo. "Let's order."

They fell into silence as they each perused the menu and then ordered when the waiter had been signaled. The discussion over dinner ranged from the book signings to Erin's career, to Rory's writing and the latest assignment she'd been given, which would involve her traveling to California for a week at the end of the month. Kyle and Jess got into a discussion about music, and Jess was completely surprised to discover that he and Kyle shared a mutual love for several of the same bands. When Rory excused herself for the restroom before dessert was served, Kate jumped at the opportunity to go with her.

"I'm so sorry!" Kate gushed in a hissed whisper as they left the table, linking her arm through Rory's and keeping their heads close.

"For what?" Rory asked.

"I had no idea Erin was going to be here."

Rory shrugged. "Oh, it's okay…she seems nice."

Kate all but sneered. "I'm not saying she's not nice, but this was supposed to be a double-date, and your stupid boyfriend had to go ruin it."

"Well, to be fair, he didn't know--"

"It doesn't matter…I was so excited for you guys to have this whole reunion thing and her being here makes it all awkward," Kate announced as they entered the restroom.

"She seems okay," Rory admitted, locking herself in a stall.

From the next stall over, Kate snorted. "But she also seems a little…'Hi, I've been with your boyfriend for five weeks straight.'"

Rory's glanced over at the wall dividing them. "You think?"

"To me, yeah, a little. It's very subtle. And maybe I'm just imagining it, I don't know."

Rory contemplated this as she walked out a moment later to wash her hands, joining Kate at the sink. "I'm not worried about anything with Erin. She's doing her job, and it's over for now, right? He's home. I'm here."

"I know," Kate conceded. "I'm probably just being paranoid. I'm really happy for you guys, and it looks like things are happening for both of you. I don't need some redhead, which obviously came from a box, breaking you up."

The girls headed back to the table together, arms linked. "I'm glad you've taken it upon yourself to save our relationship, which you've also admitted doesn't need saving."

Kate batted her eyes. "It's what I do."

"You really think her hair color's fake?"

"Clairol Red #894. Bad experience with 894 myself, four years ago. It taught me lessons, though, so I can't hate it entirely. Plus, it left me with the ability to spot an 894 job at 90 paces."

Rory gave a nod of appreciation. "Impressive. And not a little scary."

Kate ignored her. "And that bag of hers? Fake Coach."

"My bag's a fake Coach," Rory admitted.

"Yes, but I _like_ you."

Rory nodded, trying not to laugh. "You should meet my mother."

"Why's that?"

They approached the table and Rory lowered her voice, "Uncanny similarities."

* * *

Jess held her tight against him, his lips fused to her neckline, the moisture of perspiration slicking their bodies as they came together for the first time that evening, starving for each other after more than five weeks of loneliness. Rory gasped and her head fell to the side, her back arching as her legs came up and around his waist, her hips meeting his in time, in rhythm. They pumped faster and faster against one another, vision blurring, minds blank save for the single thought of meeting that mutual goal. Though their breath was ragged, their movements were fluid, and in no time they were crying out together in satisfaction.

He looked down at her as she worked to catch her breath, and her blue eyes opened to meet his. They stared at each other, emotions playing over each of their faces but the words going unspoken until Jess suddenly reached down and tenderly kissed her, easing his weight down on top of her, gently as he could, until he was cradling her face in his hands as his lips and tongue tangled with hers.

His heart was slamming in his chest, love for this woman almost crushing him with its enormity. He's missed her, God he's missed her. More now than he ever had before, and he'd certainly done his share of leaving her in the past. All their years apart, and he'd never been lonelier for her than he had the past five weeks while he traipsed around the country, alone.

"What is it?" she whispered a moment later when he had reluctantly slowed his kisses.

"Hm?" he asked, leaning down to touch kiss her forehead.

"You're being all smoochy on me…where's Jess?" she teased as he rolled off of her and snuggled their bodies against one another, her back to his chest, his arms around her waist.

"Jeez, can't a guy just miss his girlfriend?" he murmured.

She grinned. "You know you can. And you better have."

"Well, I did," he told her, nuzzling her earlobe with tender lips. "A lot."

"I missed you too…it's hard enough to go two weekends without seeing you, much less five straight weeks. All I can say is thank God for unlimited roaming."

"So next time come with me."

"Yeah, right. I'm sure Lou will just love it if I tell him I'm taking five weeks off to run around America with you."

"So quit," he offered.

"No, thank you. It's a crappy job, but it's my crappy job. Besides, I'm going to California in two weeks and next week I…I have an interview."

Jess raised his head. "What? With who?"

"In Boston. In TV," she confessed, playing nervously with his fingers. "Farther away from you."

He was silent a moment, then said carefully, "I didn't know you were looking for a new job."

"I'm not. I wasn't, I mean. But I heard about this position…it's nothing, really. Not on-air. Just reporting, writing up the stories, editing. But it's a start. Probably getting the anchors their coffee. I don't care if I'd be doing the weather, but it's with TV news. In a big market."

Jess felt his heart clench and begin to sink as he considered that she'd be further away from Philly. And when the excitement and hope in her voice began to really shine through, his heart sunk more as he realized that he was going to have to be supportive when really…he wanted to hold her to him and keep her next to his heart forever.

"When did all of this happen?"

"Last week."

"When were you going to tell me?"

There was an edge to his voice that had her turning toward him in the dark. "I didn't want to tell you while you were on the road," she said softly. "I don't even have the job, and Boston's not that far, if I do get it…"

He wanted to snap at her, to fight back at her words with his own. But he couldn't. "I know…it's not that far. Couple more hours. We'll work it out."

"Are you okay?" Her eyes were filled with worry as she looked at him, he could tell even in the dim lighting provided by the bathroom light across the hall.

"Yeah…it's just been a long five weeks," he said finally. "I don't want to think tonight."

Rory moved against him, settling herself against his chest, her legs entwined with his as they lay together on the bed, the hum of traffic outside his apartment the only real sound other than their steady breathing.

"I love you, Jess," she murmured. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Love you, too. You coming with me tomorrow?"

"Can I?"

"Course. But I'm warning you, it's not exciting, and you will be bored."

"Silly boy. I could never be bored watching you sign books for hours on end."

"It's been known to happen. I've seen old women nod off in the middle of things, simply standing in line, then…whoosh. Down they go."

"Well, should that happen and it turns out that I do, in fact, have the stamina of an eighty-year-old woman like you seem to be implying, remember that we'll be in a bookstore. I'll wander and buy up half their inventory. But mostly I'm just going to be enamored with this adorable face," she pinched his cheek, "and don't forget, I have groupie-beatings to handle."

"Ah, yes, the groupie beatings. Erin had a hard time dealing with all of my adoring fans. Good thing she'll have you there tomorrow."

"Erin's not woman enough," Rory commented lightly, thoughts of her earlier conversation meandering their way into her brain. "Few can handle it. I come from a long line of Groupie Deterrent Agents. I'll show you how it's done."

"Tell me there's a t-shirt."

"Coffee mugs," she corrected.

"Naturally. I'll bring bail money."

She grinned in the dark and kissed him again, breathing in the smell of him and realizing how relaxed she really was for the first time in weeks. "Five weeks is too long…" she murmured.

"Incredibly too long," he agreed, brushing hair from her face.

"I didn't like it."

"Me either."

"You know we've been doing this for over a year?"

"I remember something about that, yeah."

She swallowed. "It's getting harder…for me. Is it getting harder for you?"

"To go without seeing you?" he asked.

She nodded, eyes wide, heart beating more quickly.

"Yeah…it is," he confessed, and she relaxed once again, pleased. "I don't like waiting until Friday to see you, much less waiting five weeks."

"We should probably talk about it sometime…"

A shoulder joked. "Probably. But for now…let's test that stamina you're bragging about," he murmured suggestively, taking her earlobe in his teeth.

Rory sighed with pleasure, rolling her eyes at his distraction technique, before sliding a hand down between them. She chuckled when he gasped at her fingers wrapping around him, and moaned when they began to pump lazily.

It turned out they needed to test her stamina at least twice more that evening.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

The book signing behind him, the last leg of the tour over now for three whole weeks, Jess settled into a routine of doing…nothing. Having taken a special leave of absence from the college and his teaching job the days had been filled with nothing but press tours, interviews, and book-related work. Now that it was over, now that he was back home and most of the initial press-work was finished, he found his days to be less than satisfying. Despite not missing the road in even the slightest way, the walls of his apartment were becoming suffocating.

He was in denial to any casual observer, but to ask Jess, he was more than fine. Had the world on a string, whatever that meant. Had the girl, had the book, a fine fat paycheck in his bank account, and all the free time in the world. No man could be luckier.

"Okay, that's enough. Get _out_ of here," Kate ordered one Thursday night as Jess came home with four DVD's and enough take-out Chinese to feed them, the apartment building, and possibly half of their block.

He looked up at her in genuine surprise. "What? I thought we could watch movies…Kyle coming over?" he asked casually, setting the food out on the table.

"No," Kate snapped, walking to the kitchen in her bare feet and cramming containers back into the brown bag. "You know why he's not coming over? Because I have to study. Because he's a sensitive to the needs of those he cares about and knows that I have a major test tomorrow. Now, get out of here. Go. You're making me crazy. I can't study with you like this, for one thing, but for another, I'm this close to killing you in cold blood," she told him, holding two fingers within millimeters of each other, her eyes flashing.

Jess stared at her, dumbfounded, containers of Chinese still in his hands. "Hey! Stop with the food, I'm starving! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I'm not kidding," Kate told him, ignoring his protests. "Jess, it's Thursday night. I have classes tomorrow. Remember those? Classes? The common man? Those of us without big-time royalty checks floating around have to actually work and go to school to try to make something happen. And you coming home with half of Blockbuster and Min's House of Sushi every night isn't helping. Besides the fact that I'm getting nothing done because you're constantly underfoot, I've gained four pounds from all the food you're bringing in."

"Well excuse the fuck out of me," he snarled, snatching the food out of her hands and heading to his room. "Forget it. I won't bring home food for us anymore, I'll just leave you to it. Sorry I'm such a fucking bother."

Kate sighed and gave the floor a good glare before following him. She leaned on the door, ignoring his pointed attempts to ignore her. "I'm sorry. That was way more harsh than I intended."

"Don't you have studying to be doing?" he snapped, easing onto his bed and taking out a random Chinese container.

Guilt welled in her chest. "Yes, I do…it'll keep a minute. I was going to have to eat anyway."

He snarled. "Don't let me keep you."

"What did you do today?" she asked. "Let me guess. You got up at some point…and I'm not giving you crap for sleeping in, 'cause God knows I would if I could. But you got up, you padded around the apartment, like you have the last three weeks, you picked something random out of the fridge to eat, you watched TV for a few hours, you eventually showered and left the apartment, wandering around record stores and reading on park benches just so you can say you went outside, and then you waited for dinner and came back here with movies and Chinese so we could hang out all night and you can rinse and repeat for tomorrow."

Because it was almost entirely true, he said nothing.

She continued. "I love that you're buying stuff for the apartment, really. I love the new TV. I never thought I'd have a flat-screen before I was 30. Not that it's mine, but you know what I mean. And I'm happy for you that you finally got that watch you wanted, and that someone recognized you on the street, even though it freaked you out…it's a good thing. They're all good things."

"And yet, I'm still annoying you to death," he said, mouth full, still not looking up at her.

"I'm sorry," she told him sincerely. "I'm in the middle of a huge paper and I'm frustrated and stressed. I took it out on you. I love the food, it smells delicious, but I can't just sit around with you and watch TV all night right now. I'm sorry you're bored. I'm sorry that you're not working right now and you've run out of things to go do already and I really, really do appreciate the food, even if my waistline doesn't."

He said nothing and, knowing him as she did, knowing already that he was softening toward her in his own way, she moved to the bed, sitting next to him and taking out a box of fried rice, opening it and grabbing a cheap plastic fork from the bag.

"Don't eat my food out of pity," he grumbled, thought without heat.

"I'm eating it because I'm hungry," she told him truthfully, taking a huge bite and sighing with pleasure. Appraising him silently, she swallowed. "You need a hobby."

He snorted. "I don't want a hobby."

"You need a dog."

"We can't have dogs, and dogs need yards."

"You need something. Jess, you're _bored._ And you're driving me, and yourself, crazy. You know I'm telling the truth. I'm thrilled for you that the book was a success,_ is_ a success, but you took time off work and Rory's not here, and I'm still in school, as are most of your friends if they're not already working full-time…it's natural that you're bored."

"Everyone wants a break from work," he told her. "This is great."

She raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"I don't have to work right this minute and I get to bring us food and groceries because I want to, and I don't have to buy the generics."

"All nice things," she agreed. She sat cross-legged now on the bed, snagging an eggroll from the bag and crunching into it.

"I have some money now, I can buy most of the stuff I've always wanted. I'm going to look for a new car, I think."

She nodded. "That'll be good…yours is a piece of crap."

"I worked on that book forever…it's a relief to have it over and behind me for a while."

"I know, you deserve a break."

Jess sat in silence, munching on dumplings until he resigned to meet her gaze. "It's been three weeks since I got back and I'm bored out of my mind," he confessed.

"Admitting it is the first step," she nodded helpfully. "My big question is…why are you still here?"

"Now you want me to move out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I wouldn't appreciate the extra closet space, but what I mean is, why aren't you with Rory?"

He shrugged. "She's in Boston."

"The second interview…right," Kate remembered.

He nodded, pushing aside the rice and diving back into the bag for more containers. "Yup."

Kate chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Boston's nice."

He snorted. "If you like beans…or tea."

"So why aren't you in Stars Hollow bothering Luke and serving coffee and annoying whathisface..."

"Taylor."

"Taylor," she nodded. "Seeing your nephew…having Rory closer by…"

"I don't know. Not the vacation spot that springs to mind. You think Luke would let me stay?"

"I'm _sure_ he would," she nodded enthusiastically. "And you will have stuff to do, people to talk to, and you can write from there. With the new laptop," she grinned, nodding in the direction of the top of the line notebook he'd purchased the same day as the TV, making the kid at Best Buy have the best commission day of his month. "Kyle and I will come visit you so I can finally see Stars Hollow!"

"You want me out of here that bad?" he asked suspiciously.

"Maybe not that badly, but from where I'm sitting we all win this way. Besides…when I'm done with this paper Kyle and I are going to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

She swallowed, glancing at him nervously. "We're sort of talking. About…living together."

Jess choked on egg foo yung. "Seriously? Since when? You've only been together a few months."

Kate shrugged, appearing casual. "We're just talking."

His dark eyes appraised hers, unwavering. "You're going to move in with him."

She shrugged, though he saw the nerves on her face. "Maybe. Nothing's for sure."

"So is he coming here or you going there?"

"I'd go there, I guess. His place is nicer."

"When did this come up?

Kate was uncomfortable and didn't know why. "Couple nights ago. He asked me to think about it."

Jess's mind was working rapidly, comprehending all this would mean for him, before realizing that Kate was shredding a paper napkin from obvious nerves and that perhaps he should be thinking about her instead of himself. "Well. Big step."

Daring at glance up at her roommate, she gave him a hopeful look. "Be happy for me?"

"Sounds like you know what you're going to do already," he commented casually.

Kate's smile came quickly and genuinely. "I think so, yeah. I'm…I'm in love with him."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"How's that feel?"

"Probably exactly how you feel around Rory."

"Why do you say that?"

Kate gave him a quizzical glance. "Because you're in love with her, you want to be with her…"

"Who said I'm in love with her?"

Kate rolled her eyes and snorted. "Oh, don't even try that one on me, Mariano."

Jess winked. "Just kidding. Yeah…I love her. I'm in love with her."

"So why are you sitting here, eating Chinese food that's growing steadily colder, when you could be hundreds of miles closer to her doing the exact same thing? Maybe even naked."

Jess blinked and the image of he and Rory sitting in bed, naked, eating Chinese food, ran across his mind. "Your genius has yet to be realized."

Kate grinned. "Quite obviously."

He stood, abandoning the food, oblivious to Kate diving happily into the bag and helping herself to the multitude of red and white take-out boxes.

Grabbing a duffel bag he began shoving clothing into it. Ten minutes later, his bag over his shoulder, his laptop in the messenger bag he'd bought especially for it, keys in hand, he stood at the door while Kate shoved an egg roll in his mouth. "Thanks," he told her, mouth full.

She handed him a plastic grocery bag. "Here's all the finger-style food you can eat in the car without needing a fork therefore increasing the chances of killing yourself. And I'll take the movies back to Blockbuster for you. And I'll pick up your mail, screen your calls, and throw out your milk when it goes bad."

"You're such a good little wife," he told her as he bent to tie his shoe.

Kate hesitated a moment. "Jess…are you going to marry Rory?" she asked suddenly.

His head never moved, but his eyes slowly came around to look at her. "What?"

"Are you?"

"Where is this coming from?" he asked grumpily.

"Not from Rory, I swear," Kate promised. "I was just wondering…I guess it's all this talk of me and Kyle moving in together…and I've been wondering when you and Rory will do the same thing…"

"Move in together, not get married. She doesn't want to get married."

Kate's eyebrows raised in surprise. "She doesn't?"

"She's never said she does."

The silence between them was thick before Kate started laughing uncontrollably. "You poor, stupid boy," was all she'd say, wiping tears from her eyes as she pushed him out the door with a hug. "Have a good trip, and call me when you get there. We'll come visit you soon," she told him with a stray giggle escaping.

Grouchy now Jess ambled down the hall and in the direction of Stars Hollow, Connecticut.

* * *

Though it was late and the diner was closed, Luke was dependable, and predictable as ever, busy inside wiping down the tables and turning over the chairs. Jess threw the car into park, turned it off, and ambled to the door, the familiar bell jingling as he opened it. Stars Hollow…doors never locked. Luke glanced up.

"What are you doing here?" his uncle asked, surprise, but not unhappiness, in his voice.

Jess jerked a shoulder. "Bored."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "And you came here to the bustling metropolis of Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah. Got a room?"

Luke jerked his backwards clad head toward the stairs. "Same as ever."

"I like it that way." Jess surveyed the diner. "Looks good."

"Looks the same," Luke countered.

"It's good," Jess insisted.

Luke peered at him. "You just come here to wax nostalgic or is there some other reason?"

"I said I was bored," Jess told him again. "Book tour's over, I'm on sabbatical from the college…"

"And Rory's in Boston."

"That she is."

"So why didn't you go to Boston?"

"I'd be in the way. She's got her thing going. I'll see her soon."

Following his uncle's lead Jess grabbed a damp rag and the men continued to wipe down the diner from a days mess.

"Need some help for a while?" Jess asked as he moved around the counter and filled a glass with Coke, helping himself.

"Sure. Pay's crap, though."

"Doesn't matter. Need something to do with my hands."

"Walmart's probably hiring. I'm sure they'd love to have their star employee back on the payroll," Luke grinned.

"You know, Lorelei doesn't know that you make your famous chili with soy instead of real meat," Jess told him an easy tone.

Luke's grin vanished. "You fight dirty."

"Learned young."

"Sounds like that book of yours was a big hit," Luke said conversationally, moving to the cash register to cash out for the night.

Another shoulder jerk. "Didn't do too bad."

"It was good."

Brown eyes darted up. "You read it?"

"'Course."

Silence. Unable to form a sentence, Jess chose to remain quiet.

"Lorelei liked it too. Even Taylor, who wouldn't read it to save his life, thought about trying to promote the town by having it made known that you once slept in these hallowed walls," he said, hands waving at the worn diner.

Jess snorted. "I'm sure that lasted about ten seconds."

"Maybe eight."

"I didn't know you'd read it," Jess said, finally, as he walked around in the dimly lit space refilling salt and pepper shakers. It occurred to him that once upon a time he had to be threatened to do the work he was now here willingly performing, and for free.

"Like I wasn't going to read my favorite nephew's book?"

Jess grinned. "I'm your only nephew."

"Be that as it may." Luke bent over the cash register, quickly adding receipts and credit card charges. The two men worked in silence for a few moments until he was done, and then Luke looked up.

"Want anything to eat?"

Jess finished sweeping the floor and returned the broom to its rightful place. "Nah, I'm stuffed."

"I could actually use you tomorrow morning, if you don't have a prior engagement. Lane's got to take Phoebe to the doctor so I'm short."

Jess nodded. "My dance card's empty."

"You got stuff?"

"In the car."

They shuffled out the front door to the car and grabbed Jess's bag and computer, hauling them easily up to the bedroom above the diner. "Rory coming in town?" Luke asked.

"Dunno. Haven't talked to her since yesterday."

Luke glanced over in surprise. "She doesn't know you're here?"

"I'll tell her when I talk to her. She's in Boston anyway, so now I'm closer."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just surprised."

"I was driving my roommate nuts, she kicked me out," his nephew confessed. "So I came here to bother you."

"Fantastic arrangement."

"Yeah. So I'll help you out if you need it, stay out of your way when you don't, see my cousin, annoy Taylor, scare Kirk, stay away from Ms. Patti…do some reading, maybe some more writing…"

"Whatever you want."

"I'm gonna see Gypsy tomorrow, need to get a new car."

"She'll be thrilled," Luke snorted. "I'm assuming you can pay for it now, legally."

"Mostly," Jess grinned with a glint in his eye.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna know," he declared. "I'm heading home. You okay here? You can come back to the house for a bit if you want. Lorelei won't be asleep yet."

Jess shook his head. "Nah. I'm good. I'll just watch TV, give Rory a call."

"Suit yourself. We open at 6:00."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Night."

"Night."

Luke departed, closing the door behind him, and Jess flopped down on the couch, remembering the last time he was in this room, not too long ago, and Rory was with him. Remembering fondly enough that he started to ache slightly, he reached for his cell phone and punched in her speed dial number.

"Hey!" her voice greeted him. "How are you?"

"Good," he said easily, lying back on the pillows, flipping through the channels. "How did it go?"

"It was…it was really good, Jess. I think I have a great shot at this." The excitement in her voice was tinged with hesitation, and he knew she was afraid he wouldn't be supportive of her moving to Boston, further away from him and Philly.

"I told you!" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster and still sound genuine. "They'd be idiots not to hire you, Brenda Starr."

"I met with just about everyone this time. The Senior Editor of World News, the Economics Editor, the Editorials department heads, the Financial news team…I think there was a copy-guy thrown in there…and they all know so _much!"_ she gushed.

"I'm sure you know more," he told her confidently, settling on an old episode of Seinfeld and tossing the remote onto the floor beside him.

"They're going to review a few more candidates and then they'll give me a call either way by the end of next week, and if they like me I'll have to be there in a month, if not sooner."

"Wow…that's great, Ror."

"Really?" she asked, hope filling the one word.

"Really," he assured her. "It'll be fine. I'm commutable these days, remember?"

He could feel her grinning on the other end of the phone and it made him smile himself. "I like that."

"Come here," he said suddenly, longing for her overwhelming him.

"I'm nowhere near Philly, sorry," she told him sadly.

"That's okay. I'm nowhere near Philly either."

"What?" she asked. "Where are you?"

"Stars Hollow."

"What?" she gasped. "You are? When did you get there? Where are you?"

He grinned. "I'm in the apartment over Luke's. Right now I'm entertaining five highly attractive women, all who are begging me to take them to bed."

"You lie."

"No, I'm really in the apartment."

"It's awfully quiet there for you to have five women at your mercy. Are you doing something wrong?"

A devilish grin crept over his face. "They're too busy doing other things with their mouths to make that much noise."

"You're in the living room?"

"Yeah."

"Funny. It's not that big of a space. I don't see five women, much less you."

"You don't…" It took him about five seconds to understand what she said. "You're here?"

"Outside," she confirmed with a laugh to her tone. "Go to the window."

Jess got off the couch slowly and walked to the window, moving back the curtain and glancing down to see Rory leaning against her car, cell phone in hand, waving up at him casually.

He grinned, laughing to himself. "Kate."

"Kate," Rory acknowledged. "I thought it best if I came here to keep an eye on you so that poor girl didn't try to take your life."

"You're always thinking of me."

"Wanna know what I'm thinking about you right now?" she asked saucily.

He chuckled. "Very much so, but I require that you tell me in person. Over the phone is so impersonal."

"On my way."

"Hey," he asked as he ran down the stairs to unlock the diner. "Are you wearing that one suit I really like? With the lacy thing underneath that you swear is a shirt?

"I might be. How do you think I got the second interview?" she teased as he approached the door and unlocked it, grinning at each other through the pane of glass.

The hung up their phones and before the door could shut she jumped into his arms. "I missed you," she breathed as she took his mouth in her own and felt joy as his arms came up to wrap around her.

"Mmm…" he agreed without removing his mouth from hers. They managed to get up the stairs without hurting themselves and lazily danced their way over to the bed, falling onto it and wasting no time in stripping themselves of their clothing, removing all the barriers between them.

She sighed as his hands traced over her nipples, raising them to hard points before he bent down to take one, then the other in his mouth, his tongue flicking over them gently before his teeth raked over them with tender care. Rory's hands came up to tangle her fingers in his thick locks, guiding his mouth back up to hers as their bodies shifted and he covered her completely.

"I love you, Jess," she whispered.

His dark eyes flicked to hers. "I love you, too," he murmured.

"It's been too long."

"Agreed," he nodded, kissing her fully, his tongue dueling with hers as the embrace deepened. "Too long."

"I need you."

He stilled, only a moment, then placed both hands on either side of her face, looking into her eyes intently. "I need you, too. I always have."

Rory's eyes managed to convey surprise, pleasure, and skepticism at the same time. "Always?"

Jess nodded. "Just took us a while to figure it out."

"We need to make up for that."

Maneuvering slightly, he entered her and Rory gasped, then moaned, feeling her body stretch to accommodate him. "We'd better get started, then."

He began to rock gently, her hips moving in time with him as her arms came up and around his back, stroking the skin and raising goose bumps. Her fingers kneaded the flesh there and their mouths found each other as she brought her legs up and around his hips, locking them together. He gasped, grunted, and she smiled to herself.

"Jess…"

"Mmm?"

"I want…"

He slowed, looking down at her beautiful face, shadowed from the dimly lit room. "What's wrong?"

Moving from beneath him, she rolled to her side and sat up. "Nothing," she grinned, and pushed him back on the bed, climbing on top and into his lap.

"Oh…well, then," he chuckled, but his laugh was cut short and replaced with a moan as she sank down onto him, slowly…slowly…drawing out the pleasure of it until he took her by the hips and planted her firmly onto him.

Leaning over, her hands on either side of his chest, she rocked once…twice…testing him. He moved beneath her, groaning as she quickened, then slowed, the pace of things. With an evil grin, she sat up, and he turned his head to look at her in a daze, rising above him in beautiful naked flesh.

Rory started the pace slowly, watching him intently as she rotated her hips, as she changed the movements ever so slightly, gauging his responses. When her fingers wandered up his chest, stroking him with feather touches, then flicked over his right nipple, his mouth fell open and she grinned. Jess opened his eyes in time to catch her smirk and he raised an eyebrow. "You enjoying this?"

"Aren't you?"

"Minx."

Lowering herself to kiss him, she chuckled. "I think you like it."

Jess responded by grabbing her hips and plunging up inside her with gentle force, causing her to gasp in shock and pleasure. "I think you do, too."

"More," she moaned, and they began to rock together feverishly, her insides tingling with ever movement. A sheen of sweat slicked over his brow, his chest, and her fingers dug into his arms, which she gripped in desperation.

Jess was having difficulty controlling himself, the urge to release was overwhelming, and he moaned softly. Rory sat up, teasing him with fluttering movements, enjoying his gasps as she moved up…then plunged back down onto him. Deciding enough was enough, Jess flipped them over, Rory landing on the mattress with an "Oof!"

Moving down her body quickly he wrenched her thighs apart and plunged his tongue up and inside her, her startled cry of pleasure almost sending him over the edge. He wasn't gentle now, and she was thrusting against him to prove that he didn't need to be. As his tongue and lips worked her over he slowly slid one finger, than another, inside her until Rory was panting and gasping his name. His erection hard and painful against the mattress, he lost patience and control, scrambling up to meet her mouth with his, plunging inside her and meeting his release at almost the same instance. A moment later Rory came with him and they shouted together, rocking wildly, bodies slick and tense.

In the afterglow, he tugged her to his side, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her shoulder. The TV on, the lights in the living room aglow, they feel asleep entangled in each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Lovely Things

Author: Buffychick

Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)

Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess.

Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting).

* * *

In the morning Jess woke first, having mustered up energy around 3am to set the alarm so he wouldn't be late to help out Luke in the diner. When it went off at 5:30 his eyes cracked open with disgust. A hand shot out and slammed over the digital clock, silencing it. Rory didn't stir. Nor did she move when he got out of bed, showered, or dressed. With an amused chuckle he placed a light kiss on her forehead and headed down the stairs for the breakfast run.

It surprised him that the routine of things was still with him. Caesar was a little shocked to see him, but seemed pleased, the menu hadn't changed too much, and the townsfolk were the same as always. Babette screeched when she saw him, making Jess wince, and embarrassed him with fifty thousand questions on what Barbara Walters is really like and did the woman own cats because she seemed like a cat-person (Babette could always spot a cat-person at sixty paces).

Luke rescued him by sending him to the back to make Lorelei's breakfast, as she'd be arriving there shortly before heading to the inn. Building her pancake, egg and sausage sandwich, he wrapped it in wax paper to keep it warm, watching through the pass-through window as the people of Stars Hollow interacted with each other in their normal, every-day ways.

There was no mistaking when Lorelei entered the diner, her loud, booming voice ringing into the back where Jess stood, helping Caesar make a rash of hash browns and blueberry pancakes. She entered the diner in a whirlwind, greeting her friends and neighbors with cheer, sauntering up to the counter where she leaned in and kissed her husband good morning.

Jess took a breath, never entirely sure how he would be received by Lorelei, especially since her daughter was upstairs, naked, in the bed they'd shared the night before. He prayed Lorelei didn't know that detail. Sandwich in hand he walked out into the dining room, hoping the food was a good enough peace offering, should one be needed.

"Prodigal nephew," Lorelei greeted him, eyes friendly.

"Aunt Lorelei," he nodded, and she winced.

Her blue eyes flashed for only a moment, however, but she gave him a mock-pout anyway. "That only sounds nice coming from a four-year-old. Coming from you it sounds like 'old,' or 'spinster.'"

A smile flickered on his face. "Breakfast."

"My hero," she grinned, removing a bright turquoise scarf from around her neck and plopping it onto the counter. "So, you're here. Are you going to stay long?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Don't know. Maybe. I've got options for a while."

Lorelei smiled sincerely, her eyes crinkling. "So I hear…congratulations on the book. Really. It's really great. Famous author. Babette's been ordering life-size cardboard cutouts of you since it happened, so watch out."

He snorted, eyes drifting over to where Babette and Maury sat. "Yeah, I've gotten a little of that already."

"It's really a contest between Babette and Ms. Patti at this point."

"Well, that's why I'm going to see Gypsy later. Blend in the people who adore me with the people who despise me."

"Good plan. Keep things level." Lorelei rested her elbows on the counter and plopped her chin in them. "So what's going on with the great author? The book tour is finished?"

He nodded. "Yeah, finally. Not my favorite way to spend time."

"I saw you on TV," she grinned evilly, knowing exactly how uncomfortable that would make him. He was, after all, his uncle's nephew.

He blushed. "Yeah…"

"You looked good, don't worry. And I'd say the camera only adds five, six pounds, max. Not that ten everyone's always talking about."

"Well, that's a relief."

"I figured it would be. Talked to my daughter recently?" she asked, conversationally. "She called last night, from Boston."

He caught himself before his eyes drifted up toward the apartment. "Uh…yeah…we talked …"

Lorelei didn't notice any hesitation in his voice and swallowed some coffee. "She said the interview went well. I'm hoping she got some sleep last night, she sounded exhausted and nervous when I talked to her. How did she sound when you talked?"

Rory chose that moment to round the corner from the stairs into the diner, surprised to see her mother and Jess in conversation. When their gazes turned to hers, she smiled self-consciously and headed toward them.

"I guess she sounded fine," Lorelei murmured to Jess.

"Hey mom!" Rory grinned, giving her mother a hug.

"Rory! It's Rory!" she called to Luke, surprise in her voice and on her face.

"Rory!" he mock cheered as he passed them with a pot of coffee. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hi, Luke!"

"I didn't expect to see you today!" Lorelei said.

Rory shrugged her shoulders. "Well…I didn't expect to be here, but…"

"You had options," Lorelei guessed, with a teasing glance at Jess.

"Something like that," Rory confirmed. "All my favorite people were here, so I figured it was the place to be."

Lorelei nodded. "And how right you were. I have to get to the Inn, but make sure you come in later, Sookie will want to see you." She gathered her things and Jess automatically handed her a refilled travel cup of coffee. "Good man you got there," she winked at Rory.

"That he is," Rory agreed. "I'll be by later."

Her mother turned and walked backwards toward the door, balancing precariously on yard-high heels. "Okay. And dinner tonight. Both of you."

They nodded together, "Got it."

Lorelei opened the door, turning half way to call out, "Hey kid, get some rest." With a smirk, she exited the diner, leaving Rory and Jess grinning guiltily at each other.

Jess walked back around the counter as Rory sat herself on a stool. Leaning over the scarred counter toward each other she smacked a kiss on his lips. "Good morning."

"Morning," he murmured. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Best four hours I've ever had," she grinned.

"We'll follow orders and take a nap later."

Her eyes conveyed mistrust. "Right."

Jess smirked and leaned in close to her ear, nuzzling it just a little, but more than enough to spread goose-bumps over her flesh. "I can't help it if you can't keep your hands off me."

"Who was the one who woke me up around 3:30, groping in the dark?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was looking for the alarm clock," he protested.

"The alarm clock is no where near my backside," she glared.

He kissed her again, toying with the sleeve of her shirt. "We can go over that in detail later on."

Blue eyes twinkled as they looked up into chocolate brown ones, intently focused on her face. "Oh yeah?"

"Jess!" Luke's annoyed voice sounded from across the diner.

He sighed. "Time to go row. What are you up to?"

"Gonna see what Lane's doing, go by the Inn."

"You eating lunch here?"

"Probably not if I go to the Inn. How late are you working?"

"Depends on when Der Fuher lets me out. After the breakfast rush."

"Come by the Inn with me, we'll eat Sookie's food and bother Michel."

"Sounds like fun."

Surprise filled her eyes and he realized how much he enjoyed keeping her on her toes. "Really?"

"I'm always up for bothering the French."

She grinned. "Bye Jess."

"Bye Rory."

* * *

He left the diner around 10am, walking out onto the town square and gazing around. Gypsy's was his first order of business, so he crossed the square, passing the gazebo, and grinned as he remembered the day of the Winter Carnival. That spot, right there, was where he'd pressed Rory against the handrail of the steps and kissed her senseless. _Can you imagine if braces were involved in this interaction?_

Turning around to walk backwards through the square, he glanced at the front of Taylor's store, where he'd once drawn a chalk-outline of a body on the ground, stirring up the entire town but achieving both goals of annoying Taylor and getting Rory's attention.

Over there… that's where he'd returned Rory's book, which he'd stolen from her room the first night they met. "Dodger," he murmured with a grin.

Right there…at the gas station…at Gyspy's…that's where he'd kissed Rory for the first time.

He stopped, staring at that exact spot they'd stood on that night, so many years ago. Every emotion of that night…how many first kisses had he had in his lifetime? A dozen? More? Less? It didn't matter, because that kiss is the only one he remembered in every minute detail, down to the way the streetlight reflected in her eyes and how it had shot electricity through every fiber of his being when their lips met.

In a box in his apartment was the cigarette he hadn't smoked that night, foregoing the smoke in favor of the kiss.

Realizing he was stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring, he pressed on to Gypsy's. The mechanic was, as per usual where Jess was concerned, skeptical at best about his request that she locate a car for him.

"Why?" she snapped, black eyes flashing with distrust.

Jess cocked his head. "Because I need car."

"So go to a dealership and leave me alone."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because dealerships are filled with smarmy suits who just want to get the commission and won't disclose to me if the car is going to die out on me in a year. They'll push me to get the 6-CD changer that I don't need and tell me that I have to get the car in Sapphire Blue when what I really want is just plain old black, and try to get me to go for the Trail-Blazing package when I never intend to take my car off-roading in the foothills of anything."

"What makes you think I won't do that?"

Jess looked her dead in the eye. "Because you might hate me, but you're honest and you're the best mechanic I've ever met, so I figure you won't tarnish that pristine reputation of yours by selling me a lemon that might get Rory Gilmore hurt or killed if it fails."

It was the truth, and the exact right thing to say. Gypsy sighed heavily, then nodded.

"Fine. I ask around. But you don't come here every day bothering me if I've found you a car yet. And you better be able to pay for this thing."

"I can pay. And I'll give you a 2 commission for helping me."

Her eyebrows shot up. "For finding you a car?"

He nodded. "For that, and for inspecting it thoroughly when you find it, before I agree to buy."

She narrowed her eyes at him, a quick assessment flying through her mind. Finally, she nodded. "Fine. But you don't pay, I'll hunt you down and kill you with the car I find for you."

"Understood."

"Why are you here, anyway? Thought you were a big writer now, living it up in the city."

Jess grinned a surprised, flirtatious smile. "Gypsy…are you keeping tabs on me? I never knew."

Her eyes rolled and she heaved a frustrated sigh. "Get out of here," she snarled.

"Want my autograph?" he asked as she drug him to the door of her shop.

"I hate you."

Jess grinned, elated as they walked. "I could endorse your garage, drum up some business…"

Her grip tightened as she pulled him to the door and pushed him through it.

"You are Satan."

"I'd do it for a you, Gypsy," he told her, the last word he shouted after she slammed the door in his face. With a grin he headed back to the apartment above Luke's.

* * *

Dinner that night was fun, with Lorelei and Luke and Jake there to entertain and amuse. It was loud, even with just the four adults, and it was crazy, but it was fun, and it was family. As they cleared the dishes and discussed the job interview, and the book tour, and the Inn, and the diner, it occurred to Jess that the pressure he'd once felt to perform in situations such as these, was gone.

Once upon a time Jess would have been looking for any excuse, any opportunity to leave a family dinner, and here he was instead volunteering to clear up the dishes and looking through Luke's pantry for plastic wrap to cover the leftover potatoes. He wasn't thinking of running, he wasn't looking at his watch every ten minutes missing being out on his own, even if that meant walking the streets alone.

They hung around for the rest of the evening, playing with the baby and yelling at the television now and then over a bad play in the New England game. When Lorelei announced she was going up to put Jake to bed, Rory followed her.

"I left my blue angora sweater here last time. Know where that is?" the younger Lorelei asked her mother.

"Blue angora?" Blue eyes widened. "A sweater? No…haven't seen it…"

Rory's eyes narrowed. "You have too."

"No habla ingles…." Lorelei stammered, backing into Jake's room with the baby cradled against her chest.

"Lorelei Danes…" Rory glared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shhh!" Lorelei admonished. "No negative tones around the baby!"

"But flat out lies are okay?" Rory whispered.

"Calm down, calm down," Lorelei grumbled as she shut the door to Jake's room and headed to the master bedroom. "I've got your stinking sweater."

"It wasn't stinking when I left it here."

"Then you might not want it back…"

"Give it," Rory demanded lightly.

Lorelei stamped her foot but dug around in a dresser drawer until she unearthed the article of clothing. "Indian giver."

"It's not Indian giving if I didn't actually give it to you, and that's horribly politically-incorrect."

"Native-American leaver."

"Now you're just grasping at straws."

"Talk nice to mommy or I won't give you back that pair of tailored black pants you left here, too," Lorelei warned in a teasing voice.

"I knew I left them here! You told me I didn't!"

"I did?"

Rory glared, hands on hips. "Mom, you told me I must have taken them to be dry-cleaned and forgotten to pick them up."

Lorelei's face was the picture of innocence. "I am stunned and appalled at the accusations being tossed, nay, _flung_ around here."

"I can clearly see it's going to be up to me to make sure Jake knows exactly what a con-woman he has for a mother."

"He's a boy. He'll be momma's boy forever and I'll be begging him to move out when he's thirty-five, but he won't because he can't bear to be without me in his life every waking moment."

Rory smirked. "When I move to Boston, I'll snatch him up and take him with me."

"Hey, at 3am when he gets up for some random reason, I may not argue with you," Lorelei told her, flopping on the edge of the bed. A moment passed before she dared to ask, "So do you think this is it?"

Rory looked up from the earring she'd been examining. "Is what it?"

"The job? Boston? Jess?"

The look on her mother's face had Rory move to the bed and join her. "I don't know about the job. It's a great opportunity. I just have to be offered it. I want it."

"I know you do, babe," Lorelei nodded, squeezing Rory's hand. "I know you're going to get it."

"I don't know what happens with me and Jess if I get it, though."

"Well," Lorelei considered, "You've done it for this long, the long-distance thing. Plus, can't Jess…I don't know…couldn't he move to Boston?"

"If he wanted to, sure, I guess," Rory admitted.

"I think he has a pretty good reason to want to," Lorelei told her knowingly.

"I don't know."

"Well…have you talked about it?"

"Not exactly. Other than, 'we'll make it work.'" Rory's mouth screwed up into a troubled pout.

"What do you want?"

"I want to get the job, and have Jess move to Boston with me. He can write anywhere, right?"

"I would think so."

"And…he loves me."

"I'd say that's a big yes," Lorelei smiled gently.

"So…"

"So…"

Rory said nothing for a moment. "What if he says no?"

"I think you won't know until you talk about this together."

"What if he says no?"

Lorelei tilted her head to the side with a sad, sympathetic smile. "What if he does?"

Rory stared at her mother for a moment before blowing out a deep breath. "I guess…I don't know how much longer we can make this work in two different cities, two different states. So if I get the job, and he says no to moving with me…"

"Ror," Lorelei murmured. "I think you need to mention this stuff to Jess. This isn't a simple 'what are we doing next weekend' conversation. It's making you unhappy, not knowing what Jess is willing to do for your relationship. But…there's something else you need to think about, too."

"What's that?"

"What are _you_ willing to do?"

Confusion creased Rory's brow. "What do you mean?"

Lorelei shifted on the bed until her knee was tucked underneath her. "You and Jess haven't had what most people would consider a normal relationship, living in two different cities, seeing each other only when your schedules coincided. You kept separate lives until you knew how this was going to work. When it started working, you made it work long-distance because you wanted to. By that point, maybe because you _had_ to, because you were crazy in love. You haven't had to keep those lives separate for a while now, but you did…maybe because on some level you both needed to, maybe because you were too scared to move to the next step."

"What's your point?" Rory asked carefully.

"My point is…" Lorelei began sincerely, "I want you to have this job. I want you to have the best job, the job that makes you happy. I want you to go to work in the morning with that burning desire you've always had in you. That desire I've seen in your eye since you were little and you watched Connie Chung for the first time and decided you wanted to report the news. You wanted to travel, see the world, report on the most exciting, most important stories of our time."

She took a breath. "But…Ror. Work isn't the only thing in the world. You and Jess have something very special. I never thought I'd say that about Jess Mariano, trust me," she grinned ruefully. "But it's the truth. I've seen you two together, and I know that it's real. And I'm so happy for you, my baby, my little girl.

I think this job could be fantastic for you. And I hope that Jess sees that, and that he can make the sacrifice of living somewhere other than Philly so that you can have this opportunity. But if he can't, for whatever reason, what are you willing to give up to make this relationship work?"

Rory sat in silence, her gaze locked with her mothers. "I…I want this job."

"I know."

"I want Jess, too."

"I know."

"If I can't have both…"

Lorelei patted her daughter on the knee. "I think you need to talk to him tonight."


	17. Chapter 17

_Title: Lovely Things_

_Author: Buffychick_

_Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)_

_Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college._

_Disclaimer: Yeah, right._

_A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess._

_Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting)._

* * *

He watched her from underneath impossibly long, black lashes, her mouth working itself into a grimace, her white teeth worrying her bottom lip. He was sure she was completely unaware of herself, as he observed her every movement, every conflicted expression that flickered across her face in the dimly lit bedroom.

"So are you going to tell me?"

Rory looked over at him in surprise, her gaze moving from the ceiling of Luke's apartment to Jess's form next to her in the bed.

"Tell you what?"

"What's on your mind."

"Nothing's on my mind."

"Rory," he exhaled, easing up on his side, arm bent at the elbow and resting his head on his hand. "You've either been working out a Suduko puzzle in your head for the past thirty minutes, or you're freaking out about something."

"I hate Suduko," she countered.

He traced her bare arm with his finger, eliciting a shiver. "I know. Which is why I'm going with you're freaking out about something. Tell me," he requested simply.

Hesitation flickered and her teeth clamped down again on her plump bottom lip. "It's nothing."

"Rory…" he sighed, growing annoyed.

"It isn't!" she insisted, and he glared at her, rolling over in bed, his back to her.

"Fine, mull it over, talk to me when you're ready," he grumbled.

They were silent for a moment, and she felt herself tensing up, staring at his bare back in the moonlit room.

"Jess?"

"Hm."

"I'm ready."

"To talk?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"No. Well, yes. But I mean…I'm ready. For us."

He stared at her for a moment. "Sorry, what?"

Rory pushed herself up to a sitting position in bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I…"

Jess rolled over to face her. "Rory, I'm getting nothing from this. I'm not trying to be difficult; I think you're doing that well enough for both of us. _Talk _to me. What's wrong?"

Her eyes were wide, wide enough he could see the nervous energy in them even in the lowly lit room. "We need to talk."

"Yes, I think that's what I've been saying," he said, nodding slowly, confusion and annoyance simultaneously sliding over his face.

"We need to talk about Boston," she clarified.

His left eyebrow arched in that oh-so-Jess way. "Okay."

"What's going to happen if I get this job?"

He knew exactly what she meant, but he dodged the answer for reasons he himself didn't know. "I was going to take you out to dinner, to The Hartford Inn. To celebrate. As a surprise."

She stared at him, then closed her eyes briefly before opening them and starting again. "No, Jess. Not what are we going to do to _celebrate_ if I get the job. What are _we_ going to do if I get this job and move to Boston?"

"You're going to get the job," he assured her.

She nodded. "I think so."

"And you and I are going to be fine."

Panic began to rise in her throat, burn in her stomach. "How are we going to be fine?"

Jess sat up, the sheet falling to barely cover his all-but-naked body. "We're fine, now, Rory. We've been fine since this started."

Her eyes widened and a rock sunk into her stomach. "Really? Are you really fine right now? Only seeing each other for a few days at a time, only now and then, when weekends or holidays allow?"

His response was quiet. "You know I'm not."

She stared at him. "Jess. Please. What…what is going on with us? To use the total cliché…where is our relationship going? What do you want?"

He leaned over to kiss her without thinking about it, going purely on instinct and desire. "I want you."

"For what?" she asked, her breath shaky as they pulled apart.

"For always."

She wet her lips with a flick of her tongue, nervous. "For your girlfriend? Your long-distance girlfriend? Or more than that? Do you see this lasting for--"

"For?" he prompted, his eyes round and dark.

"Forever?" she asked meekly, blushing. "Are we forever?"

He took her face in his hands, their eyes locking. "I love you, Rory."

Her breath exploded from her lungs, breath she was unaware she'd sucked in and held. "I love you, too."

"I want us to work."

"I'm tired of us being apart, Jess," she admitted, tears unexpectedly filling her eyes. "I'm so tired of it. Every single time we have to say goodbye…I just hate it even more. I want…I want to come home at night and for you to be there. Every time. Not just every other weekend. I want this job…but I want you too, and…"

"I'm going to Boston with you, Ror," he told her quietly.

Her mouth opened to speak, then snapped closed again. "What?" she asked when she regained her ability to talk.

"I want to go with you. If you want me to."

"If I want…if I want you to?" she asked, unable to stop the smile that lit up her face. "Are you…oh, Jess. Are you serious? Really?"

"Cross my heart," he told her, a smile playing on his lips.

Rory's heart raced. "Are you sure? Oh my God. Are you _sure_?"

"Rory…I can go anywhere. I knew you were going to get a job somewhere, somewhere not Hartford or Stamford or Stars Hollow… After the book tour, not seeing you for weeks…it was just a matter of time. When Boston came up…I know you're going to get this. I like beans and tea. It all slides into place."

She stared at him, in what he could only assume was disbelief. "You're going to go with me. If I get the job."

"When you get it," he corrected.

He saw the thought occur to her, it took over her face. "What if I don't get it?"

"You will."

"No, Jess, seriously. If I don't get this job…are we going to keep doing this? Being apart?"

Jess slid toward her, his legs on either side of her, his arms wrapping around her torso. "If you got a job in Alaska, I could write in Alaska. If you don't get the job in Boston, and you stay at the paper in Hartford, we'll have to get a bigger apartment. I want a room to work in."

She was dead silent, taking in everything he said. Then she leaned in and kissed him lovingly, nuzzling her nose against his cheek. "I don't care if I get the job now."

He grinned against her mouth. "Yes, you do."

"Well, yes," she admitted sheepishly. "But it'll be okay if I don't. Because I didn't realize until recently that I was much more concerned about what was going to happen with us than I was about the job."

"Me too."

"Yeah?" she grinned.

Jess nodded. "Not that I don't enjoy a good commute, but with gas prices these days, I think living in the same city might be more economical."

"Living in the same apartment is even more frugal."

"Sharing all the expenses, food, water, laundry…"

A devilish grin took over her face. "Showers…"

He arched an eyebrow with a hungry smile. "I keep meaning to tell you we need to go green, it's the hot new trend."

"Since when do you follow trends?"

"Since about five seconds ago."

"Showering together sounds incredibly interesting, but that might be a huge waste of water, you know…"

He slid the strap of her tank top down and leaned in, kissing her collarbone and causing her to relax against him. "Especially for as long as I intend to keep you in there."

She sighed against him, the feel of his velvet lips hot on her skin, sensual in a way only Jess could be. "For the sake of preserving water, we should just bypass that whole idea," she murmured.

"Only if we go in favor of just being naked in bed, right now."

He moved his body over hers as she slid beneath him, their bodies melding together instantly, hot and taut. "Well, that just makes sense," she mumbled against his mouth as his tongue plunged inside and scraped over her teeth. In a blur her tank top was gone and his hands had found her breasts, cupping the left with his rough hands, flicking his fingers over her nipples until she gasped at the pleasure and pain of it. There was no finesse, no waste of time as he ripped at her pajama pants and rid himself of his boxers, entering her with gentle force that caused her to gasp and him to smile. In moments they were rocking together, panting, her nails scraping the skin on his back as he arched and plunged.

Rory's vision blurred as he shifted his hips so that the angle was slightly different and her head fell back as he pumped inside her, his strong arms on either side of her torso. She clung to him as she found her release so quickly, and barely registered that Jess too cried out in satisfaction as they moved together, bodies glistening and slick.

* * *

"I think this one has the best lighting," Rory murmured as she and Jess shuffled around the tenth or so townhouse they'd considered in the last two days.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the lighting's divine."

She shot a sideways glare at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "I like the openness of it."

"It's fine."

Rory's shoulders slumped. "Just fine?"

Jess jerked a shoulder. "I liked that last one better."

"Oh." Her face fell. "I thought it smelled funny."

"It did, but we'd fix that."

"But this one comes scent-free," Rory wheedled.

He smiled gently, taking her hand in his and tugging her into the entry hall. "We've got one more to look at. I have a feeling about it. The best for last."

"You said that about the last one, and it smelled."

"Again, a fixable problem."

Her eyes narrowed. "What, specifically, is wrong with this one?"

"Nothing, specifically. I just liked the last one better. It felt more like a place I could live."

Rory's nose wrinkled in confusion. "You couldn't live here?"

"I could live more happily in the other place."

"The smelly place."

A dark eyebrow went up. "Yes, the smelly place. I enjoy a good odor, it reminds me of summer."

"Summer in a dump."

"You don't know what I used to do in summers past."

"None of your stories involved child-labor in a dump."

"There are some things that are still too painful to share, even with you," he countered mischievously.

"Even if that were true, and you worked as a child in a dump in the hot, sticky summers of yore, you want to be reminded of that every time you breathe in?" Rory asked as she stepped outside, waiting for their agent to follow.

"Only because of Raquel," he said with an air of nostalgia and longing.

Rory's eyes narrowed. "Who's Raquel?"

"The daughter of the dump owner, a Spanish lass who stole my heart and my innocence."

"In the dump. You lost your innocence in the trash dump," Rory arched an eyebrow.

Jess shrugged. "Well, it was no married ex-boyfriend on my childhood bed, but it was still memorable."

Rory's mouth fell open and Jess burst out laughing. "HEY!" she hissed, smacking him on the arm. "Flag! Unfair."

"Sorry, sorry, that was below the belt," he chuckled as they walked down the steps to the sidewalk. "I never worked in a dump, though you can get great car parts there, cheap. And there was no Raquel, more's the pity."

Her lips screwed up tersely. "I thought it was some Gina skank you met in New York."

He laughed again. "Rowr. Rory played the skank-card…" He kissed her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and hugging her to him. "And it was, and she was, no worries. It was first-time awkward. She doesn't hold a candle to you."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Whew. Thanks for clearing that up."

They arranged with the agent to meet at the final apartment building and drove off in Jess's car, holding hands and still bickering.

* * *

"So you can be up here this weekend?" Rory asked into the phone as she checked over the last details of the article she was proofing.

"We'll be there," Luke confirmed. "10 a.m. My sister's watching Jake so you'll have two able-bodied workers."

"Great, thanks so much, Luke," she smiled.

He grinned on the other end of the phone as he refilled a mug of coffee in the diner. "You excited?"

Rory's nosed crinkled with giddiness. "More than I should be," she told him.

Luke's face lit up with a grin. "Good. We'll see you on Saturday."

"'kay, bye!"

Returning the phone to the receiver she saved her work on the computer and gazed around her desk, which held only the barest essentials at this late date. Today was her last day at the paper, tomorrow she was home to finish packing up her apartment. And Saturday, just two days from now, she was moving to Boston with Jess. She'd secured the job, and damn him, Jess had been right about the last apartment. It was a beautiful brownstone, in their price range, and in a decent neighborhood with a charming grocery store on the corner. It didn't smell and Jess claimed it to be entirely livable. The kitchen was a good size, with lots of cabinet space, which didn't matter at all to Rory who never planned to cook in there unless forced, but Jess wasn't bad with some pasta and actually seemed to enjoy coming up with his own concoctions.

It was the bathroom that had done it for her. The tub was old-fashioned, claw-feet and all, brass fixtures, and lovely. The entire bathroom was done in tiles, black and white and charming, with a pedestal sink that she stood in front of, gazing at herself in the oval mirror above it, and grinned. She could see herself perfectly living there, coming in in the morning, brushing her teeth and having Jess walk in behind her, tousled and flushed from sleep, wrapping an arm around her waist to hug her as she prepared for the day.

The phone rang again, causing her to jump, and Rory snatched it up, "Rory Gilmore."

"Hey," came Jess's voice through the receiver.

"Hey! Are you all packed?" she asked happily.

"Yup. Except the stuff I had to put in my suitcase."

She stilled. "Suitcase?"

"I got offered this last minute deal, to guest teach/speak in upstate New York. It's just tomorrow, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh," she said, relaxing. "Okay. Well, wow. That sounds great, guest teaching! What's the class?"

"Writing…something," he supplied vaguely. "I don't really want to do it, it's way too crazy of a time right now, but the original speaker dropped out so I'm the fill-in. Pays really well. Figured we could use the check to have us a really good dinner in our first night in Beantown. Erin just called me about an hour ago to see if I can do it."

Rory's nose wrinkled. "Oh, is she going to be there?"

He didn't catch the downturn in her tone. "Yeah, I guess. To make sure everything's ironed out and I know where I'm going."

_Get a map_, she thought to herself. "Well…okay. Have fun…call me when you get there? When are you leaving?"

"Flight's in an hour. My stuff is packed, the movers will be here Saturday at 7am. I'll be in Boston a couple hours after you."

"Luke and my mom will be there to help, without Jake," she reminded him.

"Right, but we'll see him in a couple weeks at Thanksgiving."

"True. But he's so big! His first birthday was yesterday, right?"

"Or a few months ago…whichever."

"You're not helping my denial."

"I've gotta get going, Erin's here. But I'll call you when I get to my hotel, okay?"

She entirely body sagged. "Okay," she murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ror. Talk to you tonight."

"Good luck…"

He grinned. "Thanks. Bye."

"Bye…"

She slammed the phone down with such fervor that it surprised even her. Just get through tonight. He loves you and he'll be home tomorrow, and then after that…he'll be home, in _your_ home. In your bed, the one you share with him, in the apartment that you share because it's yours and both of your names are on the lease and it's a commitment.

Opening her mid-morning snack of a granola bar, Rory eyed the bowl of candy on Simone's desk, just across from her. Dropping the granola bar in the trash as she passed Simone's desk, she hauled out a handful of miniature chocolate bars and went in search of coffee.


	18. Chapter 18

_Title: Lovely Things_

_Author: Buffychick_

_Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)_

_Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college._

_Disclaimer: Yeah, right._

_A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess._

_Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting)._

* * *

"You have too much stuff," Luke complained as he dropped two more boxes onto the mattress of Rory's queen size bed.

"I have just enough stuff," she countered, looking up from the thirteenth box of books she'd unpacked. "Maybe not enough."

"You have too much," Jess confirmed as he hauled in his suitcase and a hockey sports bag, dumping them on top of the boxes of books.

"Hey!" she cried, jumping up to give him a hug. "How did the class go?"

He shrugged. "Class, kids, paycheck. I just wanted to get here and…" Looking around his eyes crossed. "Holy crap, Rory. Where is MY stuff supposed to go?"

She attempted her best innocent face. "I left you a shelf…"

"Help!" came a cry from the other room. "Heeeeelp!"

Rory's nose wrinkled. "Mom?"

Luke, Jess and Rory exchanged a glance and headed to the kitchen to find Lorelei standing in the middle of the tiny space, surrounded by boxes.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

She looked up helplessly. "I have no idea what any of this stuff is." Grabbing a spatula, she peered at it curiously. "Like this…what strange item is this…something from a foreign land, perhaps?" She eyed a colander. "And this? Futuristic headwear?"

Luke glanced sideways at Rory. "You put her to work in the kitchen?"

Rory shrugged. "Better here than touching my books. And she steals my clothes. I was only thinking of your closet space, Luke."

He rolled his eyes and picked up Lorelei, hauling her over the boxes and into the living room. "You organize their movies."

Her smile lit up her face and she clapped her hands. "It's like my calling in life! Now, shall we do them by genre? Or alphabetically? Or by genre and alphabetically? Or…"

"She's out of the way for hours," Luke promised.

Jess glanced around. "You guys have gotten a lot done. Sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay. You had to work," Rory assured him.

"And I saved that couch of yours for last," Luke told him with a sneer. "So get yer butt downstairs."

"You got it."

"Hey, grab that box out of the front seat of mom's car, okay? It's some of my stuff that I packed at the last minute. And it's breakable!" Rory called as the two men headed downstairs.

Four hours later, pizza ordered and being eaten casually in the dining room space, the apartment was only slightly more organized. "It's going to take weeks to get this place fixed up," Rory lamented, chewing on a piece of pepperoni as she glanced around the apartment.

"Nah. If we throw out most of your stuff we'll have it done tonight," Jess winked at her.

She playfully smacked him on the arm and he leaned in to kiss her.

Lorelei and Luke exchanged a glance and Lorelei cleared her throat. "Well…if you guys don't need us anymore…"

The younger couple broke apart with sheepish smiles. "Thank you so much for your help mom, Luke," Rory told them. "You don't have to run off. We could christen the apartment with its first movie night!"

The Danes' exchanged another glance and shook their heads. "Uh, no thanks. I'm sure you guys have…stuff you want to do…" Lorelei told them. "We'll just see you in a few weeks."

Rory pouted. "You sure?"

"Very," Luke interjected before Lorelei could change her mind. "But thanks. Send us pictures when you get it fixed up. And use the kitchen now and then, okay?"

"I make no promises," Rory told him.

Jess slung an arm around her shoulders as they walked Luke and Lorelei to the door. Mother hugged daughter. "Good luck on Monday, sweetheart. I want to hear everything, the minute you punch the clock."

"Do you think I have to punch a clock?" Rory asked.

"Only if it asks for it."

They said their goodbyes and repeated thank you's, and soon enough Rory and Jess were alone. They stood at the door to the apartment, turned around, and stared at the chaos before them. Boxes were everywhere. Crunched up newspaper was scattered all over the floor and furniture. Random items were hanging out of boxes and off shelves.

"Well…I guess we should keep unpacking… I think the towels are in that box over there…" she began, when Jess tugged the handkerchief off her head. "Hey!"

Scooping her up he kissed her. "A movie night is not how I want to christen the apartment," he whispered huskily into her mouth.

Rory gasped as his tongue plunged against hers. "Oh…" she murmured breathlessly. "Okay…"

Walking back to their bedroom _((their bedroom!))_ he balanced himself as best he could and kicked at the remaining boxes, dumping her onto the unmade bed. Lowering himself onto her gently, they locked eyes.

"We live together, Jess," Rory grinned, reaching up to touch his face, her blue eyes bright and happy.

Jess smiled back at her, "We live together," he confirmed. "It only took us a decade to get here."

"Give or take."

He nipped at her earlobe. "Mmm…"

Reaching her arms up and around his neck, she gasped as his tongue dipped into her ear and he traced a wet line down her throat. "Not everything I say needs to be perverted by you, you know."

Jess chuckled low and sexy in her ear. "Whatever. Let's give and take," he requested as he silenced her with another earth-shattering kiss.

* * *

The first week of her job was hectic, exciting and scary all at once. Each morning she left Jess asleep in their bed and headed to her office, getting her daily assignments and updating the editor on the work she had in progress. She hit the streets, reporting on anything and everything, waiting for her shot at being on-air, and at night she went home where Jess had been organizing the apartment and usually had dinner started.

"Such a good house husband," Rory cooed at him on Friday night as she walked into the kitchen after having kicked off her shoes in the living room, padding her sore feet over to him and kissing him on the lips. The smell of a vodka red sauce filled the apartment.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"How's the book?"

He grunted.

"Jess?"

"Not good."

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern filling her eyes. She reached up and massaged his shoulders.

"It's just been a bad day. Got nothing done. Need to get out of the apartment for a while. I'm losing the direction of this character and I can't concentrate."

Rory instantly felt responsible. "I'm sorry Jess. You've been trapped here, not knowing anyone… It's my fault we live here…"

"That's not it. Stop it. It's not that," Jess told her, slightly exasperated. "You know I don't care about having a huge social network or a filled calendar. I just need to take a walk, not see those boxes for a few hours. Clear my head."

That much was true, she did know him better than that. Jess preferred having few to no social obligations and was perfectly content to be on his own for extended periods of time. "So…let's go out. Freeze the sauce, we'll eat it later, and let's go out. Our first night on the town."

He glanced at the sauce, warming to the idea. "Yeah…yeah. Okay. Let's go. Thanks. Sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled, kissing him again.

"I_ do_ love living with you," he assured her, brown eyes sincere.

"I love living with you," she agreed, heart skipping.

"Don't think I'm sorry I moved here. I told you. Here, Alaska, The Sudan, whatever."

"I'm really glad it's here, not Alaska. Especially not The Sudan."

He smiled his crooked grin. "Change your clothes. Let's go to that bar down the street, see how their burgers are."

"You're on."

They walked arm in arm down the block to Sal's Place, introducing themselves to Sal, who stood behind the bar and questioned everyone who came in. Seeing as he'd lived in this neighborhood for forty-seven years, and run this bar for twenty-six of those years, he made it his job to know who came and went. Approving, for the time-being, of Rory and Jess, he sat them in a booth in the corner and served them two of the best burgers they'd had in ages. As Jess sipped on a beer straight from the bottle, he slipped a hand into his pocket and fingered a small velvet box tucked away in the depths of his jacket. It wasn't time right this minute, but soon? He thought he was sure. He was almost sure he was sure. Almost sure.

* * *

"So, no, the job is going really well…the apartment is starting to look like an apartment… I think I want to paint our bedroom, but I'll do that when I'm not working 55 hours a week at work…" Rory commented easily to her mom, cell phone to her ear, as she walked through the apartment, picking up the empty boxes and breaking them down to dump in the recycling bin downstairs.

"I have a ton of paint!" Lorelei offered. "Like that pink we used in the garage..."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks but no thanks."

"You have no imagination."

"That's not what you said when I wanted to cover my room in bubble wrap so my stuffed animals would never get hurt."

"That was before I found out how expensive bubble wrap is. Bubble wrap! It's free when you order stuff, why is it so expensive in the store?"

"And that's when you started collecting those teddy bear figurines."

"Well, yeah. How else was I going to get the bubble wrap for free?"

"Right. I forgot about the logic of all of it." Rory picked up a box from the floor, surprised by the weight of it. "Oh, hey. I forgot about this one."

"What's that?"

"This box. That one you packed up for me and brought from home with my high school stuff in it. Jeez mom, did you use enough newspaper?" Rory asked, digging into it.

"Cheaper than bubble wrap," Lorelei retorted. "And what else do you use them for besides wrapping breakables when people move?"

"Oh, I don't know, like reading, or perhaps _employing_ your daughter?"

"Even you realized how yesterday newspapers are, you're in TV now."

"Oh man! I forgot about this!" Rory cried, laughing, as she pulled out a bundle of newspaper and unwrapped it. "Oh my gosh…my clown."

Lorelei grinned as she crossed the lobby of the inn, heels clacking on the hardwood flooring. "That hideous one Lane won for you at the Winter Carnival."

"Yeah," Rory giggled. "It's so ugly he's cute."

"I wrapped him especially well. Couldn't have Siegfried breaking."

"Siegfried?"

Lorelei shrugged. "I used to call him Jess until I had to like Jess again."

Her daughter snorted. "I'll keep that from him, thank you very much."

"Where is Jess, anyway, writing up a storm?"

"Library, I think. Research of some sort."

"I thought that's what Google was for."

"You have an unhealthy bias against the printed word."

"I'm not biased! I'm tech savvy."

"Keep telling yourself that." She continued digging through the box. "There's nothing wrong with newspapers or books. You might try reading one now and then."

"The only thing I find interesting in newspapers right now is anything with the byline 'Rory Gilmore.'"

"That's not fair. There are plenty of underappreciated, quality writers in the paper industry." She picked up a piece of crumpled up newspaper that had fallen out of the box. "And lots to learn. Like…here. From the Stamford Register… There's a gossip column? You like gossip…"

" works for me."

"But this is usually about local people, the people you probably grew up with and love to mock so much!" Rory insisted. "Like here, Velma Stringfield…"

"Who?"

"Nee Harden."

"Oh, Velma Harden! Does she still look like she swallowed a warthog and assumed its personality?"

"A little," Rory admitted, but her eyes had fallen lower on the page to a photo, tucked in the corner.

"Ror?" Lorelei asked a moment later. "You there?"

"Um…yeah…I'm…"

"What's wrong? Rory?" Lorelei's concern rang through the phone lines.

The door to the apartment opened and "Rory?" rang out in a strong male voice.

"Uh, nothing. But, hey, I'll call you back in a bit, okay? Jess just got home."

"Okay…call me later. Love you."

"Love you, too," Rory practically whispered and hung up the phone, her face deathly pale.

"Rory?" Jess called again, heading back to the bedroom where he found her, standing with her back to him.

"Hey, I've been calling you…" he asked, coming up behind her and glancing at what she held in her hand. His heart dropped into his stomach.

"Um…" she stammered. "So…I guess your trip went better than you let on."

Handing him the crumpled paper he closed his eyes. Right there on page 11C was an incredibly clear shot of he and Erin, in upstate New York three weeks ago, lips locked in what appeared to be an incredibly passionate kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

_Title: Lovely Things_

_Author: Buffychick_

_Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)_

_Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college._

_Disclaimer: Yeah, right._

_A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess._

_Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting)._

* * *

"Rory, wait."

Her eyes wouldn't meet his, and a part of him was grateful because he couldn't stand to see the hurt in them, that inevitable wound that would haunt him forever. Her crystal blue eyes would be filled with pain, with betrayal. Gone would be the trust, replaced by a heartache that would reach the very depths of him when forced to witness it.

Jess clutched the newspaper, mangling it. "Rory. Where did this come from?"

He knew she heard him. Christ, she was standing three feet from him, in the bedroom of the apartment that was barely assembled into a home. Their home. "Rory," he tried again, "I hate even _saying_ this, but…it's not what it looks like."

Her stomach lurched with those words. So clichéd, so trite.

"Rory, please." He moved toward her, reached out a hand, but she dodged it. Instead she offered him her gaze. He was right about her eyes. It cut him to the quick, the sorrow and the hurt in them so sharp, in eyes that generally showed joy when they met his.

"You're… _kissing_ her. We…just moved in here, and…you're kissing her?" she asked, her voice far away, hollow. "What _is_ this? We just moved in together. And you're kissing her."

Jess felt tightness in his chest. "It's not like that. It wasn't like that, Rory. Please believe me," he begged, desperation constricting his breathing.

"How can you be kissing her when we're living together? When was this?" Grabbing the paper from his hands she scanned it. "New York. Three weeks ago… I…I was packing my things to move in with you when this picture was taken. I was in my apartment, packing my things. At the _precise_ moment this was taken, I was packing my things. Was there really even a guest teaching job? God, I'm so stupid."

Jess grabbed the newsprint from her hands and threw it to the floor in anger. Later, he would burn it. Clutching Rory's arms he forced her to face him, his words coming fast but his voice thick with panic and emotion. "You're not stupid. We didn't do anything. Rory, this is nothing. It. Is. _Nothing_. We went out for a bite after the class. There was a group of students there that had been _in_ the class. We talked to them for awhile, had a drink, ate, and suddenly this camera guy shows up. It was the school's Centennial Weekend and they were doing stupid games and stuff in the pub. I know they had those at Yale, you know what I'm talking about." She didn't respond, but he could see she was listening.

"They kept putting people on camera, on the spot, on the big screen TV, badgering them to kiss. They kept putting _us_ on there until finally we just kissed so they'd leave us alone. It was NOTHING. I didn't even mention it because…I never even _thought_ to. It didn't mean anything, it was a way to get them to shut the fuck _up._ You have to believe me."

She didn't say anything, but the tear slipping down her cheek said enough.

Jess cursed under his breath. "Rory, believe me. You have to believe me. If I'd even _thought_ someone had taken a picture or this would ever be more than a stupid pub prank that I didn't give a second thought to, I'd have told you right away. You know me. I don't _cheat_. I've never given you a reason to _ever_ question my loyalty to you. You know I love you."

She did know that. She thought she did. Didn't she? She knew he loved her. Right? Her head spun.

"I don't know. I don't know!" she cried, releasing herself from his grip, throwing his arms off her and walking a few steps away from him.

"You don't know what, Rory? If I love you? If you believe me?" His voice cracked a little and he swallowed hard. "Rory, I moved here to be with you. That has to mean something. We've spent the past two years together…"

It did mean something, didn't it? It had, five minutes ago. At the moment she was completely unable to form a thought.

"This…" she indicated the paper on the floor with a withering glare. "This looks like more than a prank kiss. Look at it, Jess. A prank kiss is a quick peck. Not…not what you're doing."

His shoulders slumped. "I swear to God, Rory, it wasn't anything like that. The picture makes it look so much worse than it was. It wasn't intimate, it wasn't involved. No tongue, no feelings, none of that. Erin looked at me, I told her 'Let's just get this over with,' and I kissed her. We were embarrassed when it was over, laughing…that's why my…my mouth is…"

God, he didn't want to say it. Unfortunately, she read his mind, like always. "Open? Open like you were giving it your best, tickling her tonsils, playing tonsil hockey and all those other disgusting euphemisms that I'm too upset to think of at the moment?"

"Rory, tell me what you want," he begged, and dammit if he wasn't getting more upset and scared than angry. "What you need to make this better. I am _so_ sorry. I wasn't keeping it from you, I swear. It's exactly like I said. I haven't even given that night another thought. I've had more passionate kisses with my grandmother. I was just wanting to get out of there, but I was also starving, so I agreed to get some food. I wish to God we'd driven through McDonald's."

Rory turned to him, meeting his eyes. She loved him so much…but this was too much to comprehend. She almost felt bad, standing in front of him, Jess obviously so distraught over the revelation in the newspaper. But the idea of sitting down for dinner, snuggling on the couch like they did most nights, going to bed together…making love to him…

After a moment she nodded. "I need to take a walk."

"Okay. I'll go with you," he offered, taking a step toward her as she turned and headed for the door.

"No," she stopped him, putting a hand up. "I need to go alone."

And she left him, standing in the living room, staring after her.

* * *

Well, that was stupid. She didn't know anyone in Boston. Where was she going to go? And she didn't have a coat, so she was freezing. Real smart, Gilmore.

Rory walked down the block, past Sal's, and around the corner. Um… Left? Right? Did it matter since she didn't have a destination?

His story was plausible. But it didn't shut out the hurt, or the shock, of seeing this. Jess had left Thursday, returned on Friday. She'd called her mom Saturday morning, asked her to pack up the nicknacks she'd left in her room in Stars Hollow. Why had she done that? She didn't need them, she hadn't brought them with her to Hartford. Why had fate made her decide she'd needed that ugly clown, or her awards from high school, or her Chilton yearbook? Why had her mom chosen that morning's paper to wrap up her things? And how had no one else seen this and alerted her before now? And since when did her mom get the Stamford Register?

If she was honest with herself, she'd wanted those things because this was the place that was finally going to feel like a real home. The first real home since the house she'd grown up in. Her home, with Jess. The place she really belonged. Not her unfriendly apartment in Hartford, where she'd lived alone and which she hadn't enjoyed. She wanted her things now, not just stuff to fill the space. Her _things._

For her life with Jess. In her home. With Jess.

A tear escaped and she wiped it quickly with the back of her hand. She didn't have a cell phone either, or her purse. Fabulous.

Why did it have to be Erin? Of all the people. Would it hurt less if it had been some college chippie? Some sorority bimbo or a hot professor? Who knew. This hurt bad enough without replacing the lead characters. She wanted Lane. She wanted her mom. Hell, she'd take Paris right now, or Kirk, just somebody to tell her what to do.

Blindly, she walked on.

* * *

"Swine."

Rory signed into the phone. "Paris…"

"Well, he is. I knew you shouldn't let him back into your life. And look what's happened."

"Shut up, Paris," Lane snapped.

When Rory had returned a short time later, the apartment was empty. "Jess?" she'd called out feebly, and felt the tears welling up again when only silence greeted her.

The super had let her in, Rory having walked out without her keys and with no way into her apartment. Seeing her distress he'd been kind enough not to charge her for the reentry service.

She'd stood in the living room, unsure what to do next. Spying the phone, she'd picked it up and lay across the bed, dialing quickly. Lane picked up a moment later. In a flash they had Paris connected via three-way calling and Rory had reiterated the story and while Lane had offered comfort, Paris had been Paris.

"Rat fink James Dean wannabe," Paris bit out.

"What?" Rory asked. "James Dean?"

"He's a lot more cleaned up now. No more leather jacket and poofy hair," Lane reminded Paris.

"Well, whatever. They don't change their stripes."

"Jess has never cheated on me," Rory pointed out.

"That you know of."

"Paris!" Lane shouted. "Rory, don't listen to her. Just answer me something. Do you think he's telling the truth? I know what he's talking about. They do those stupid camera things in some of the bars we've played in. And last year Zach dragged me to an Orioles game and they did it there too."

Rory hesitated. "I don't know…I can't believe he'd cheat on me."

"Believe it," Paris snapped. "Nature of the beast."

"Why did you include her on this? She's not helping," Lane complained. "Read it again," she requested.

Rory sighed and picked up the crumbled piece of paper. "This former Stars Hollow student turned famous author was seen smooching in a booth at Tucker's Bar & Grill in upstate New York, and that's_ not_ his girlfriend!" she read tersely.

The line was silent for a moment.

"We would never print such trash at Yale," Paris remarked quietly.

Rory picked nervously at the duvet cover on their bed, tracing the lines in the embroidery. "I just don't know what to do. I was so shocked. I mean, I don't really like her to begin with."

"She's a tramp," Paris agreed.

Rory hesitated, not sure that was the word she'd have used. "Um…right. Anyway…I just don't know what to do. I want to believe him. I want to go back in time and have my mom wrap my stuff in something else and for this to never have happened."

Paris sighed. "Then you better start with wishing he'd never kissed another girl, not lamenting on your mom's economical choice in packaging."

Lane gritted her teeth and counted to three. "Rory… I don't know what to tell you. Except, one thing keeps nagging at me. Well, two things. He moved to Boston to be with you. He wanted to be with you so much, he moved cities. He moved states!"

"He wasn't committed to living anywhere. He can write from Timbuktu," Rory pointed out.

"Exactly," Lane countered. "But he decided he didn't want to write from just anywhere, he wanted to write in the same state, the same city, the same apartment, in which _you_ live."

"Oh, here comes the sap," Paris moaned.

"What's the other thing?" Rory asked weakly.

Lane cleared her throat. "You remember when you guys first got together?"

Rory's mind flashed to their first kiss outside Gypsy's. _So, tell me, what's your decision about smoking that depending on? _"Of course. At the gas station. First kiss."

"You first kiss was at a _gas station_?" Paris groaned with disdain.

The other girls ignored her. "No, not the first kiss. When you guys decided you were going to be together, as a couple," Lane went on.

"The bridge?"

"The bridge."

"You know, some of us didn't grow up in Mayberry. _What_ bridge?" Paris demanded.

Lane sighed. "There was this all-night dance contest. Forties style. Lorelei and Rory were a dancing team and Rory was dating Dean at the time. And when Lorelei broke the heel of her shoe, Dean filled in for her so she could get off the dance floor and get it fixed. And Jess decided to show up, for no reason at all, and watch the dance contest. With his girlfriend."

_You think you're bugging me sitting in front of me staring like that?_

_You think you're bugging me dancing in front of me staring like that?_

"He had a reason. To bug Dean," Rory pointed out.

"Right," Lane agreed. "Which worked. And in the middle of the contest, Dean gets fed up at Rory and Jess bickering, and breaks up with her. Says she's into Jess, always has been, and he's done being on the backburner."

"Do we need to relive a painful moment of my life during a much _more_ painful moment of my life?" Rory asked wryly.

"Sorry. The point is what happened next."

"Which was?" Paris wanted to know.

"Rory?" Lane prompted.

Rory was silent for a moment. "We went to the bridge. Well, I went to the bridge. And Jess followed me. And he told me that Dean was a jerk for embarrassing me like that."

"And you told him that Dean was right, about everything, including you liking Jess."

"And Jess admitted that he liked me."

"And you were crying, and vulnerable, and having this awesomely romantic moment, on a bridge in the moonlight, on a lake, with the guy you were into, and he could have completely kissed you right then…and he didn't. He could have taken such advantage of the situation. But he didn't. Why not? Jess was a jerk about practically every other facet of his life, but not then. Why not?'

Rory swallowed. "I don't know."

"You do _too_ know," Lane corrected, calmly. "Because he told you, instead of kissing you, that he had to go take care of something. And what did he have to take care of?"

"Oh good God, can we get to the point?" Paris cried.

Rory began to feel a little ashamed. "He told me he had to go take care of something. And that something was breaking up with Shane."

"Village slut. I bet her last name was Kardashian."

"Paris!" Lane cried. "Rory, don't you see? Even at Jess's worst, when I couldn't stand him and was convinced he'd break your heart, he was a decent enough guy to not even kiss you, after admitting he _liked_ you, until he broke up with a trampy girl that he was only with because he was bored and it drove you nuts."

"I know," Rory said quietly.

"But that was like ten years ago," Paris pointed out. "How do you know he hasn't changed his view on cheating since then?"

"No, he hasn't," Rory told them, not realizing it herself until she said those three words.

"How do you know?" Paris asked.

_That guy? You're still with that him? You came here alone. To Philadelphia! …I don't deserve this Rory._

"Because when I wanted to cheat on Logan, and I came to see Jess in Philadelphia, and we kissed, he stopped everything the minute he found out Logan and I weren't broken up. He was hurt that I would do that, but mostly that I would do that to him."

Again, the line was silent.

Finally, Paris broke the silence. "Exactly how many times have you two hooked up and broken up? It's like watching _The Hills_."

Rory snorted. "Thanks, you guys."

Lane smiled. "So what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'm going to call him."

"Go get 'em, tiger." This from Paris.

When Lane and Rory didn't reply, she huffed. "Hey, I'm trying! Doyle doesn't have the _cajones_ to cheat on me."

"He loves you, Rory," Lane replied.

With a nod and a small smile, Rory answered. "I know he does."

* * *

Jess felt a vibration in his pocket and tugged the phone out of his jeans. Resting his elbows on the bar he flipped it open to read the new text.

_Come home?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Title: Lovely Things_

_Author: Buffychick_

_Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)_

_Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college._

_Disclaimer: Yeah, right._

_A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess._

_Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting)._

* * *

Jess swallowed hard as he put his key in the lock and turned the knob. The message had said "Come home." Come home to _what_ was still a mystery. He hoped Rory had been sensible and realized that he was telling the truth. She wasn't stupid, and he wasn't a liar. So they had that going for them.

However, he was on the lookout for flying objects aimed at his head just in case.

He shut the door behind him and locked, it, habit of having lived in big cities most of his life. Walking down the hall he entered the living room to find Rory, legs crossed underneath her, sitting on the couch.

"Hey," he greeted her cautiously.

"Hey," she replied, giving him a small smile. "Where did you go?"

"Just walked." Then, "Are you okay?"

Rory swallowed and nodded after only the briefest hesitation. "I think so. Are you?"

He jerked a shoulder in a half-shrug. "Depends."

"On?"

His gaze was cool as he appraised her uncertainly. "What you say next."

She nodded and held out a hand. "Come sit with me."

He blew out a breath and tried to joke. "You gonna go all Basic Instinct on me?"

"I promise, no ice pick hidden in the cushions," she assured him.

Jess joined her on the new dark blue couch, looking as though he'd rather be doing anything than having this discussion. However… "Rory…I didn't cheat on you. I promise."

She didn't answer for the longest time, instead taking the deepest breath ever and blowing it out nervously. "I know," she admitted hesitantly, chewing her lip.

One of his dark eyebrows went up slowly. "You do?"

She nodded, meeting his eyes.

A tingle of relief crept inside him, but skepticism covered his face. "Um, _how _do you know?"

Rory shrugged, looking down at her hands and playing uncomfortably with her fingers. "Because I know you. And I trust you. And…I just know. It doesn't feel like something you'd really do. And because of Shane and Logan."

He blinked. "Who…_what_?"

His confusion caused the fleetest of smiles on her lips. "You wouldn't cheat on Shane, when Dean and I broke up. You didn't care about her at all, not like that anyway, but you were decent enough to tell her it was over before you and I did anything."

He remembered. "Ah. Okay, that I get. But you're going to have to clear up for me how Logan is at all involved in this at _all_."

Rory bit her lip again. It was adorable. "Because, um, when I came to Philly…"

Jess sighed, remembering. "Ah. That."

"Yeah, _that_," she murmured, still feeling shameful for using him in that way.

Jess kicked off his shoes and sat back on the couch, running a hand through dark hair. "We're kind of a case sometimes, you know that?" he asked her, smiling gently.

"A privately-funded study is definitely in our future."

Jess leaned in with only slight hesitation, taking her hand in his. "I really am sorry, Rory. I'll do whatever you need me to do to make us okay again."

Her voice broke. "I wish you would have told me, but I know why you didn't. I probably wouldn't have thought anything of it if that had happened to me."

He nodded again, coffee-colored eyes completely sincere. "It wasn't romantic. It wasn't a _thing._ As soon as that happened I told Erin it was time to go, and we went back to our very _separate_ hotel rooms. I saw her in the morning at check-out, and I came home. I should have just driven home that night. You have no _idea_ how much I wish I had."

"It's okay. Really," she promised, squeezing his hand in hers.

"You believe me?" he asked, double-checking.

"I do."

"Just like that?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "Well, not exactly, maybe not at first. But I had some reminders of who you are and that told me what I think I already knew. I was just in shock. I opened up that newspaper and…there you were. Kissing her."

He grimaced. "Let's not go over it."

Rory took his hands in hers. "I don't want this to be a thing between us. I don't want to dwell on it. I want us to just keep going forward."

"Good," he nodded, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin of her hand. "I'm here, Rory. I'm not anywhere else. I've never been anywhere else and I never will be."

She swallowed at the sudden rush of emotion that came into his eyes. "We're good, Jess. I promise."

He gazed at her with a hint of doubt and a heart bursting with hope. "Okay then."

Together they sat on the couch, unsure what to do next as the grandfather clock next to the fireplace struck.

"You want to get some dinner?" Jess asked a moment later.

"I guess so," Rory admitted. "It's almost nine."

"My treat."

Jess smiled. "Then it's a date," he told her as a thought filled with horror slammed into his head. "You didn't call your mom, did you?" he asked her sharply.

Rory laughed more at the expression on his face than the question. "No. Don't worry. You have nothing to fear from Lorelei."

He visibly relaxed. "Thank God."

"Paris, on the other hand…"

"Oh Christ. Are you serious?" he groaned.

"Unfortunately. But by the end of the conversation Lane had us both pretty convinced of your innocence."

"Is there anyone you didn't talk to? Was there some kind of all-cars alert? It's been like four hours."

"No, no. Just those two. No mass emails, no trashing you on my blog."

"Since when do you have a blog?"

"Well, never," she admitted. "But if I did…"

"My pristine reputation would be forever tarnished."

Rory squeezed his hand, then leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, her eyes closing as she breathed in his familiar, comforting scent.

He held her to him, enveloping her in his arms, taking as much from her as she was receiving from him. "I love you, Rory. I won't ever try to hurt you."

She sniffled as tears came suddenly to her eyes. "I love you, too, Jess."

They smiled gently at each other for a moment before she turned to walk to the bedroom and change her clothes but Jess didn't release the grip on her hand, tugging at her arm with light force until she was spun around and flattened against his chest.

Breath exploded from her as they connected. Before she could even question his actions, however, his lips were on hers crushing her mouth, tongue plunging. Her heart raced, blood shot through her body, her mind melted and for a moment she wasn't entirely sure she wasn't going to faint from the electricity shooting through her. "Oh, God," she murmured breathlessly when she was able to drag her mouth from his. Jess, however, didn't stop, continuing his assault on her by way of her neck, her collarbone, back up the other side to her ear…

"Jess…" she moaned huskily, and he instantly felt his erection amplify. Pressing himself to her hips she groaned, dragging his mouth back to hers.

"_Now,"_ he demanded, thrusting his hands into her hair, tugging at the brown locks until her head had been tilted back and he had full access to her throat.

Rory couldn't catch her breath, couldn't get her balance, which Jess took care of by pushing her roughly against the wall of the living room. _I'm so glad we didn't put a plant stand here,_ she thought absently as his fingers found her t-shirt and whipped it over her head, exposing her bare chest. His mouth moved from her neck to her shoulders, then all but consumed her breasts, his hands kneading first one, then the other, causing her to quake against him.

She shuddered violently when his hands moved her arms over her head, holding them against the wall as he continued to kiss his way over the part of her body he could reach. Leaving one hand pressed against her arms, keeping her against the wall, he lifted her until her legs wrapped around him and aligned their hips to grind into her, his eyes crossing at the intense pressure between them. But not for long. Ripping wildly at her yoga pants, Jess had them off in a moment, allowing Rory's hands to be free, to reach down and unbutton his jeans, to shimmy them down his legs as he kicked to be released from the denim. With almost preternatural speed he shoved her back against the wall, raising her up to meet him perfectly, and plunged inside. She shouted, moaned as she melted against him.

His feet firmly planted on the floor, Jess thrust into her, eyes wild as he watched her, Rory's head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth working deliciously to verbalize the heat raging inside her. Together they moved, arms wrapped around each other, bodies slick with sweat.

"Fuck, Rory," Jess groaned a moment later, and Rory felt his body begin to move more quickly.

"Together," she urged, begged.

"Now," he pleaded, mind crazed.

She closed her eyes, pumping against him, concentrating, when not a moment later she felt that warmth build inside her, that tickle that grew into a frenzy. "Jess…" she moaned as she began to slide over.

"_Now,"_ he gasped out the order, and couldn't control himself as he watched her orgasm, pounding himself into her as her legs tightened around his waist.

Together they collapsed on the floor.

* * *

She didn't ask him, but he didn't need her to. Speaking frankly with Erin over the phone the next week, he'd requested to be assigned to someone else in the publishing house. Erin had been a little shocked, but swore she understood. Jess had been firm. It wasn't personal, she'd done a fine job while working with him. But the issue with Rory was worth more to him. In the end, Erin had assigned Jess to a newcomer in the firm, a man by the name of Cale. Telling her boss that Jess and his account were still small enough to give Cale the room he needed to adjust to the company without being overwhelmed had sufficed. And so that part of things was complete.

Only now and then did Rory seem to look at him differently. So infrequently in fact that Jess wondered if he saw it at all or only imagined it. In the weeks since the entire incident had gone down, not once had the topic come up, short of Jess telling Rory he'd been assigned to Cale. She had looked mildly surprised, but had said nothing, only nodding her head and giving him a hug.

But something was just not right. And it was bugging the hell out of him that he couldn't put his finger on it. She was the same Rory, happy, witty, intelligent, funny…but at the same time something was missing in her eyes.

Kate noticed it immediately when she came to visit them two weeks later. "What did you do?" she accused Jess.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her as they cleaned up dishes from dinner that night, while Rory finished up a story to email in.

She tugged her blond hair back into a ponytail before plunging her hands into the dishwater in the sink. "Something's...weird. Rory's acting like…I don't know. Were you guys fighting before I got here?"

He shook his head, eyes assessing Kate. "You see it too," he said blandly.

"Duh."

Jess quickly explained what had transpired over the past month, watching Kate's expression change from one of shock to one of sorrow. "Oh, that sucks."

"That _sucks_? That's all you can say?"

"Well, it does," she protested mildly. "Gimme a sec to digest all this. And why am I just now hearing about it?" she demanded.

"Not worth mentioning," he mumbled.

"Well, that part's probably true," she muttered, lowering her voice. "I think you just have to give her time, Jess. Which you're doing. She loves you. She knows nothing happened. But the shock of it all is still with her, I'm sure. I bet, no matter how hard she tries, she still sees that picture every time she closes her eyes."

"I know," he grumbled. "I just don't know what to do to make it better."

"I think you're doing it," she told him sadly, handing him a plate to dry.

"She knows I love her, and that the kiss was just a stupid…_thing_…that took place."

"Well," Kate pointed out, "she knows that in her head. But that doesn't always get conveyed to the heart real well. Or vice-versa."

"She knows I want her."

"I'm sure she does," Kate told him soothingly.

"I want to marry her."

Kate dropped the plate in her hands, and though the Corningware didn't break it made a huge racket as it settled onto the linoleum floor. "Oh God, shit. I'm so sorry. But, did you say you want to _marry_ her? Jess, are you serious?" she whispered fervently as they bent to pick up the plate.

"_Yeah _I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you told me marriage was the last thing someone would rope you into. Wow. Good God. I _knew_ it!"

"Knew what?" he asked, eyeing her.

Kate's excitement grew into a stage-whisper. "That you'd marry her. The minute I found out you guys weren't yet sleeping together I knew you were waiting because she was her. Rory. The One."

"Would you keep it down?" he whispered back. "What the hell does that mean, that we weren't sleeping together?"

"Oh, you know," she told him casually as she returned to the sink and pulled out a soapy salad bowl. "When you guys got together you didn't sleep together right away. That pretty much told me how special she was, if I hadn't already figured that out from your stories and lack of information on the great and powerful Rory Gilmore."

"You're completely insane."

"Probably," she agreed happily. "I can go with you to pick out a ring if you want, just give you my girl-opinion."

Jess shook his head. "That's okay."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun."

"I don't need to go shopping."

Kate's eyes rolled mightily. "Oh come on. You're not going to be one of those guys who's all 'we don't need rings to show our love' are you? 'cause that's really just an excuse not to fork over the money."

Jess stared at her. "Did you smoke _crack _before you came over? I already _have_ the ring."

Kate was completely surprised. "You _do?_"

Jess nodded, throwing a glance at the bedroom door, where Rory was working. "Yes, now shut up already."

Kate lowered her voice considerably. "When did you get it? Can I see it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Couple months ago. And maybe."

Another plate hit the floor. "Shit, Kate! Come on!" he swore, picking up the dish and setting it back in the soapy water.

"Shit, shit! I'm sorry! I'll be more careful. But…_months_? What the hell are you waiting for?!" she asked, eyes huge and round.

"For you to say something in my kitchen so loudly that Rory hears it from the other room," he snarled. "That's how I planned to propose to her, really romantic don't you think?"

"No, Jess…come on! Please?" she asked him sweetly. "I'll shut up, I promise. I'll stop doing your dishes before you don't have any left. Just…tell me."

"Tell you what?" he asked gruffly, putting plates in the cabinet.

"How you're going to do it. _When _you're going to do it."

"Couple weeks. Rory and I are going to New York for a weekend. I'm going to do it there."

"Where?" Kate asked, eyes shining happily.

"I was thinking of Central Park."

"Ohh…." she breathed. "That's…that's really wonderful, Jess." Leaning over, she gave him a one-armed hug around the shoulders. "You should get a horse and carriage and do it like that."

Jess shook his head with a grimace. "No horses, no carriages."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged. "I just…wow."

A small smile on his lips, Jess returned to the dishes in the sink.


	21. Chapter 21

_Title: Lovely Things_

_Author: Buffychick_

_Pairing: Rory/Jess (Literati)_

_Timeline: Two years after Rory graduates from college._

_Disclaimer: Yeah, right._

_A.N.: Basically, I started this, and if you like it, I'll keep going. If not...well, I may just keep going anyway, 'cause I can't get enough of Rory and Jess._

_Feedback: Is delicious and keeps me writing (and more importantly, posting)._

* * *

Jess was on the phone when Rory opened the door to their apartment more than a week later. Walking in she dumped her keys on the table just inside the door and carried her bag to the bedroom, giving Jess a curious glance as he spoke. He smiled at her, but held up a finger for her to wait and she slipped out of her jacket. Waiting patiently, she passed the time admiring his form wrapped in dark-washed denim and a thin black sweater.

"Yeah…yeah…" he said into the phone, "I think that's fine. I'll talk it over with Rory and call you back, okay? Yeah, see ya." He snapped his cell phone shut and walked over to Rory, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "Hey."

"Hey," she said happily, looking up at him, her arms holding her body to him securely. "What's up?"

"Luke. He wants to know if we want to come down this weekend. Needs some help in the diner. Well, my help. Not yours."

She mentally ran over her assignments. "Um…I'll have to go to the station to do some editing on Sunday for a while, but I'm home Friday night and Saturday."

"You wanna go? Lane and Zach are going to a gig and Luke's short-handed."

She grinned happily. "I'd love to go home for a weekend."

"Cool."

She wiggled from his grip and changed into her standard evening-wear: yoga pants and a t-shirt. "Pizza tonight?"

"I cooked," he corrected.

"Ooh…yum!" she exclaimed happily. "What are we having?"

"Bruschetta chicken."

"Have I mentioned how much I adore you?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling up at him.

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and grinned back. "Once or twice."

"Well, I do."

"You only want me for my chicken."

"And your brownies," she added.

Jess snorted. "Gilmores."

"You love us."

* * *

He let Rory sleep while he worked the morning shift in the diner on Saturday. For the past couple weeks he couldn't help it, Jess had felt slightly on edge, chastising himself constantly as if the events of that day, that stupid, _stupid_ day, were going to come back and bite him in the ass after all. Though Rory seemed okay, she hadn't objected when he burned the newspaper clipping.

They'd arrived the night before, staying in the apartment above Luke's diner once again, and Lorelei had brought Jake up to the diner for a late snack before taking him home for bed. It was a casual night, Jess and Rory retiring to the apartment for movies and making love in a casual, delectable fashion, slow and smooth without a care in the world. When he rose in the morning to head down for work, he'd kissed her on the forehead while she slept, reminding himself of how lucky he was that she'd stumbled back into his life again.

The morning went easily, few surprises, and not one but_ two_ encounters with Taylor that had both Luke and Jess in great moods by the time the breakfast rush was over. Tag-teaming Taylor had never been more fun, that part was certain. When Rory came down to eat Jess served her at the counter, complimenting her meal with a savory kiss that left her tingling and Ms. Patti and Babette whooping it up from their table.

Promising to be back later for the lunch crowd, Jess cleaned himself up and he and Rory headed out to take a walk around the town, which was preparing itself for the Winter Carnival that evening.

"Did you know that was this weekend?!" Rory asked excitedly as they circled the town square.

"Luke might have mentioned it," he told her casually.

Her eyes were wide, shining. "Can we go?"

"Do we have to?"

Her face fell and she glared at him. "Jess…"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Of course we can go. Like I thought I'd get out of it, coming down here this weekend of all weekends. I'm many things, but stupid isn't one of them."

"Yay!" Rory squealed, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you! That's the perfect way to spend our night in Stars Hollow. The perfect trip."

He couldn't help but grin. "Wow. You know you have it completely made, right? I come down here to work, you sleep in, drag me to some unbearable hokey carnival…"

"Aw, poor put upon baby," she said, rubbing the sleeve of his jacket, bottom lip pouting.

He ruffled her hair, eliciting a squeal of annoyance from Rory before she ducked from his reach. Pulling her back to his side, he put an arm around her. "Do you want to go to the bookstore?" he asked as they avoided Kirk and Taylor arguing over the placement of the kettle corn booth.

"I don't care. I just want to look at everything. What about you?" she asked happily, completely at ease being back in her town.

Shoulder jerk. "We've got books in Boston."

"Did you see that little rare book store two blocks over on…I think it's Hardin Street?" she asked as they walked.

"Yeah, I saw it the other day, but it was closed. Not open on Mondays."

"We'll have to go check it out and make friends with the owner, score us some discounts."

Jess chuckled appreciatively. "Schemer."

"Entrepreneurial," she countered.

They continued to walk, hand in hand, meandering around the town without a whit of direction.

"Mrs. Briggs redid her front porch," Rory noticed.

Jess glanced over. "Looks nice."

"Yeah," she agreed. "So, um, I'm working on a new story for the station. I might get to do it on camera."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned. "My hottie girlfriend on tv?"

"Your brainy girlfriend on tv, at any rate. I'm still working on Alan to let me on air. No one's ever gotten on air in the first month of working there."

"'til Rory Gilmore walked in the door."

"We'll see," she said, slightly unsure but happy at the idea of it. "Ooh… Ms. Patti got a gazebo!" she cried suddenly.

"Just like everyone else in town!" Jess cried, mimicking her.

"We don't have a gazebo," she corrected. "We have a chuppah."

"Because your mother's crazy."

Rory ignored him. "Funny that Luke built the chuppah for my mom to get married under, and in the end she married Luke, and they didn't use the chuppah at all."

"They're not Jewish."

"I know. But it's still kind of ironic."

"If you mention rain on wedding days or free rides when you're already late I will seriously reconsider the carnival plan."

"Spoilsport." They rounded a corner and Rory suddenly stopped short. "I can't believe it's still uncovered."

Jess looked up, confused. "What? The bridge? Did you _really_ think they'd ever cover it?"

"Well, just because it's never been covered in all the time I've lived here, despite yearly fundraisers to raise money for that exact purpose…"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Your optimism is really refreshing in this day and age."

"Come on," she grinned, rolling her eyes at him. Taking his hand she tugged him over until they were sitting in the exact middle of the wooden plank bridge, gazing out over the lake.

"I love this spot," Rory said happily.

He snorted. "You've obviously never been pushed in."

"I've never _deserved _being pushed in," she corrected.

"I liked it better the time I was eating that disgusting crap out of your picnic basket."

"Hey, you bought it."

"To drive Dean nuts. If I'd known what my stomach was in for I'm telling you, I'd have run the other way. Hell, I might have given Dean _my_ money so _he_ could bid it up. That would have been much more effective torture than watching me walk off with his girl."

"You're such a romantic."

"I can be," he protested.

She didn't say anything, just leaned her head on his shoulder as they sat together, fingers entwined, watching the few remaining ducks dive for food.

"Your lack of response leaves me thinking you don't believe me."

Rory's eyes glanced toward him curiously, without removing her head from his shoulder. "About what, that you'd give Dean your money? Yeah, you could say I don't believe you."

He sighed. "About me being romantic."

"Oh…well…"

"Yeah. I'm definitely getting a vibe of non-belief."

She patted his hand. "You've done plenty of romantic things for me before."

"Like what?"

"Riding in a carriage with me at the Bracebridge Dinner."

He barked out a short laugh. "What is it with you girls and horses? Besides, that was equal parts getting to be with you and driving Dean nuts. And we weren't together, and I didn't plan it, so it doesn't count."

"Okay…Sookie's wedding."

Jess shook his head. "It wasn't intentionally romantic, and though the kiss definitely upped the romance meter, you running away and then not speaking to me for three months dropped it down again."

"Getting another carriage when we went to the governor's dinner."

"Name something that doesn't involve the business end of a horse."

"Jess…"

"Like take right now. This is a textbook romantic situation. We've got the setting…pretty lake, dusting of snow on the ground, ducks…"

"Ducks aren't romantic."

"Shh..don't let them hear you say that, they're very sensitive," he whispered knowingly and she giggled. "Okay, so, say it's night."

Rory gave him a bemused smile, slowly becoming convinced he'd lost his mind. "Okay, it's night. Where is this going again?"

"Shh," he shushed her again. "Picture it. It's night. The trees…those right there, over there…" he told her, gesturing with his hands, "tons of white lights."

"Twinkle lights?" she asked hopefully, getting into the spirit.

"They could be," he conceded. Pointing to a clearing, "Over there, that's where the chairs go."

She glanced at him sideways from her vantage point on his shoulder. "There are chairs? What do we need chairs for?"

"Well, yeah, you have to have chairs," he continued, ignoring her. "That's where the guests sit. We could cut costs without the chairs, but I doubt your grandma's going to sit on the ground."

"My grandma?" she asked, sitting up. "Jess, what are you talking about? Are you getting too cold? Is your brain a little sluggish?" She put her gloved hands over his cheeks to warm him.

"Stay with me," he insisted. "So the chairs are there, lights are in the trees. I don't know about music, 'cause you know my taste isn't so traditional. Hey, we could even use the chuppah, it would probably fit on the bridge. Be pretty in pictures…"

"Jess…what…" Rory's mouth fell open as a thought slammed into her brain. "What are you talking about?" she whispered, heart racing.

He turned to face her, guiding her to do the same until they were sitting cross-legged on the bridge, knee to knee. "I'm talking about…I think this is the perfect place. A lot of things have happened to us here. I mean, it's kind of where it all started, you know? So…" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. "If you'd like to marry me, Rory Gilmore, I was wondering if you'd like to do it here. On our bridge."

He opened the box to reveal a ring set in silver, unusual in that the band was a series of thin strands, looped together in a pattern that made no sense in a completely beautiful way. Scattered among the loops were diamonds, adding depth to the simple and delicate design.

Rory stared at him, then the ring, then back at him. "Oh…God." Any moment her heart was going to burst out of her chest, she was entirely sure of it. Putting a hand to the pounding, she gasped for breath. "Oh my God…"

"Is this a good panic?" he asked, leaning down to get a glimpse of her face as she sat, hunched over, across from him.

Rory took a deep breath, then another. Finally, she looked up. "You don't have to do this, Jess. We're okay, with the thing in the newspaper…"

He stopped her immediately with a violent shake of his head. "No. Don't. I don't want you thinking that. I've had this for months. I was just waiting for the right time. It's been in my pocket, every single day. Just in case that moment came up, I didn't want to be unprepared. I had it planned, or so I thought…but the minute I saw the bridge…it's now." Jess shifted closer to her, taking her hands in his, using one finger to lift her chin until she met his gaze dead on. "Rory. I want to marry you."

She pressed her lips together in an effort not to cry, trembling.

"This is the part where you give me an answer. No matter what it is," he prodded gently.

Rory looked into Jess's beautiful brown eyes, so deep and dark, and at the moment filled with a mix of uncertainty and hope. They searched hers for any glimpse of the answer he sought. It made him look so young, to have his face filled with such vulnerability instead of the sure confidence he usually exuded. Finally, she was able to offer him a small smile. "Of course I will," she told him softly.

He managed to look stunned and relieved at the same time. "Yeah?"

Her grin grew until it lit her entire face. "Yeah."

His face burst into a crooked grin and he kissed her hard, almost dropping the ring box. They laughed and she sniffled back tears as he removed her left glove and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Perfect fit," she noted, gazing happily at the sight of the ring on her hand.

"I've been telling you that for years," he murmured, kissing her again. Glancing out over the water he smiled to himself. New York would have been all wrong. Maybe that's what he'd intended, but fate, as always, had intercepted his plans. And if he were honest with himself, he'd been waiting for this, for Stars Hollow, for the bridge. His whole life, he'd been waiting for Rory.


	22. Chapter 22

Afterward

Had someone suggested to Rory Gilmore, even a year ago, that Jess Mariano would have planned some of the key points of his wedding, and done it so perfectly, she would have possibly burst out laughing. Most assuredly she would have argued against the thought.

But she'd have been wrong, because here they were. The chuppah stood over the bridge, flowers and ivy intricately entwined in the wood. Hundreds upon hundreds of lights, white and twinkling, were strewn through the trees, turning the park into a fairy-tale kingdom. Chairs sat off to either side of the bridge, and a white runner led the way to the chuppah, while musicians were situated just behind the congregated guests.

And the ceremony had been beautiful, with Lane serving as Rory's maid of honor, and Paris and April as bridesmaids. Luke was handsome in his tux, performing his best man duties perfectly, and Alec, a friend of Jess's from Truncheon, had walked Paris down the aisle with ease, ignoring her jabs and arguments that he was going too fast, smiling like a seasoned professional.

Liz had beamed, and gone on and on to anyone who would listen about how it was just like her own wedding, in the very same Stars Hollow town square. And it was charming enough for even Emily Gilmore to be appeased that Rory and Jess had rebuffed her offers of a giant society wedding, free of charge.

Dinner was accompanied by the same musicians that had played the ceremony, but once that was over, Maury had kicked things up and manned the DJ booth. In shock, Lorelei and Rory watched Emily and Richard dance with glee to "We Are Family."

"You're married," Lorelei noted to Rory as they tried to recover.

Rory glanced down. "That would explain the dress."

"And it's a hell of a dress."

"Says the woman who made it."

"I have to toot my own horn when the opportunity arises."

"Amazing how often that really is," she teased her mother, but then had to agree, "It's a hell of a dress."

And it was. Emily's only insistence, one that she had stuck through with admirable steadfastness, was that Rory's dress be traditional, i.e., white. It was a small price to pay, and one that Rory had already intended to honor. Letting Emily believe she'd swayed her granddaughter had helped smooth over bucking other traditions. And Lorelei had never created a more beautiful or well-suited ensemble.

The dress was simple, because Rory, while housing a complicated brain, had simple features. Delicate. The strapless dress hung straight from the waist, with a slight amount of tulle underneath for balance and only the simplest of detailing along the bottom. From the front, it was practically plain. But the back was astounding, with satin gathered to the point of ridiculousness (but not crossing that line), and seed pearls and rhinestones sewn into the bustle so that it glinted with each sway of fabric. Lace came up in an inverted V from the bottom to the waist, emphasizing the bustle. No veil, just a simple, loose bun that hovered just above the nape of her neck, and which was dotted lightly with rhinestones had made Rory appear absolutely angelic, taking away the breath of everyone when she had appeared at the entrance to the bridge.

It was then that Jess had felt the tears come to his eyes. She was so beautiful, so lovely. His gorgeous Rory. Finally his Rory.

"You're married."

"Are you hoping it will stop being true if you keep saying it?" Rory asked.

Lorelei grinned wickedly. "I just can't believe it. Twenty minutes ago you were six, getting the chicken pox and throwing up all over Dr. Monahan's pants."

Rory blanched. "Nice, mom. Your only daughter gets married and that's the memory you come up with?"

Lorelei shrugged and sipped her champagne. "Well, times like these make me nostalgic."

They watched the dancers for a moment when Jess removed himself from a conversation with his step father, crossed the square, and captured his bride. "I think we're supposed to dance."

"It's our wedding, we don't have to do anything we don't want to do," she told him, slipping her hand in his.

"Let's dance," he requested, and tugged her out to the floor. "I haven't talked to you for more than two minutes since we were standing at the altar," he complained. "If dancing is the only way I get to have you alone, so be it."

She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as they swayed. "Is dancing really so bad?"

He cocked his head and kissed her softly. "Not so bad," he murmured against her mouth. "When can we ditch everyone so I can get you out of that dress?"

She chuckled. "Soon. Promise."

"Better be."

"You have me for the rest of your life, a few hours won't kill you."

"Don't blame me for being eager to get started. You're gorgeous in that thing."

"Then why do you want me to take it off?"

"I'm curious what's underneath it," he grinned devilishly.

Laughing, she gave him a coy glance. "So little it's sinful," she confided.

He stared at her and swallowed hard. "You're killing me, Gilmore."

"Mariano," she corrected.

Jess blinked. "Hey…yeah," he realized, then kissed her again. "I like that."

Leaning her forehead against his, she grinned. "Me too."

"Lane's looking for you," he noted a moment later.

Rory glanced over her shoulder. "Ah, yes. I think I'm obligated to do some drunken girl dancing stuff."

"You're not drunk."

"Technicalities."

"Time for me to exit, then."

"Aw, come on. Be one of the girls and dance with us," she pouted.

"Nope, sorry. Guy code forbids me from doing anything that involves slides or ducks or boots that scoot."

"What are you going to go do?"

"Let people toast the bride and groom and eye some of the gifts. I think one of them is a cappuccino machine," he told her conspiratorially.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I love you," she told him.

That stopped him long enough to give her a deep kiss. "I love you too."

He turned to walk away, but spun around again. "Hey," he called.

Rory looked up, a quizzical expression on her face.

"How sinful?" he asked casually.

It took her a moment, but in a second a saucy smile played on her lips. "You might cry."

Jess closed his eyes. "God help me."

_/fin_


End file.
